CaSuALiDaDeS
by lilith-aesland
Summary: A veces las personas mas importantes en tu vida llegan asi, casualmente, cambiando todo...incluso a ti..haruka esta a punto de aprender eso...Chapter 18 Final
1. Tu NoMbRe

KOMBANWA! SE QUE DEBERÍA ESTAR ACTUALIZANDO OTROS FICS PERO ESTA IDEA SURGIÓ CON INTENSIDD MIENTRAS ME ENCONTRABA REALIZANDO UN TRABAJO PARA LA ESCUELA (LACONICAS PSICOSUGERENCIAS), SI, SE QUE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER PERO NO SE PORQUE MI MENTE COMENZÓ A DIVAGAR ACERCA DE CÓMO DOS PERSONAS CASUALMENTE PUEDEN CONOCERSE Y DE AHÍ NACER ALGO ESPECIAL. ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN UA DE MIS PAREJAS FAVORITAS: HARUKA Y MICHIRU ¿Qué NO SON GENIALES?

ESPERO NO CONFUNDIRLOS CON LA MANERA EN QUE ME REFIERO A HARUKA, NO ES QUE PIENSE QUE ES UN CHICO O ALGO ASÍ, PERO ESE S SU ESTILO, Y LO RESPETO, ADEMÁS SIRVE PARA EL DESARROLLO DE LA HISTORIA.

DISCLAIMER: HARUKA Y MICHIRU SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI ASÍ QUE SI SUS ABOGADOS LEEN ESTO RECUERDEN QUE SOY POBRE DE FAMILIA NUMEROSA

AHORA SI OS DEJO CON EL FIC

* * *

"EL AMOR NO SE BUSCA, SE DA, CUANDO DOS CAMINOS SE ENCUENTRAN EN UN DÍA ESPECIALMENTE CREADO PARA LA CASUALIDAD".

**TU NoMbrE**

En aquella fría noche la luna se reflejaba sobre el cauce del lago, Haruka miraba muy atentamente aquella imagen sobre el puente, se perdía entre la nada mientras un extraño dolor oprimía su pecho, tenia unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero no podía, su padre le había enseñado que solo los débiles lloraban, que la gente de éxito no tiene tiempo para trivialidades de esa índole, y a pesar de que su relación no era la mejor esa lección la había aprendido muy bien.

-Si sigue mirando el lago con tanta insistencia lo va a secar

Al escuchar aquellas palabras salio del trance en el que estaba. Volteo a ver quien le pertenecía esa voz y pudo observar como unos dulces ojos azules la miraban.

-No me importa, para que quiero un simple lago si en tus profundos ojos veo el mar

-Ja,ja, a poco sueles coquetear con la primera desconocida que se cruza en tu camino

-No, solo con desconocidas tan hermosas como tú que s eme acercan y me hablan

Y vaya que la chica era hermosa, tenia unos ojos tan parecidos al mar, su cabello aguamarina caía sobre sus hombros, una adorable sonrisa, su hermoso vestido blanco resaltaba su perfecta figura, en verdad era una mujer que llamaba la atención a primera vista a cualquier persona, y Haruka no era la excepción. A pesar de ser una chica, todos siempre la confundían con un chico, y no era para menos, pues acostumbraba vestir y hablar como uno, nadie se daba cuenta del engaño, especialmente todas aquellas hicas que caían ante el encanto de aquel chico tan atractivo que parecía ser. A ella le encantaba, no lo podía negar, le parecía tan divertido ser el centro de atención así que no perdía ninguna oportunidad ante cualquier hermosa niña que se cruzara en su camino, y aquella niña en verdad lo era.

-Parecías mas amable cuando mirabas el lago tristemente

-¿Quién miraba el lago tristemente?

-Tu…quien mas

-Jajaja estas equivocada niña, yo solo contemplaba el lugar, eso es todo

-Yo venia a ofrecerte mi ayuda, pero en vista de que estas bien, creo que es mejor que me marche

La chica se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin decir ninguna palabra más. Haruka le grito llamándola pero ella no hizo caso. Al final solo se limito a mirar como se alejaba perdiéndose entre la nada.

-Ja, que niña tan rara.- sonríe

Por una extraña razón la presencia de aquella desconocida la había hecho sentir mejor. Ya no se sentía con ánimos de llevar a cabo lo que había decidido hacer al llegar a aquel lugar, así que decidió irse a dormir.

Esa mañana como era ya costumbre llego con desanimo a la escuela. Sin embargo lucia una agradable sonrisa que llamaba la atención a cuenta chica se la dirigiera, por una extraña razón, el flirtear con los demás le levantaba mucho el animo. Se acerco a mirar su horario de clases observando con detenimiento que se pasaría toda la mañana en la escuela.

-Veo que la escuela te pone de buenas porque tienes una gran sonrisa hoy

La chica de cabellos alborotados volteo inmediatamente al reconocer aquella voz.

-Hey niña ya te gusto seguirme no

-No te estoy siguiendo señor soy el centro del universo

-Ah si entonces ¿Qué haces aquí platicando conmigo? Además no me creo el centro del universo

-See claro "¿Qué haces aquí platicando conmigo?".- Arremeta a Haruka. Me acabo de inscribir a esta escuela, yo solo quería ser amable y saludarte pero como ya lo hice, me voy

-Espera.- Esta vez la sujeto de la mano antes de que hiciera su clásica huida. Espera Sirena no puedes irte después de ofenderme sin decirme tu nombre

-No creo que sea bueno que sepas el nombre de alguien que solo te ofende, talvez cuando deje de hacerlo te lo de.- La chica de cabello aguamarina le lanza una hermosa sonrisa

-Esta bien, entonces espero que pronto seas amable conmigo.- La suelta mientras también le sonríe

-No lo creo, me gusta ver la cara que pones cuando lo hago

La chica de profundos ojos azules se alejo dejando a la chica de ojos verdes con cara de K.O.

-Es la segunda vez que esa niña me deja con mis palabras en la boca, y eso que solo la he visto dos veces, ja, estoy perdiendo mi encanto por lo que veo jeje

Las clases de Haruka se dieron sin ninguna relevancia. A la salida se dirigio al gimnasio del colegio para inscribirse a sus clases extracurriculares. Si hubiera motociclismo o automovilismo se hubiera inscrito a ellas pensó, por sus venas corría la velocidad, una necesidad de sentir el viento sobre su cara, pero en ausencia de ello tuvo que dirigir su pasión al atletismo. Se encontraba divagando en sus pensamientos, imaginaba su día anterior, lleno de tristeza, de enojo, de cierto tipo de dolor, y entonces escucho la voz de aquella chica quien se encontraba casi al principio de la fila formada preguntando la hora. Inmediatamente salio de la fila y se acerco a la joven de cabello aguamarina.

-Hola Sirena

-Hey chico me estas siguiendo.- arremeta a Haruka usando las palabras que el había usado la ultima vez que se habían visto

-Ja ja que gracioso.- tono irónico. Uno que trata de ser amable contigo y tu me tratas así

-¿Y a que se debe a que seas tan amable conmigo?

-Yo siempre soy amable, tú eres la que me maltrata

-Vaya, ahora resulta que soy yo

-Tu eres quien no me quiere decir su nombre

-Es que no lo has pedido como corresponde

-Ah si ¿Y como es como corresponde?

-Haciendo meritos

-Señorita.- se inca, cierra los ojos y comienza a hablar en un tono conquistador. Seria tan amable de proporcionar su humilde nombre a este joven que lo necesita?

Cuando el chico abrió sus ojos vio que no había nadie enfrente de el, volteo y vio como la chica de profundos ojos azules se estaba anotando en alguna materia. Se levanto sintiéndose como un tonto y corrió hacia donde ella estaba.

-Me dejaste con mi petición

-Disculpa, pero era mi turno y no hay que dejar esperando a la gente

-Pero a mí si me dejas

-Que sentidito me saliste

-No, solo no me gusta que me dejen tratando de ser amable como si fuera un tonto, pero por lo menos…ahora tendré tu nombre

-Aun no has hecho meritos

-No importa.-pone cara de triunfador. Cuando me anote veré tu nombre y en que te inscribiste

-Si tu lo dices

-Ya lo veras

-Entonces como ya no me necesitas me retiro

-Esta bien.- le sonríe despidiéndose, esta vez no lo dejaría hablando

Inmediatamente la joven se retiro. Haruka se acerco a la mesa y después de anotarse le pregunto al joven que llevaba el registro como se llamaba la chica que había estado antes que el.

-Lo siento amigo pero ella me pidió que no le dijera

-Esa niña.- pensó. Oh vamos no seas así, en verdad necesito su nombre

-Pues aunque lo necesites no puedo decírtelo, uno nunca debe contradecir a una mujer

-Maldicion, creo que hoy no es mi día, bueno.- se retira

-Oye, espera amigo, me dijo que te dijera que estaba inscrita en natación

-Gracias.- sonrió y se fue corriendo tratando de ver si todavía alcanzaba a la chica de cabello aguamarina.

La busco por toda la escuela, y sin embargo no la encontró, la joven de ojos de mar había comenzado sin dejar rastro. Pese a ello, no se desanimo, recordó que las clases de natación comenzaban en una hora así que esperaría hasta que iniciaran, el no era de las personas que se rendía fácilmente, así que no dejaría que la joven de dulces ojos le ganara.

-En verdad que eres un ser marino

Haruka se acerco a la chica ofreciéndole una toalla quien acaba de salir de la alberca.

-Veo que mi mensaje te llego

-En vista de que no me quieres dar tu nombre me he visto en la necesidad de acosarte

-Jaja, ahora eres una acosador de mujeres, y dime….¿Para que quieres mi nombre?

-Para cuando diga "bueno¿se encuentra…?".- hace una señal como si estuviera hablando por el teléfono

-¿Y ahora hasta mi teléfono quieres?

-Con tu nombre me conformo, si no lo tengo no puedo invitarte a salir

-¿Y quien dice que quiero salir contigo?

-¿Quién no quiere salir con Haruka Tenoh?.- abre las manos levantándolas en señal de alabanza

-Así que te llamas Tenoh Haruka presumido

-Egocentrista y presumido, vaya que te gusta insultarme, pero por lo menos yo si soy directo diciéndote mi nombre con toda facilidad

-Yo también podría pero ya te dije que me gusta la cara que pones cuando te hago enojar

-Ya veremos…entonces no te molestara que te deje aquí hablando sin decirte mi nombre

-En verdad que quieres hacerme enojar niña

-No, solo quiero ver hasta donde quieres llegar

-Por ti llegaría hasta el fin del universo.- Se le acerca dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Achu.- la chica estornudo cuando el joven se le acerco. Creo que debo ir a cambiarme antes de que pesque un resfriado

-Tienes razón, si estas enferma no podrás salir conmigo

-Otra vez con lo mismo, esta bien Tenoh nos vemos.- se aleja rápidamente. ¡Tenoh!

Haruka voltea al escuchar la voz de la chica quien se encontraba mirándola desde los vestidores.

-Kaioh

-¿Mande?

-Kaioh Michiru, ese es mi nombre, no se te olvide

Michiru se medio a los vestidores con una gran sonrisa. Haruka solo se quedo viendo al igual que la sirena con una notable sonrisa, miro la puerta de los vestidores por unos segundos y se fue.

-Claro que no lo haré

* * *

BUENO, POR FIN TERMINE. NO SE SI LE DI DEMASIADAS VUELTAS AL ASUNTO DEL NOMBRE, PERO NO PORQUE ME PARECIÓ DIVERTIDO O TAN SIQUIERA ENTRETENIDO ¿USTEDES QUE OPINAN? SON LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA Y NECESITO DORMIR PERO ESPERO QUE A PESAR DE MI ESTADO ANIMICO EL CAPITULO LES SEA DE AGRADO. TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO PERO NO ESTOY MUY SEGURA DE HACERLO, EN UNOS DÍAS ES CUMPLEAÑOS DE UNA AMIGA Y SOY LA ORGANIZADORA DE SU PARTY JEJE PERO ESPERO QUE ENTRE EXAMENES, FAMILIA Y AMIGOS ME DE TIEMPO PARA ESTA PASIÓN MÍA QUE ES EL ESCRIBIR.

SAYONARA

LILITHAESLAND


	2. PoR EnCoNtRaRmE

_"El amor no se busca, se da, cuando dos caminos se encuentran en un día especialmente creado para la casualidad"_

**PoR EnCoNtRaRmE…**

* * *

-Ah que flojera

Haruka comento con resignación su estancia en el salón. Aun no comenzaba su primera clase y ya se encontraba aburrida, sentada en su pupitre solo se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y mirando el techo, en verdad que la escuela nunca había sido su lugar predilecto para estar.

-Kaioh Michiru…-. Suspira al recordar las últimas palabras de la violinista el día anterior. Que niña tan extraña

-¿Siempre sueles llamar extraño y hablar a las espaldas de la gente que acabas de conocer?

-Sirena.- Abre los ojos sorprendido al ver a aquella chica en frente de ella. Yo no hablaba mal de ti solo…

-Me sorprende que después de tanto interés por mi nombre se te haya olvidado tan fácilmente.- Se sienta en un pupitre al lado de la chica de ojos verdes

-No se me olvido solo que.- extiende sus brazos y pone su mejor sonrisa. También se oye muy bien llamarte así ¿Es que no te gusta? Es que en realidad pareces un ser marino, tu forma de estar en el agua, tus ojos….demasiado hermosos para pertenecer a un ser terrenal

-¿Con que Sirena eh? Me habían llamado de muchas formas antes pero creo que nunca nadie lo había hecho así

-Es que yo no soy como todos

-¿Entonces quien eres?.- pregunta de lo mas divertida siguiéndole la corriente

-Pues…- Espera unos segundos como esperando dar una respuesta triunfal. Creo que deberías irte a tu salón o comenzara tu clase y no te dejaran entrar

Aparece una gota de sudor en la frente de la chica (ya saben, las clásicas de anime).

-Ja ja no deberías preocuparte por eso

-¿Eh?

-Buenos días jóvenes.- el profesor entra al salón, todos se quedan en silencio

-Creo que ahora si deberías irte antes de que el se enoje

-Tenoh!.- El profesor habla en tono fuerte. Guarde silencio por favor o le pediré que abandone la clase

-Pues es que…

-Silencio, no distraiga a la alumna nueva

-Alumna nueva.- Voltea viendo a Michiru con extrañeza

-Es cierto, debo presentarles a la señorita Kaioh Michiru.- Extiende la mano mientras la chica de ojos azules se pone de pie. Ella viene de Paris donde estuvo viviendo algunos años y acaba de regresar a Japón, espero que todos la hagan sentir como en casa

-Arigatoo.- Hace una reverencia. Es un placer estar de nuevo aquí con todos ustedes

Michiru vuelve a tomar asiento mientras la chica de cabellos alborotados se le queda observando detenidamente.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a tomar clases conmigo, en este salón desde un principio? Me hubieras ahorrado el regaño del profesor Tomoeda

-no me lo preguntaste

-¿Es que acaso tengo que preguntarte todo?

-¿es que acaso tengo que decirte todo lo que hago?.- contesta de una manera imitando a Haruka

-Oh Dios, contigo en verdad no se puede

-Tenoh! Deje de interrumpir la clase y salga del salón inmediatamente

-Pero profesor Tomoeda

-¡Es una orden!

Haruka abandono la clase mientras Michiru sonreía. Las clases transcurrieron sin nada relevante, y al finalizar, la chica de ojos verdes ya esperaba a la joven de cabellos aguamarinos en la puerta.

-Creo que me debes algo

-¿Yo? Y ahora que te debo según tu

-No se…quizá una caminata en el parque, o una cena, o tan siquiera dejarme que te acompañe a tu casa, después de todo por tu culpa me sacaron del salón

-Ja, ahora resulta que tus faltas de educación son culpa mía

-Si interrumpí la clase fue por estar platicando contigo

-Yo no te pedí que hablaras conmigo…pero bueno puedes acompañarme si quieres

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-Puedes acompañarme si quieres?

-Lo repito nuevamente ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Ahora hasta especificar tengo, y se supone que yo soy la difícil…Joven Tenoh ¿Gusta acompañarme a mi humilde casa?

-Será un placer.- Dobla su brazo para que Michiru se sujete de el

Ambos salieron caminando de la escuela así. Por unos momentos estuvieron sin decir nada hasta que Haruka decidió romper el silencio.

-Paris… ¿un buen lugar para vivir no?

-Si, es un hermoso lugar, lleno de tanta magia, de un ambiente hipnotizante

-Jeje, la verdad yo nunca he ido, no soy de los que suele viajar mucho

-Talvez algún día te lleve para que comprendas porque atrapa a quien lo visita

-¿Y si es tan así como lo describes, porque decidiste regresar a Japón?

-Ahh pues…mira esta es mi casa

Haruka observo el lugar con detenimiento. Una enorme mansión blanca que ocupaba toda la cuadra se asomaba, Michiru lo invito a pasar, caminaron en silencio debido a que el chico no dejaba de mirar la elegante arquitectura clásica que imperaba en cada pared o pasillo.

-Ja, humilde casa, si como no

-A mis padres les gusta las cosas extravagantes

-Ya veo que si

-¿Quiere conocer algo mas acerca de Michiru Kaioh?.- sonríe dulcemente mientras sujeta la perilla de la puerta

-¿Eh?.- Pone una cara ingenua durante unos segundos y al comprender el significado sonríe coquetamente. Todo lo que venga de ti me interesa

La chica de cabello aguamarina abrió la puerta sosteniendo su sonrisa. A pesar de la hora, la habitación se encontraba oscura debido a unas cortinas que no dejaban entrar la luz, Michiru las abrió y Haruka vio con asombro como el lugar estaba repleto de cuadros.

-No sabia que te gustara coleccionar cuadros.- Miro una pintura y vio como estaba firmada oír Kaioh Michiru. Tu….¿Tu los pintaste?

La chica solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-En verdad son cuadros muy hermosos, eres muy buena

-¿Lo crees?

-Por supuesto…deberías ver mis garabatos. En verdad estas llena de sorpresas, creo que ahora es justo que yo te de una

-Eso me intriga

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Cómo puedes sorprenderme?

-Vamos a tu estancia, ya lo veras.- Haruka tomo a Michiru de la mano y la jalo corriendo en dirección a la estancia

-¿Qué tiene mi estancia de interesante?

-Ya lo veras

Se acerco al piano que se encontraba ahí. Desde que habían pasado por ahí lo había contemplado, como si un extraño impulso lo llamase, tomo asiento y comenzó a tocar una triste melodía, en verdad parecía que salía de lo más profundo de su corazón. De pronto, unas notas de violín comenzaron a escucharse, la chica de ojos verdes abrió sus ojos y observo como la chica de cabello aguamarina tocaba el violín apasionadamente, parecía un ángel con aquella delicadeza de sus movimientos, y al mismo tiempo parecía predecir las notas de piano para así complementarlas. La canción se escucho perfecta, como si hubiese sido ensayada desde hace ya varios años, y sin embargo, era algo que nacía de las lágrimas de su alma.

-¿Ahora me resultaste una violinista?

-Y tu un pianista, así que no te quejes

-Mmm de las pocas cosas que aprendí de mi madre

-Pues lo aprendiste muy bien

-Pues tú no te quedas tan atrás, es mas, diría que me llevas la delantera jeje

Ambos comenzaron a reír al unísono, en verdad que estaban disfrutando aquel momento.

-Creo que debo irme, es tarde y seguro mi padre me debe estar esperando

-Esta bien, te acompaño a la puerta

Ya en la puerta.

-Me da gusto…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Haberme parado en el puente esa noche, me dio la oportunidad de conocerte

-A mi también me dio gusto conocerte

-Cuídate Sirena.- se despide dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Igualmente, tú también cuídate

Haruka comienza a alejarse, la violinista se da la vuelta y comienza a cerrar su puerta cuando escucha una voz que la detiene.

-Michiru…

Ella voltea y ve como el chico la observa fijamente.

-Gracias…gracias por encontrarme.- lo dice tiernamente y se va

-Gracias a ti…porque fuiste tu quien me encontró.- Lo susurra para si misma mientras se despide con una sonrisa

* * *

KONICHIWA! POR FIN TERMINE ESTE CHAPTER, BUENO HOY NO ES TAN TARDE, DIGO LAS 12:04 ES UNA HORA CONSIDERABLE PARA MI JEJE. SIENTO HABERME RETRASO PERO YO OS ADVERTI, PA LOS QUE PREGUNTARON DE LA FIESTA DE CUMPLE DE MI AMIGA ESTUVO GENIAL, DIGO, POR ALGO LA ORGANIZE YO JEJE (MAS PRESUMIDA NO PODRÍA SONAR), NO PERO EN VERDAD SUPERO MIS ESPECTATIVAS Y POR SUPUESTO LOS DE ESA NIÑA, CREO QUE ME HACE FALTA DORMIR (TERMINO A LAS 5:30 AM Y LA FESTEJAMOS 3 DÍAS SEGUIDOS JEJE).

¿QUE OPINAN¿SI TIENE SENTIDO ESTE CAPITULO? NO SE, EN VERDAD QUE DESCONOZCO QUE QUERÍA EXPRESAR AL ESCRIBIR ESTO PERO…AH ESTE FUE EL RESULTADO, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.

CONTESTANDO ALGUNOS REVIEW (RECUERDEN QUE FF ME VLOQUEA SI LO HAGO ESPECIFICANDO) CONSIDERO UN HONOR QUE CONSIDEREN QUE CAPTE LA ESENCIA DE ESTAS NIÑAS, YO SOY UNA GRAN ADMIRADORA, MANEJAN UNE STILO TAN ATRAPANTE EN SU PERSONALIDAD QUE ME ENCANTA, Y ME DA GUSTO QUE MI ESCRITURA POR LO MENOS SE PAREZCA ALGO A ELLAS. CONTESTANDO OTRA PREGUNTA ¿MICHIRU SABE QUE HARUKA ES UNA CHICA? TALVEZ…AUN NO ESTOY SEGURA DE ESO, DEPENDE DE LA TRAMA ¿QUE OS GUSTARÍA?

ME DESPIDO ESPERANDO PODER ESTAR AQUÍ PRONTO, ES LO MAS SEGURO PUES TERMINARON MIS EXAMENES (AHH HOY TUVE UNO FATAL) Y POR EL MOMENTO NO HAY MAS PARTY'S, BUENO LA MÍA DE MI CUMPLE, PERO PARA ESO FALTA UNA SEMANA JEJE.

SAYONARA

LILITHAESLAND


	3. No DeJeS De AsOmBrArME

-Buenos días señorita.- le tapa los ojos a la chica

-Hola Haruka

-Pero…

Aquella hermosa mañana sabatina, la chica de ojos verdes se había levantado muy temprano para ir a casa de la chica de cabello aguamarina. Llevaba ya ahí varios horas esperando el momento en que ella saliera de su casa, y cuando esta por fin lo hizo trato de sorprenderla, sin embargo, al parecer no lo consiguió.

-Pero ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-El olor que llenas en el aire cuando estas cerca

-Es que soy el viento.- le destapa los ojos

-Además…como olvidar tu voz

-¿Qué insinúas?

-¿Yo? Nada jaja. ¿Y…a que se debe el honor de tu visita?

-Tan pronto lo olvidaste….acompañarte a tu casa, caminata por el parque, una cena, ya te acompañe, ahora solo me debes lo otro

-Vaya, que memoria tienes

-Solo cuando me conviene.- sonríe maliciosamente

-¿Y te conviene?.- imita la sonrisa de Haruka

-Por supuesto…no todos los días estoy con una chica como tu

-¿Desde que horas llevas aquí Haruka?

-Mmm pues lo suficiente para haber visto el sol salir

-Creo que nunca terminare de conocerte

-Me encanta poder sorprenderte aun.- La mira seriamente. ¿Y a donde ibas?

-Mmm…de compras, a caminar

-Que bien que me cruce en tu camino, para que hagamos algo interesante

-¿Estas diciendo que mis planes son aburridos?

-Pues…

-Oye…- Michiru le da un golpecito en el hombro

-No.- extiende los brazos mientras cierra los ojos y pone una clásica cara de despreocupación. Solo estoy diciendo que una caminata por el parque conmigo seria mas entretenido

-¿Buscas entretenerme?

-Talvez…pero lo que realmente quiero es estar a tu lado

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente por unos instantes. Algo extraño sucedía cuando estaban juntos. La violinista sonrió y su acompañante le devolvió el gesto.

-Esta bien, creo que el día de hoy esta destinado a hacer mejores cosas que ir de compras

-Vamos Sirena

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la banqueta. La chica de ojos verdes abre la puerta de un convertible amarillo para dejar subir a la joven de cabello aguamarino.

-Haruka…- guarda silencio por unos instantes mientras el viento ondea sus cabellos. Puedo preguntarte…

-¿Si?.- Mira desconcertado

-Dijiste…¿Para que quieres estar a mi lado?

-Michiru…- observa como la chica lo mira fijamente. No se…pero me gusta estar contigo, a pesar de que tengo muy poco tiempo de conocerte algo me dice que puedo confiar en ti

-Gracias.- dice tiernamente

-¿Por qué?

-Por creer esas cosas maravillosas de mi?

-Nunca des las gracias por algo que te mereces ¿Va? Anda vamos, mira, ya llegamos

Ambas chicas se bajaron del automóvil. Comenzaron a caminar por aquel parque. Por el día, y quizá por la hora, este se encontraba repleto de niños jugando por los jardines al lado de sus padres, a pesar de ello, no había ningún ruido molesto, todo estaba en el ambiente perfecto para estar con una persona querida.

-Creo que nunca había venido aquí

-¿Bromeas Sirena? Si este lugar es muy conocido

-No, es la verdad, a pesar de que viví muchos años en la ciudad, no conocía este lugar, es muy hermoso

-Si que lo es, cuando yo era un niño solía venir mucho con mis padres, a mi mama le gustaba mucho los espacios abiertos, el aire fresco

-¿le gustaba?

-Ella murió hace ya varios años en un accidente

-Lo siento mucho

-No tienes porque preocuparte, fue hace mucho tiempo. Además.- Mira fríamente. Hace mucho que dejo de tener importancia para mi

-Haruka…

-Lo siento, no me hagas caso

-Esta bien, no te haré caso.- pone una pose fingiendo ignorarlo

-Oye…

-tu fuiste el que me dijo que no te hiciera caso

-No era en serio

-Bueno, luego no digas que no obedezco lo que me dices jajaja

-Disculpe joven.- se acerca un niño que vende rosas. ¿No me compra una rosa para su novia?

-¿Novia?.- contesta Haruka con cara de desconcertado

-Si, su novia es una chica muy linda, y toda niña hermosa debe tener una rosa

-¿Tu crees? En ese caso, te compro todas porque ella es una mujer preciosa. Toma, aunque ella no es mi novia, es solo una amiga

-gracias.- el niño se va corriendo feliz por haber realizado una gran venta

-Toma Michiru, de ahora en adelante creere en todo lo que me dicen los niños

-Gracias.- coge las rosas. Pero no deberías creer tanto en ellos o te quedaras tan pobre que ya no habrá gasolina para el regreso a casa

-No hay problema, ya que eres toda una atleta dejare que empujes el coche

-Jeje que poco caballeroso me saliste, el lugar de que te ofrecieras tu a hacerlo

-Si soy caballeroso…solo que soy un caballero muy flojo jaja

-Oiga.- el niño regresa de nuevo

-¿Si?

-Se me olvido decirle, si no es su novia ¿No cree que debería serlo? Píenselo….-se vuelve a ir corriendo

-Que niño más extraño

-¿Te parece Haru? A mi me parece lindo

-¿Lindo?

¿No estarás celoso de un pequeño niño?

-Talvez….

-Lo tendré en mente

-Bueno, pero me preocupa menos que todos tus demás admiradores

-¿Cuáles admiradores?

-Todos los chicos que se te acercan en la escuela, o todos los que te están mirando en este momento jeje

-¿Cuáles? No sabia que las moscas contaran como chicos jaja

-Ojala fuera, pero eres una niña que llama mucho la atención a donde quiera que vaya

-Si tu dices…aunque si a esas vamos, creo que tienes muchas admiradoras, a ti si que te persiguen las niñas

-Es que soy encantador jeje

-Y poco modesto, olvidaba que esa virtud no es lo tuyo

-Es para que no pierdas la costumbre

-Y…¿Te interesa alguien?

-Eh

-Alguna niña en especial

-Yo.- Traga saliva. No, no estoy interesado en nadie. No creo que….- Haruka se quedo en silencio pensando

-¿No crees que?

-No, nada, no me hagas caso

-Vez, tu eres el que me obliga a que lo ignore

Así transcurrió el día, entre pláticas y distintas actividades. Comenzaba a oscurecer, la luna se asomaba brillando con intensidad, y se hacia tarde, pero ninguno de los dos le importaba, en verdad estaban disfrutando su compañía.

-Creo que se esta haciendo un poco tarde ¿No te regañan tus padres por la hora Michiru?

-Me estas corriendo por lo que veo

-No, no es eso, pero me preocupo por ti

-Pues no te preocupes tanto, vivo sola

-¿En esa enorme casa?

-Si, mis papás están en París, fui la única que se regreso a Japón

-¿Y no te sientas sola viviendo tu únicamente en una casa tan grande?

-La casa ya estaba aquí, así que era un buen lugar para regresar, además tu me has hecho compañía desde que estoy aquí, como el día que te conocí que salí a caminar porque me sentía invadida de soledad, me encontraste, y hoy convertiste un sábado aburrido en algo especial

-pues el sábado aun no termina

-¿Cómo?

-Te falta algo en la promesa, la cena, aun no lo olvides

-No te preocupes, aun no lo he olvidado

-Muy bien, vamonos

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa

-Creo que te gusta sorprenderme

-Ese es mi trabajo Michi

Ambas subieron al vehiculo. Haruka le vendo los ojos a la violinista mientras recorrían la ciudad. La joven de cabello aguamarino no tenia la menor idea a donde iba, y eso le emocionaba, el saber que cosa le había preparado aquel chico para sorprenderla.

-Llegamos

Haruka abrio la puerta del coche para que la chica de profundos ojos azules bajara. La tomo de la mano para que no cayera o tropezara al caminar, y sin decir palabra alguna se dirigieron a algún lugar.

-¿no te parece hermoso?.- le quita la venda a la chica

Desde aquella vereda se alcanzaba a tener vista de toda la ciudad. Las casas se observaban como pequeñas luces en la oscuridad, la luna brillaba con intensidad, un peculiar olor invadía el aire que refrescaba al acariciar sus cuerpos como una tierna brisa.

-Todo desde aquí se ve precioso

-Bueno, no es un restaurant de 5 estrellas pero es el mejor lugar que conozco para cenar.- Extiende una manta larga en el pasto y comienza a sacar comida de una canasta que traía cargando. Además esta comida la prepare yo, no es tan mala como se ve

-No te preocupes Haru, esta noche prefiero este lugar sobre todas las cosas

Las chicas cenaron, platicaron de temas sin importancia, y al terminar Michiru le faltaba aun una ultima sorpresa.

-Ahora falta lo ultimo

-¿Mande?

-Lo ultimo que prepare para ti

-¿Aun hay mas?

-Toma

La chica de ojos verdes le entrega a la joven de cabello aguamarina una caja pintada de negro con pequeños puntos blancos. Esta la abre y ve como por dentro esta pintada una luna rodeada de la oscuridad de la noche.

-Este es mi ultimo obsequio del día de hoy ¿Vez esa luna?.- señala la luna que esta en el cielo. No puedo bajártela y dártela, así que te regalo esta, para que la tengas guardada, y la puedas llevar a todos lados contigo, ella te cuidara y velara tus sueños

-Haruka tu…- abraza al chico sin poder decir nada mas

-Ahora abre tus manos

La chica extiende las palmas de su mano. La chica de ojos verdes deposita unos pétalos de rosa sobre ellos.

-Pide un deseo, el que gustes, y después sóplala par que el viento se las lleve, desde esta altura caerá en al algún lugar de la ciudad y talvez recorra el mundo hasta que tu deseo se vuelva realidad

Michiru sonrió, cerro los ojos por unos instantes, alzo sus manos a nivel de su boca y soplo con intensidad. Solo vio como estos se alejaban siendo llevaods por la brisa nocturna que ondeaba sus cabellos.

La violinista no pudo evitar abrazar a Haruka, se lanzo a sus brazos casi por inercia y este le correspondió. Una extraña sensación recorrió sus cuerpos al estar juntos, una calidez como si tuvieran años de conocerse. Ambos se quedaron así por varios minutos, juntos, protegiéndose del frió pero al mismo tiempo agradeciéndose el día tan maravilloso que habían pasado juntos.

-hoy no has dejado de sorprenderme

-Escuchar eso me hace feliz, quiere decir que cumplí mi cometido

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Dicen que el día que uno deje de asombrarse con lo que hace una pareja, un amigo...que ese dia ese algo especial se terminara

-Entonces nunca dejes de asombrarme

-no te preocupes Michiru, eso espero también yo, luchare por conseguirlo

Y ambos chicos se quedaron así abrazados en silencio mientras el viento acariciaba sus rostros.

* * *

ES LA 1:37 AM EXACTAMENTE. ESTE CAPITULO ES MUY ESPECIAL PARA MI PORQUE DEJE UNA PARTE DE MI ALMA EN EL, QUIZÁ PORQUE LO ULTIMO SUCEDIÓ EN VERDAD HACE DOS SEMANAS, Y ESO ES ALGO DIFÍCIL DE OLVIDAR. TALVEZ ESTE CHAP SEA SIMPLE PERO NO TRATO DE HACER ALGO COMPLICADO, SOLO TRATO DE NARRAR UNA HISTORIA, UNA DONDE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO PODAMOS SENTIRNOS IDENTIFICADOS. TAL VEZ SEA ASÍ, PORQUE EN VERDAD YO CREO QUE LAS MEJORES PERSONAS DE NUESTRA VIDA NOS ENCUENTRAN SIN NOSOTROS BUSCARLAS, Y AL HACERLO, CAMBIAN TODO POR COMPLETO, ADEMÁS CUANDO MENOS NOS DAMOS CUENTA YA SON TODO PARA NOSOTROS. HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS, Y QUIERO REGALARLES ESTA PARTE DE MI QUE ESCRIBÍ CON MUCHO CARIÑO. GRACIAS POR LAS FELICITACIONES DE CUMPLEAÑOS ANTICIPADAS, LOS REVIEW CON CONSEJOS, SUGERENCIAS, REGAÑOS, PERO SOBRE TODO ESTÍMULOS PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE. NO SE CUANDO ACTUALICE PORQUE NO SE COMO ESTARÁN ESTOS DÍAS, PERO ESPERO ESTAR DE REGRESO LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE. LOS DEJO CON LA PRIMERA FRASE DEL OPENING DE GRAVITATION, QUE A PESAR DE SER MUY SIMPLE ME CAUTIVO AL ESCUCHARLA, Y ME RECUERDA EL PORQUE DE ESTE FIC.

SAYONARA

LILITHAESLAND

ITSU NO MA NI KA BOKURA NANIGENAKU DEATTA

SIN ESPERARNOS EL UNO AL OTRO NOS CONOCIMOS SIN QUERER


	4. CoNfEsIoNeS

**CoNfEsIoNeS**

"El amor no se busca, se da, cuando dos caminos se encuentran en un día especialmente creado para la casualidad"

* * *

-¡Tenoh¡¡Tenoh!

-Este…si profesor…- Quita su cara de distraída

-Todavía que llega tarde no presta atención en clases, usted es el colmo, a la próxima lo saco del salón Tenoh

Esa mañana Haruka había llegado tarde a su clase. No había alcanzado lugar cerca de la violinista, y aun así no podía dejar de mirarla. Mantenía una leve sonrisa mientras miraba con atención al profesor, su hermoso cabello aguamarina caía sobre sus hombros, y su estética figura era adornada por su uniforme. Algo la obligaba a verla, una extraña sensación que no era capaz de definir recorría todo su cuerpo, imaginaba tantas cosas acerca de ella, de las dos, si no hubiera sido porque el aula se encontraba repleta de sus compañeros hubiera corrido hasta la sirena y…

-Creo que aun sigues dormido

-Michiru…-Tarda en reaccionar. Yo no… ¿Termino la clase?

-Desde hace unos minutos, creo que tanto desvelo te esta haciendo daño.- Comienza a reir. Si sigues así ya no voy a dejar que veas caricaturas en las noches

-¡Oye¿Estas insinuando que soy un niño y aparte sin quehacer?

-Pues….- Pone un acara de cómo cuando te dan el avión

-Jaja que graciosa

-Oh vamos, que enojon eres señor amargado

-No soy amargado, solo que tú me maltratas

-Seee claro, ahora yo

-Pues quien mas¿Acaso vez a alguien mas aquí?

-Oh Dios, en verdad contigo no se puede

-oye…-Seriedad. ¿Por qué estabas tan distraído?

No lo se, la clase era muy aburrida creo

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro Michiru, pero salgamos de aquí o pasaremos todo nuestro descanso en el salón de clases

Ambas chicas salieron del aula para dirigirse a un pequeño césped que se encontraba detrás de los salones de séptimo grado. Era la única parte de la escuela donde realmente se podía percibir un ambiente lleno de paz, era un lugar fresco, silencioso, ideal para obtener un buen rato de compañía. Haruka llevo a la pintora ahí para poder conversar a gusto, quería estar a solas con ella, aunque no supiera porque.

-¿Extrañas Paris?.- pregunta solo por hacer conversación

-A veces…pero extrañaba mas Tokio

-¿Por eso regresaste?

-No, regrese para ver si encontraba un loco psicópata que me molara la vida.- comienza a reír insinuando a la chica de ojos verdes que ella era su psicópata

-Pues tuviste suerte porque lo encontraste…y ahí te va…- Haruka se lanza tratando de atrapar a la chica de cabello aguamarina pero esta la esquiva.

-Creo que eres muy malo atrapando gente

-Ya lo veremos Michiru

La chica de cabello alborotad siguió tratando de atrapar a la joven de ojos azules sin mucho éxito. A pesar de que Michiru es muy ágil, Haruka lo era también, y termino por atraparla abrazándola por la cintura. Sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, sus miradas se cruzaron diciéndose tantas cosas y a la vez nada, el latir del corazón de Haruka se acelero y alcanzo a percibir el aliento de la violinista tan cerca del suyo. Sintió un deseo irreprimible de atraparlo con su boca, y creyó ver como los labios de la pintora se acercaban lentamente a los suyos….hasta que el sonar de un timbre interrumpió…

-Creo que el descanso termino, es mejor que nos vayamos o el profesor no nos dejara entrar

-Si claro, no quiero tener mas problemas con el. Suelta a la chica y comienza a caminar cada una separada de la otra hacia el salón.

-Talvez si no te durmieras en clases no tendrías problemas

-Es que su clase es aburridísima ¿Acaso es eso mi culpa?

-No, pero dormirte si jajaja

-Oye, vas a ver como si pongo atención en todo lo que restan de las clases

-Ya lo veremos

-Claro que lo haré

Las clases continuaron. Sin embargo, Haruka siguió sin prestar atención. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos con Michiru, ni definir lo que estaba sintiendo. Quizá, la violinista también estaba experimentando algo similar, por eso ese casi beso, pero no podía estar segura de eso, y lo más importante, Michiru no sabia realmente quien era Tenoh Haruka.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?.- dijo al terminar las clases

-Claro, nunca esta de más un chofer.- en tono de burla

-¿O sea que solo me quieres de medio de transporte?

-Bueno, no solo eso…también necesito quien me haga reír un rato

-Chofer y payaso, si que te soy útil.- finge cara de enojado

-Vez, y luego dices que no eres enojon

-…….- Mantiene su expresión

-Esta bien, puedo irme sola, al fin y al cabo mi casa queda unas cuantas atrás.- comienza a caminar rumbo a su casa

-Oye, espérame.- Corre tras de Michiru

-Creí que estabas enojado

-Tú sabes que yo nunca podría estar enojado contigo

-Jaja, ya lo sabia, no puedes vivir sin mi

-Claro…que no puedo.- lo susurra

Por varios minutos caminaron sin decir nada hasta que la chica de cabello alborotado rompió el silencio.

-Michiru….

-¿Si Haruka?

-No, nada, no me hagas caso

-Como que nada ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Llevas varios minutos muy callado

-Yo…quiero decirte algo, pero no estoy seguro de lo que pase después de eso

-No creo que pase nada malo

-No estoy tan seguro de eso

-pues si no me dices nunca lo sabremos.- en tono tierno. ¿Acaso no soy tu amiga¿No confías en mí?

-Claro que lo eres, por eso, porque eres mi amiga y confió en ti es que me da miedo decirte, no quiero perderte

-No te preocupes, eso no sucederá

-Michiru yo…Cerro los ojos, tomo aire y hablo con toda la fuerza que salía de su cuerpo aunque apenas se alcanzaba a escuchar. Yo soy una chica

Guardo silencio mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados. Espero los insultos de la violinista, quizá una cachetada, huida, sin embargo eso no sucedió. Abrió los ojos después del inmenso silencio que reino, levanto su rostro con cautela y vio como Michiru la observaba con una mirada que no sabría definir, tierna y al mismo tiempo agradecida.

-¿Eso es todo¿Por eso tanto alboroto?

-¿Cómo que eso es…todo¿No estas sorprendida¿Molesta¿No te importa?

-Sorprendida…mmm…no, porque ya lo sabia, molesta, si, un poco, porque no me lo habías dicho antes, e importarme, no, tampoco¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-No te entiendo…¿Cómo que ya lo sabias?

-Bueno, no te voy a negar que al principio si pensé que eras un chico, pero, conforme te empecé a tratar me di cuenta que estaba en un error, no se, quizá el ser un artista me ha ayudado a descubrir las formas y figuras detrás de las apariencias

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?

-Porque esperaba que tu lo hicieras, que me tuvieras la confianza suficiente para hacerlo. Además, si así te sientes a gusto ¿Por qué habría yo de meterme?

-Pero, no solo es eso…todo esto quiere decir que….que también me gustan las chicas

-Haruka, ya te dije que no me importa, eres mi amigo, y te quiero por la maravillosa persona que eres, no por lo que te gusta

-¿Esto quiere decir que…?

-¿Amigas?

-Amigas

Ambas chicas se abrazaron por unos instantes y continuaron sus caminos.

-Gracias

-…..- Pone cara de desconcierto ¿Por qué?

-Por confiar en mí

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, la confianza es indispensable en la amistad

-Tienes razón Haru ¿Y sabes? Hay algo que también quiero contarte

-¿No vas a decirme que tu en realidad eres un hombre?

-Pues….

-¿Qué?

-Jaja, no te creas, es una broma

-Ya me estabas asustando

-No, lo que yo quiero decirte es otra cosa, no es serio pero…tiene que ver con el porque regrese a Japón

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Haru yo…

Doblan en la esquina que deja ver de frente la casa de la violinista. Allí, recargado, se encuentra un chico con ropa de vestir, cabello corto y negro, ojos azules y muy atractivo. Este se acerca a ver a Michiru a lo lejos hasta llegar a las chicas.

-Así que eso era lo que querías decirme

-Siento no habértelo dicho antes

Haruka y Michiru sostenían una conversación nocturna después de que la primera chica se retiro de la casa de la violinista para dejar a esta con aquel chico.

-no tienes porque decirme todo

-Pero este tipo de cosas si porque somos amigos

-No te preocupes, en serio, además ya me lo ibas a contar, eso es lo importante

-¿entonces no estas enojado?

-Claro que no¿Cómo podría enojarme con la niña de los ojos más hermosos que conozco?

-¿O sea que solo me quieres por mis ojos?

-No, también por tu arrogancia, tu sentido del humor ácido, y ese carácter tan difícil

-Oye...esos mas que atributos parecen defectos

-¿Y que crees que es lo que te estoy diciendo?

-Tienes suerte de estar tan lejos

-Jaja, si claro, las ventajas del teléfono

Las chicas comenzaron a reír como siempre, su amistad parecía que crecía cada vez mas, sin embargo, Haruka no estaba segura de eso.

Y...¿Cuándo piensan casarse?

-Al terminar el semestre, así quedamos antes de que yo viniera a Japón, que pasaría un tiempo aquí y luego seria la boda

-¿Vas a regresar a Paris?

-No lo se

-Espero que no...te extrañaría mucho

-Yo también te voy a extrañar

Un inmenso silencio.

-bueno, creo que es noche, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para ir a la escuela, te dejo para que descanses, buenas noches

-Igualmente

La chica de ojos verdes iba a colgar hasta que...

-michiru...

-¿Si?

-No, nada...descansa

-Gracias

La violinista colgó el teléfono y se fue a descansar sabiendo que tenia una muy buena amiga. Lo que ella no sabia es que en aquella pausa en el auricular alguien había querido decirle algo que no se atrevía a decir. Haruka pensó por unos instantes que si no hubiese sido por la aparición del prometido de Michiru le hubiera dicho aquellas cosas tan diferentes que le hacia sentir, y que nunca nadie le había hecho experimentar. Sin embargo, se prometió así misma que eso nunca sucedería, se quedo sosteniendo el teléfono mientras le decía a una persona que se había cruzado en su vida por casualidad...pero que había venido a cambiar todo lo que había en si...hasta su vida...aquella cosa que jamás le pronunciaría a ella.

* * *

EN REALIDAD...NO TENGO MUCHO QUE DECIR. SIENTO LA TARDANZA PERO LA ESCUELA HA ETADO ABSORBIENDO LA MAYOR PARTE DE MI TIEMPO, Y MI INSPIRACIÓN...BUENO HABÍA ESTADO MUY LEJOS DE MI DESDE HACE VARIOS DIAS.

LO HABÍA OLVIDADO MENCIONAR, A LA GENTE QUE ME ESCRIBIA A MI MAIL DEBO DECIRLES QUE POR RAZONES EN CONTRA DE MI VOLUNTAD TIVE QUE DEJAR DE USARLO ASÍ QUE LES PEDIRIA DE TODO FAVOR QU ENO ME ESCRIBAN MAS AHÍ, Y QUE SI RECIBE ALGO CON LA DIRECCIÓN DE ESE MAIL NO LE HAGAN MUHCO CASO, AHORA TENGO UNA NUEVA DIRECCIÓN DE CORREO ELECTRÓNICO QUE COMO SIEMPRE ESTA AQUÍ PARA CUALQUIER COMENTARIO, SUGERENCIA, O CUALQUIER COSA QUE QUIERAN HACER CONMIGO JEJE

ESPERO QUE ME DIGAN QUE PIENSAN DEL FIC, NO SE SI ME SALI DE LUGAR, O QUE FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ EN ESTE CAPITULO ¿TIENE ALGO QUE VER? NO LO SE...PERO LO UNICO QUE SE ES QUE ASÍ PASO...

SAYONARA

LILITHAESLAND


	5. AmIsTaD

**"El amor no se busca, se da, cuando dos caminos se encuentran en un día especialmente creado para la casualidad".**

**AmIsTaD**

Haruka se encontraba en el salón de clases. Esa mañana por una extraña razón había llegado temprano, no había podido dormir tranquilamente y se había cansado de dar vueltas en la cama así que decidió irse a la escuela. Como era de esperarse no había nadie en el aula, estaba aburrida, cansada, se recostó sobre sus brazos que se encontraban recargados sobre el pupitre mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el pizarrón perdiéndose en la nada.

-Si sigues mirando el pizarrón de esa forma puede ser que lo rompas

La chica de cabello alborotado volteo al reconocer esa voz.

-Lo mismo dijiste del agua del lago aquella vez y no paso nada

-No te confíes, no siempre puedes tener tanta suerte

-Lo hago para ver si vuelvo a conocer a una linda chica como tu

-Dudo que mirando un pizarrón puedas conocer a alguien, pero, tú no pierdas las esperanzas

-Claro que no las pierdo, porque te he invocado, parece que siempre apareces cuando miro algo con insistencia

La violinista se quedo mirando sin saber que decir, esta vez, por primera ocasión había perdido ante los comentarios de Haruka.

-Es agradable ver que de vez en cuando puedo ganarte

-No te acostumbres, además, ser caritativa contigo de vez en cuando no me hace daño

-See claro

Haruka se quedo observando fijamente a la chica de cabello aguamarina.

-Y a todo esto ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?

-¿Acaso no te agrada mi compañía? Además, lo mismo debería preguntarte yo

-No podía dormir, así que decidí venir a matar un poco mi tiempo aquí

-Ja ja pues deberías padecer de insomnio mas seguido para que llegues temprano a la escuela y el profesor no te regañe tanto por llegar tarde

-Ja ja que graciosa.- tono sarcástico. ¿Y tú?

-Yo siempre llego temprano

-Mmm no me refería a eso.- gota de sudor característica de anime. ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?

-Josh me trajo a la escuela en su automóvil, pero creo que se le hizo demasiado temprano

-Jaja ya veo que si.- Trata de sonar de lo mas normal. ¿Y hasta cuando se quedara?

-Parece que lo estas corriendo

-Yo no lo corro, pero digo, quiero saber hasta cuando te seguiré viendo con esa carita de niña enamorada a medio morir

-Yo no miro así

-Claro que lo haces

-No

-Si

-No, no y no

-Que si, que si y si

Ambas chicas se miraron enojadas hasta que comenzaron a reír.

-Ja ja, bueno si no tienes cara de niña enamorada por lo menos veo que te pone de buen humor

-No, el que me pone de buen humor eres tu

-No me cambies el tema Sirena

-No te estoy cambiando el tema

-Te pregunte hasta cuando se va a quedar Josh, cuando te llevara y se casaran para vivir felices por siempre.- Comienza a hacer gestos y movimientos teatrales burlándose de la chica.

-ja ja que gracioso

-Aun no escucho una respuesta.- Pone su mano sobre su oreja simulando cuando alguien escucha

-Va a pasar unos días aquí, vino por negocios, y cuando termine la escuela yo regresare a Paris para casarnos.

Disimulo que no le dolía haber escuchado eso. Pero, Haruka ya lo sabia, que no tenia esperanzas, que nunca podría competir contra Josh, así que solo le quedaba ofrecerle su mas sincera amistad…a pesar de que en fondo deseara ser algo mas.

-Así que pasara tu cumpleaños contigo

-No, el se va regresar un día antes

-Perfecto. Así podré pasar todo el día contigo

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?

-Oh, es una sorpresa

-Tus sorpresas me intrigan

-Si, lo se, por eso lo hago, me encanta ver la cara de intrigada que pones ja ja

Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando de personas hasta que llego el comienzo de la primera clase. Todas las clases Haruka no pudo dejar de pensar en Michiru, al igual que lo había hecho toda la noche. La quería, de una forma que no sabia describir, esa chica la hacia sentir cosas que nunca antes había experimentado. Pero, ella solo era un sueño, alguien a quien no podía aspirar a tener. Solo le quedaba darle toda su amistad. Esa era la única forma en la que podría demostrarle todo su amor.

-¿A dónde vas a ir saliendo de la escuela?

-Supongo que a mi casa, al menos que tengas un lugar mas interesante donde quieras llevarme

-Por mi seria un placer llevarte a donde quisieras, pero, creo que ese honor le corresponde a cierto niño que vendrá hoy por ti

-Pues entonces creo que el día de hoy no iré a ningún lado porque Josh no vendrá por mí, y tú, te rehúsas a salir conmigo.- dice en tono divertido

-ok ok, yo te llevare a donde quieras

-No es una obligación salir conmigo.- finge estar enojada

-Que difícil eres

-Así somos todas las mujeres

-Ay dios, esta bien, señorita, gusta obsequiarme un poco de su compañía esta tarde, me sentiría realmente halagado

-Mmm dejame pensarlo

-Que mala

-Ja ja, claro, seria un honor

Haruka pone su brazo para que Michiru se sujete de el.

Aquel día el clima no era muy bueno. Hacia un poco de frió, y el gris de las nubes aseguraba que lo mas posible era que lloviera. Aun así, a ambas chicas parecía que el clima no les importunaba mucho, caminaban por las calles de la ciudad contemplando el paisaje, de alguna forma, y sin saber porque, había un ambiente diferente aquella tarde.

-Seguro que extrañaras tardes como estas en Japón

Haruka volteo a mirar a Michiru al decir ese comentario, y pudo notar como existía cierta mirada de nostalgia en los ojos de la Sirena.

-¿Qué te sucede Sirena?

-La última vez que me fui.- en tono serio y confidente. Pensé que ya no regresaría a Japón, quería estar lejos de aquí, de todos, olvidarme de la vida que había llevado aquí, ahora es diferente.

-Michiru…

-Sabes, desde que llegue aquí tu has hecho que la perspectiva que tenia de este lugar sea diferente, tu amistad me ha servido para darme cuenta de tantas cosas, y no quiero perderla.

-Vamos niña, mi amistad nunca la perderás

Ambas chicas en ese momento se abrazaron. En unos instantes una suave llovizna comenzó a caer. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas se movió. La chica de ojos verdes no podía entender lo que le sucedía a la violinista, sentía que una extraña nostalgia la invadía, un aire melancólico, como si se estuviese despidiendo sin decir adiós. Haruka solo la abrazo de la forma mas calida que pudo, y al sentirla tan cerca sintió de nuevo aquella impetuosa necesidad de probar sus labios. Pensó que lo haría, que debería arriesgar todo¿Qué podía perder? Quizás a ella. Fue entonces cuando se dijo insistentemente que todo lo que tendría de Michiru seria su amistad, y debería estar contenta de ello. Al menos eso intentaría.

-Si seguimos mojándonos podrías pescar un resfriado mujer, y no quiero ser yo el culpable de que te enfermes

-Ja ja, esta bien, si me enfermo creo que te obligare a que me cuides, que me des te caliente y te quedes conmigo hasta que mejore

-ok, entonces espero que no te enfermes

-Oye!

-Solo bromeaba

La lluvia comenzó a caer con más intensidad. Haruka sujeto la mano de la pintora para correr a un árbol a refugiarse del agua. Estaban empapadas, Michiru temblaba y Haruka se acerco lo mas que pudo de nuevamente a abrazarla. Con su cabello mojado Michiru se veía aun más hermosa que de costumbre, o tan siquiera eso pensó Haruka. Su sonrisa, aquella mirada que a veces parecía tan fría, pero que podía ser tan calida la incitaba a perderse en sus labios. Se acerco, y sintió que esta vez era el momento, no importaba la gente, el lugar, solo que la amaba. Se fue acercando lentamente, no lo podía creer, por fin su aliento y el de la sirena serian uno mismo. Esta vez, el teléfono celular se robo ese momento.

-Por lo que oí creo que era Josh

-Si, creo que termino con los negocios que tenia el día de hoy, así que me invito a cenar

-Entonces creo que debo llevarte a casa, no me parece que esa vestimenta mojada sea la más apropiada para la ocasión

La chica de ojos verdes llevo a la violinista a su casa. No podía creer que como aquella ocasión otra vez se hubiera quedado tan cerca de probar los labios de la chica de profundos ojos azules. El timbre del receso, ahora el celular, algo en el destino le decía que no debía, que era estupido intentarlo, que debía comprenderlo, y conformarse con el significado que ella sentía hacia su persona ¿Pero que sentía Michiru por ella?

-Llegando tomas un baño si no quien se va a enfermar vas a ser tu

-Bueno, tu dijiste que si yo me enfermaba te tendría que cuidar, ahora si yo me enfermo quien me cuidara serás tu, todo por pasar una tarde nuevamente contigo

-no necesitas enfermarte para estar conmigo, solo necesitas pedírmelo. Esta bien, debo irme antes de que Josh llegue y me encuentre así

-Cuidate Michiru, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana

Ambas se despidieron.

-Haruka!

-Si.- Voltea al escucharla

Silencio.

-No, nada, solo quería decirte que eres mi amiga y te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero Michiru

Y se alejo agitando su mano en una señal de adiós. Era una lastima, pero solo así, como en papel de amiga, le había podido decir lo mucho que la quería…

* * *

TERMINE. ESPERO LES GUSTE, CUALQUIER DUDA, RECLAMACION, CARTAS BOMBAS, AMENAZAS DE MUERTE SERAN BIEN RECIBIDAS. UHU, POR FIN ACABO LA ESCUELA, AHORA VACACIONES, ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO, MAY GRACIAS POR EL OSITO (NO ME LO COMERE JEJE) Y POR LA AYUDA PA ESTE CHAP. 

SAYONARA

LILITHAESLAND


	6. ImAgEn

"El amor no se busca, se da, cuando dos caminos se encuentran en un día especialmente creado para la casualidad"

* * *

**Creo firmemente en el poder de una imagen de transportarnos nuevamente a aquel momento inolvidable, de respirar el mismo olor, de evocar la misma sensación, de sentir los mismos ojos y hacer que nuestro corazón tiemble de la misma forma cuando aquella persona que nos hace sentir amor estuvo a nuestro lado.**

**ImAgEn**

Durante varios días Michiru y Josh habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos. O tan siquiera eso pensaba Haruka. Pero pronto se iría, y todo volvería a ser como siempre, las salidas al termino de las clases, las largas noches hablando por teléfono hasta llegar a la madrugada, las sonrisas, los abrazos, y ese día, por fin había llegado.

-Así que lo fuiste a dejar al aeropuerto

-Si, estaba un poco triste

-Y supongo que tu también

Un inmenso silencio se escucho en el teléfono.

-Bueno, se perderá tu cumpleaños, pero para tu fortuna me tienes a mí

-Ya hasta lo había olvidado, nunca me ha agradado cumplir años

-Jaja, no me digas que eres ese tipo de niñas que teme hacerse viejas jaja

-No

-See claro, bueno, pues de ahora en adelante vas a querer que sea tu cumpleaños diario

-Ya veremos

-Bueno, ya es noche, y no quiero que por mi culpa tengas ojeras mañana, no lo soportaría jeje

-Ja ja, gracias por tu preocupación, pero no es necesario. Aun así tienes razón, ya es noche, y hoy tuve un día muy cansado. Que pases buenas noches Haru, dulces sueños, descansa

-Igualmente Sirena, no olvides que tienes una cita conmigo mañana saliendo de la escuela

-Ja ja, ahora se convirtió en cita, pero esta bien, no lo olvidare

Faltaban pocos minutos antes de la medianoche. Haruka se acostó en su cama sin hacer nada, esperando a que llegaran las 12:00. El ring del teléfono se dejo escuchar en otra casa.

-Bueno

-Feliz cumpleaños

-¿Mande?

-Feliz cumpleaños Michiru, quería ser la primera persona en felicitarte, bueno ya lo hice, hasta mañana

Y Haruka colgó el teléfono dejando a la violinista totalmente desconcertada.

Esa mañana a la chica de ojos verdes se le hizo tarde. Cuando llego al salón vio a sus compañeros reunidos en equipos. Quiso acercarse al grupo donde se encontraba la pintora, pero el profesor la mando con otros compañeros a quienes les hacia falta un integrante. Durante todas las clases, Haruka solo observo a Michiru a lo lejos, hoy se veía particularmente mas linda, y venia vestida con una ropa que Haruka no le había visto antes. Quizá se había vestido especialmente para ella, para la ocasión, la chica de cabello alborotado no podía esperar a que la escuela terminara, esta ocasión las clases se le habían hecho inmensamente largas.

-Nos vamos.- se acerco al grupo de chavas donde se encontraba la pintora

-Si, en un momento, esperame

Se recargo en un poste mientras las chicas seguían conversando. Se sentía invadida de una emoción muy diferente, a pesar de que había salido en tantas ocasiones con ella, esta vez sentía cierto nerviosismo, las piernas le temblaban y quizá las muy mencionadas maripositas en el estomago. No había duda que sentía algo muy especial por esa chica, algo llamado amor.

-Listo

La sirena despertó a Haruka del trance.

-Si, vamonos. Tienes suerte que hoy no haya tanto sol

-Pues si, es un lindo día, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Que el sol no nos molestara al caminar hasta llegar a nuestro destino

-No creo que te vayas a cansar por un poco que camines

-A lo mejor pero sabes, mi carro no quiso salir hoy conmigo, y no seria muy caballeroso dejarte subir a otra clase de vehículos, así que pensé ¿Hay algo mejor una linda caminata por la ciudad?

-jaja si tu lo dices

-Ya veras que si. Y por cierto¿ese peinado?

-¿No te gusta?.- Michiru pasa sus dedos sobre su cabello el cual se encontraba agarrado con un lindo moño rojo

-Al contrario, te vez preciosa, pero nunca antes te había visto que te sujetaras así el cabello

-Bueno, siempre hay un primer día para todo, hasta me vestí especialmente para la ocasión

-¿En serio? No lo había notado (Si, en verdad se arreglo así para mí,)

Las chicas se sentaron a comer en un pequeño restaurant que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. Su mesa se encontraba afuera del establecimiento dejando a la vista un esplendoroso jardín, varios niños corrían, algunas parejas platicaban sentados en las bancas del lugar, mientras Haruka y Michiru conversaban de cosas sin sentido.

-En la noche me colgaste

-Jeje bueno, quería dejarte dormir

-Pues despertandome no me parece la mejor forma de cumplir tu cometido

-Quería ser la primera persona en felicitarte, espero haberlo conseguido

-Pues lo lograste, fuiste la primera y la ultima

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que nadie más lo ha hecho, a excepción de ti

-¿Y tus padres¿Josh?

-Mis papas deben de estar muy ocupados supongo.- Se nota cierta melancolía en sus ojos azules. Y Josh quedo de llamarme en la noche, como vez, últimamente mis cumpleaños no son muy divertidos

-No eran divertidos, porque ya te dije que este cumpleaños va a ser inolvidable

Michiru no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Acaso no vas a decir "Ya veremos"?

-Jaja, no esta vez voy a creerte

Michiru la miro con una cara de niña traviesa. Haruka solo se limito a reír mientras la miraba.

Caminaron durante varias horas con rumbo a ningún lugar. Poco a poco fue anocheciendo así que Haruka le sugirió a la pintora que pasaran a su casa por unas cosas que le hacían falta para la última sorpresa de cumpleaños. Sin embargo, llegaron a un pequeño departamento que se encontraba muy cerca de la casa de la chica de ojos verdes.

-Este lugar no se parece mucho a tu casa

-Que no sea la que tu conoces no significa que no sea mía.- La toma del brazo invitándola a subir. Este departamento es mi pequeño refugio cuando quiero huir del mundo y de toda la gente, mi guarida secreta si quieres verlo así

Las chicas entraron. La decoración a pesar de ser sencilla reflejaba perfectamente la personalidad de la chica de cabello alborotado, había algunos trofeos de competencias de autos, de atletismo, pequeñas figurillas adornando, en fin, la violinista no pudo prestar mucha atención porque Haruka quien la sostenía de la mano la hizo subir a la azotea velozmente.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Estoy pensando que allá dentro esta haciendo mucho calor

-Si tu lo….- la chica fue interrumpida por Haruka

-Feliz cumpleaños Michiru

La sirena no pudo evitar quedar sorprendida al ver lo que estaba frente a ella. Sobre la terraza había una larga manta adornada alrededor con varias velas blancas las cuales resaltaban en la inmensa oscuridad de la noche. El cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas, y la luna brillaba intensamente bañando todo con su brillo. Haruka invito a la violinista a sentarse en medio de todo ello, desde aquel lugar podía verse toda la ciudad, la chica de ojos azules no podía quitar la vista de las casas que a lo lejos parecían simplemente pequeños puntos de luces en aquella oscuridad.

-¿Y esto?

-Al pasar los años y estar lejos de las personas que queremos lo único que nos quedan en ciertas ocasiones son los recuerdos.- Haruka abraza a la violinista. Imágenes, pequeñas sensaciones que nos evocan a quien ya no esta con nosotros. Pronto te vas a ir, y estarás muy lejos de mí, pero ¿sabes? Quiero que cuando eso suceda siempre recuerdes esta noche, que venga a ti el olor de esta noche, el brillo de las velas dándote calor, la imagen de aquellas casas como luces que guían un camino, mi mano sosteniendo la tuya, en fin, a Haruka Tenoh

-Te prometo que siempre voy a recordarte, pero no solo por esta noche, sino por todos los días en que me has hecho feliz, por haberte cruzado una noche en mi camino y haber cambiado mi vida con ello

La violinista se acerco lentamente a la mejilla de de Haruka depositándole un tierno beso. Esta no pudo evitar sentir que una chispa recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo, la miro con ternura mientras al mismo tiempo tomaba una pequeña caja que se encontraba cerca de donde se encontraban sentadas.

-Toma, aun no te he dado tu obsequio de cumpleaños, vamos, ábrelo

Al abrir la caja la violinista encontró una pequeña muñeca hecha de tela. Su cabello rizado color aguamarina y aquellos ojos azules simulaban perfectamente a la sirena.

-Como podrás notar no soy la mejor cosiendo, de hecho mis dedos aun tiene ampollas por las agujas.- Haruka le muestra divertida sus dedos a la pintora. Nunca había cocido antes, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no, esta pequeña niña eres tu, hasta le puse la ropa que traías la primera vez que te vi en el puente del lago, te regalo la primera imagen que yo tuve de ti, como yo siempre voy a recordarte, Michiru, niña, te regalo lo mas sagrado que tengo, una parte de mi corazón

Y diciendo eso ya nada importo. Ni aquella idea absurda de la amistad, o que la sirena tuviera novio, ahora lo único que tenia sentido para Haruka era que amaba a aquella niña de profundo mirar. La beso, así sin mas, después de decir aquellas palabras que salían de lo mas profundo de su ser, por fin, después de tanto sentía los calidos labios de la única persona que era capaz de hacerle creer que ella podía ser una persona mejor.

-Michiru, yo te amo

* * *

Cuando comencé a escribir no tenia la menor idea de que esto terminaría así, pero así sucedió. Siento un poco la tardanza, pero he estado aprovechado mis vacaciones al máximo, hace un año y medio que no tenia vacaciones como las personas comunes, y ahora que mis fuerzas me lo permiten no he querido desaprovechar ningún instante para estar cerca de las personas que quiero así que eso me evita estar cerca de un computador.

Quiero dedicar este capitulo con especial cariño a todos mis amigos, May y Angela, ustedes saben por experiencia propia porque este chap es muy especial para mi; Erika y Jaque, 15 años de amistad son solo una pequeña parte de todos los años que nos quedan por compartir, gracias por llenarlos de felicidad; al niño Trini, voy a copiar tus palabras: lo que siento por ti no se puede expresar con la simplicidad de las letras; Hugo, eres y serás siempre mi amigo, sin ti no hubiera sido capaz de salir de aquella cama; Fa, mientras pueda seguir luchando a tu lado por vivir lo voy a seguir haciendo, pues tu me enseñaste que a pesar de que todo parezca imposible siempre nos debemos mantener en pie; Maggie, niña, nunca olvides que a pesar de todo y de todos, lo que existe entre nosotras es algo que realmente valoro, nuestros errores ya son cosa del pasado. A todos mis demás amigos que he olvidado mencionar, a todos aquellos que leen el fic, gracias por leer esta pequeña parte de mi, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, recuerden que esta fecha es siempre el pretexto para recordar que uno debe luchar por cumplir sus sueños, por hacer aquellas fantasías realidad. Les deseo lo mejor, felices fiestas, disfruten al máximo cada día de sus vidas, con todo cariño:

LILITHAESLAND

P:D: Ya veremos que pasa después de aquel beso, espero sus opiniones al respecto je


	7. Me AmEs O nO

"El amor no se busca, se da, cuando dos caminos se encuentran en un día especialmente creado para la casualidad"

* * *

**Me AmEs o No**

Sus labios se tocaron. Haruka sintió como la sirena correspondió el beso, como se enlazaban dos corazones al entrelazarse sus bocas. O tan siquiera eso fue lo que alcanzo a percibir, todo había sido tan rápido, instantáneo, que su mente no alcanzaba a descifrar que era lo que estaba sucediendo ante ella, en verdad talvez sus temores eran equivocados, y la chica de sus sueños también podría amarla. Al instante Michiru se separo de ella. Hubo un largo silencio, incomodo, hasta que Haruka termino con el.

-Michiru yo...

-Hace frió, creo que debo irme.- La chica de ojos azules comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que daba con el departamento.

-¿Y esto?

-¿Que cosa?.- Agacha la cabeza dirigiendo la mirada al suelo

-Lo que paso aquí, entre nosotras

-No paso nada.- levanta la mirada observando a la chica de ojos verdes fijamente

No alcanzaba a entender ¿porque ese rechazo? Si aquellos labios parecían tan reales. Haruka sintió como se escapaba ante ella la oportunidad que tanto había esperado. No podía permitir eso, perder, no sin antes luchar como lo que siempre había sido, una guerrera que da todo hasta el final.

-Michiru yo te amo...

-Haruka, sabes que te quiero, pero... así, no de la manera que tu esperas, yo solo puedo ser tu amiga, nada más

Aquel nada mas se clavo en lo más profundo de su corazón. Se sintió como una tonta, una tonta por abrir su corazón, por creer en aquella cosa estupida llamada amor, todo eso nada más le había servido para confirmar que no había nacido para ser feliz, quizá para nada más.

-No te preocupes, eso ya lo sabia.- trato de sonar de lo mas normal, tratando de ocultar aquel nudo en la garganta al hablar. Solo quería que lo supieras, eso es todo, que comprenderías que en el mundo hay alguien para quien eres especial

-Tú también eres especial para mi Haru

-Si, lo se

-¿Amigos?

-Si, nostalgia. Amigos

Haruka mostró una sonrisa fingida. Michiru la imito. Sin decir nada más caminaron hacia la salida hasta llegar a la calle.

-Ya es un poco tarde, mejor tomo un taxi

-Si, tienes razón, entonces busquemos uno para que nos vayamos

-¿No te vas a quedar aquí?

-Debo regresar a mi casa, además no voy a dejar que te vayas sola en un taxi a estas horas

-No deberías preocuparte, no me va a pasar nada

-Aun así, yo te traje aquí, yo te devuelvo a tu casa.- sonrió. No podría estar tranquila sino estoy segura que estas bien en tu casa

La violinista entendió en ese momento lo importante que era para aquella chica, quien a pesar de haber sido rechazada seguía tratándola igual que siempre. En el taxi todo se volvió silencio nuevamente, se escuchaba una canción en la radio del conductor a la cual ambas prestaron atención.

_Si tuvieras alas para poder alcanzarte_

_Volaría dejando atrás mi triste pasado_

_Creyendo que puede haber un futuro entre tu y yo._

_Pero me doy cuenta que en mi presente no estas,_

_Que te has ido siguiendo algo más,_

_Algo que no te puedo dar._

_O que tú crees que no seré capaz._

_-Y aun así yo seria capaz de dar toda mi vida por ti, me ames, o no me ames_

-¿Mande?

-Solo terminaba la canción, es muy hermosa ¿No?

-Si, lo es

-¿Crees en ese tipo de amor¿Aquel que se preocupa por el ser amado a pesar de no ser correspondido¿El que es capaz de darlo todo sin esperar nada más que la felicidad del otro?

Michiru se quedo en silencio. En ese momento el taxi se detuvo en frente de la casa de la violinista.

-Fue una linda noche, gracias por todo Haruka.- La sirena bajo del taxi. La ojiverde la imito.

-De nada, solo quería que tu cumpleaños fuera especial aunque…..- se quedo en silencio pensando. Nada, me alegra que la hayas pasado bien

-Buenas noches

-buenas noches

La pintora se metió a su casa mientras la otra chica solo la observaba. Haruka metió las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar sin ninguna dirección aparente. Por su cabeza solo pasaba lo que había sucedido con la sirena esa noche. Aquel beso no dejaba de abrumarla, estaba segura que había sido correspondido, que había existido un solo latir y una sola respiración bailando al unísono. Solo no comprendía aquellas palabras. Quería pensar que sus palabras no eran verdaderas, aunque la razón le decía que era lo mas lógico. Pero ¿Desde cuando el amor es lógico?

Observo la puerta pensando en si debía tocar. Por unos momentos pensó que había llegado a ese lugar por casualidad. Después comprendió que en el fondo era allí donde quería estar. Cuando por fin decidió tocar a la puerta las voces de unos niños interrumpieron sus deseos.

_-¿Nos cuentas una historia antes de ir dormir mama?_

_-Claro pequeños_

-"La cigata".- pensó para si. Aun debes contar ese cuento, siempre fue tu favorito, y el mío también. Creo que debo dejar descansar a los muertos.

Y diciendo aquello se fue de aquel lugar. No deseaba llegar pronto a casa así que decidió caminar hasta su hogar. Las frías calles solo lo hacían sentirse más solo, el aire movía sus cabellos, y quería volar junto a aquel viento tratando que este se llevara todo el dolor que sentía. De pronto comenzó a caer una suave llovinaza que al igual que la tristeza en el corazón de Haruka termino por convertirse en una intensa lluvia. A pesar de ello siguió caminando, como si así pudiera calmar un poco lo que sentía, aquel vació que nada o solo alguien podría llenar. Al abrir la puerta de su casa su padre lo esperaba, se limpio las lagrimas que bien eran fáciles de confundir con la lluvia tratando de disimular estar normal, su padre le había dicho una vez que no se debía llorar, que era una perdida de tiempo, una derrota, y ella no podía perder, o tan siquiera no en frente de el.

-Veo que te has empapado por estar jugando por allí ¡Que manera de desperdiciar el tiempo!

Haruka continuo caminando, esta vez no tenía deseos de pelear con su padre.

-Mañana salimos de viaje a atender a unos negocios así que te quiero temprano listo, sin importar que te andes desvelando o quizá hasta enfermando por tus inconciencias, negocios son negocios

-No te preocupes, ahí estaré-. Con desgano

Subió a su cuarto. Al cambiarse de ropa noto que su identificación no estaba, quizá se había caído cuando saco las manos de sus bolsillos para tocar la puerta en aquel lugar, sin embargo no le presto ninguna importancia. Solo quería dormir, quizá su almohada seria la única capaz de apagar aquella soledad que estaba sintiendo, talvez solo en sus sueños podría hacerlo todo realidad.

"Siempre supe desde que te conocí que habías llegado a mi vida mas que por una casualidad, que eras las respuestas que estaba buscando, porque me hiciste creer en mi y darme cuenta que no todo era soledad. O tan siquiera ya no era así…"

Y aquellos profundos ojos azules del mar dejaron de escribir mientras se seguía escuchando la misma canción.

_Si tuvieras alas para poder alcanzarte_

_Volaría dejando atrás mi triste pasado…_

…_seria capaz de dar toda mi vida por ti, me ames, o no me ames_

(Y te amo).

* * *

CREO QUE ES CORTO EL CAPITULO, AUN ASÍ ESPERO HABERLES PODIDO TRASMITIR AQUELLA SENSACION QUE ME EMBARGA. QUIERO AGRADECER CADA UNO DE LOS REVIEW QUE RECIBO, SON EN VERDAD UNA MANERA DE CONTINUAR ADELANTE Y VER EN QUE ME EQUIVOCO PARA MEJORAR. ¿QUE OPINAN¿QUE FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ? SABEN, NO ME CAERIA NADA MAL UN POCO DE AYUDA, LAS IDEAS SE ME TERMINAN, JAJA CREO QUE MI VIDA AMOROSA NO ES BUENA EN ESTOS DÍAS Y ESTO ESTA COACCIOANANDO MI IMAGINACION. EN FIN, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, AMENEZAS, CARTAS BOMBAS, Y TODO AQUELLO QUE ME QUIERAN DAR JAJA

SAYONARA

LILITHAESLAND


	8. CaMiNOs

"El amor no se busca, se da, cuando dos caminos se encuentran en un día especialmente creado para la casualidad"

* * *

**CaMiNoS**

Ya habían pasado varios días en que la violinista no veía a Haruka. En toda la semana esta no había asistido a la escuela, y la Sirena en el fondo se culpaba por eso. Esa tarde, Michiru caminaba rumbo a su casa mientras pensaba que extrañaba a Haruka, y era porque en verdad lo hacia.

-¿Sabia señorita que en verdad es muy fácil de secuestrar?

-Quizá un poco...- La pintora volteo, y sonrió al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida

Ambas chicas se miraron como si fuera la primera vez. Hacia unos días que no se veían pero había parecido una eternidad. Al parecer ninguna de las dos se acordaba o quería acordarse de lo ocurrido la última vez que salieron.

-Haruka, me tenías preocupada ¿Por qué no habías venido a la escuela¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Son demasiadas preguntas ¿No te parece? Además, no deberías preocuparte por mí, nada le hace daño a Haruka Tenoh.- Comienza a reír

-Mmm siempre tan humilde.- sonríe. Pero, eso no responde mi pregunta ¿Dónde habías estado? Te perdiste de un fabuloso examen de matemáticas

Haruka pone una cara de inocencia.

-Pues salí de viaje con mi papa a atender unos negocios familiares, no fue muy divertido pero ahora le veo el lado positivo, me ahorre ese examen je je

-A ver si cuando repruebas pones esa cara

-Tranquila, no te preocupes, además ¿Desde cuando te volviste tan responsable?

-Yo siempre he sido responsable, no quieras reflejar tu pereza en mí

-Jaja no lo hago, solo que tu te preocupas demasiado

Las chicas, quienes habían seguido caminando por toda la conversación parecían felices de verse nuevamente.

-Bueno, y a todo esto ¿A dónde ibas?

-¿Yo?.- pone cara de ingenuo

-No, la persona que va tras nosotros

-Michiru, creo que el examen te afecto porque atrás de nosotros no hay nadie.- Voltea, habla con aire de confidencialidad (ya saben parecer susurrarlo) y comienza a reírse

-jaja mira que gracioso regresaste

-Naaa yo siempre he sido así je je. En realidad voy a la tienda por un cable para mi teléfono

-¿Y eso?

-Pues mi celular necesita uno

-Eso ya lo se, es obvio, ni modo que lo quieras para cocinar. La pregunta era ¿Desde cuando tienes un celular?

-Ahh…es que mi padre aparte de controlar mi vida, ahora quiere controlar mi tiempo.- parece decirlo con gracia

-¿Y usted¿A dónde va señorita a estas horas?

-Por un cable para mi teléfono

-Mmm

-¿Qué?

-Señorita Michiru Kaioh

-¿Si? La señorita Michiru Kaioh la atiende

-¿A dónde va?

-Ya te dije, voy por un cable para el teléfono

-No se porque no te creo

-Pues deberías, no tienes porque no hacerlo

Haruka solo se le queda mirando, Michiru solo la mira y comienza a reírse tiernamente (ya saben típica de Michiru).

-Bueno, por aquí queda la tienda, te dejo

-Cuídate.- se despide con un beso en la mejilla

-Adiós Sirena.- agita la mano de un lado a otro. Me dio gusto verte

-A mi también Haruka, espero no te vuelvas a desaparecer

-Descuida, no lo haré

Haruka siguió con su camino. Compro el cable de su celular y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la escuela.

-¿Llevabas mucho tiempo esperándome?

-Solo un poco¿por lo que veo Tenoh la puntualidad no es lo tuyo?

-Je, lo siento Clara pero me encontré una amiga en el camino

-¿Una amiga? Ja ja, seee claro, mas bien te encontraste con una chica a quien intentaste conquistar ¿O me equivoco?

-Pues esta vez si te equivocas, porque en verdad era una amiga

-Ahh, ya veo, entonces te encontraste con…- finge cara de pensativa. Ah si ¿Michiru? Por la sonrisa en tu rostro debe ser ella

-Ehh. –se sonroja digno de competir con un tomate

-Veo que estoy en lo cierto, recuerda que tienes que presentármela, debo ver que tal esta mi competidora.- comienza a reír

-Pues creo que ya perdiste antes de comenzar

-Oyeee.- le da un leve codazo

-Je, no te creas.- sonríe por unos momentos hasta que su cara se turba con unos ojos llenos de tristeza.- Recuerda que para ella yo no soy nada mas que una amistad

-Tranquila Haruka.- la abraza. Veras que un día las cosas serán como tu esperas

-Quisiera creer eso

-Ya veras que si

La sirena tenía un rato de haber llegado de la escuela. Dejo sus cosas y se recostó sobre su cama a leer un viejo libro que guardaba con especial cariño. Hace mucho que no lo leía, es más que ni siquiera lo tomaba, pero esa tarde sintió una necesidad de recordar tantas cosas. Había iniciado la primera hoja cuando escucho el timbre siendo tocado de una manera muy particular, la cual conocía muy bien.

-¿No se supone que te acabo de ver hace un rato?

-Ja ja, por lo que veo mi visita no es bien recibida

-Yo no quise decir eso, solo que tanta amabilidad después de tu desaparición de varios días me sorprende je

-Bueno, pero es que quería presentarte a alguien

-¿Alguien?.- Michiru mira sorprendida a la chica que se acerca, la cual se había mantenido a lo lejos durante toda la conversación

-Michiru, te presento a Clara, una amiga mía

-Michiru Kaioh, mucho gusto.- La sirena estrecha la mano de aquella chica de hermosos ojos verdes y cabello rojizo

Flash back

Haruka llevaba ya más de media hora caminando bajo la lluvia. Esta no dejaba de caer, sin embargo, ni una sola de las gotas aliviaban la pena que la chica de ojos verdes sentía en su corazón. Aun le dolía lo que había sucedido con Michiru, y quizá hasta la manera en que había pasado. A pesar de que se había mantenido todo el día ocupada con los negocios de su padre, eso no evitaba que se sintiera sola. Sin embargo, una extraña compañía apareció en ese momento.

-Oye….- Un perro blanco todo lanudo comenzó a olerlo del pantalón. Por lo que veo pequeño a ti también te gusta la lluvia

Haruka continúa su camino. Sin embargo, aquel perro comienza a seguirle.

-Oye, déjame, no soy tu dueño o algo por el estilo

Pero el canino parece no hacerle caso. Haruka se para debajo de un árbol, y el perro la sigue recostándose sobre sus pies.

-Ok, tu también tienes frió.-Lo mira enterneciéndose por el perro quien parece ser un animal muy noble. Se agacha para acariciarlo. ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer contigo?

Haruka se queda así por varios minutos, viendo la lluvia pasar mientras continua disfrutando la compañía de aquel animal. Por una extraña razón por esos momentos ya no se sintió solo, era como si cada gota que tocaba el piso aliviara un poco la pena que sentía.

-¿Sabes? Creo que viniste a hacerme compañía, apareciste cuando mas necesitaba un amigo, resulta curioso que eso no pueda conseguirlo con un ser humano, aunque….- recuerda a la Sirena. Yo creí que Michiru era eso, sin embargo resulto ser más

-¿Con que Michiru?

-¿Eh?.- Haruka voltea hacia arriba desconcertado al ver que frente a ella hay una niña ojiverde pelirroja quien lo mira de lo más divertida.

-Por lo que veo extrañas a Michiru ¿Pero acaso eso te da derecho de secuestrar a mi perro?

-¿Tu perro?.- pone cara de desconcertado

-¿Verdad que eres mío Pelusa?

El perro corre lanzándose hacia la chica quien lo recibe feliz.

Fin Flash Back

-¿Y se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo?

-En realidad Michiru tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos, pero un amigo en común nos presento

-Ah si, un día de estos te lo presentaremos.- Haruka se apresura a responder

Las tres chicas platicaron por unos momentos más. La sirena se disculpo pero tenía que retirarse ya que tenia que esperar una llamada de Josh. Haruka y Clara se despidieron de ella.

-Es muy hermosa.- lo dice mientras camina sujetada del brazo de Haruka

-Cuanto te conocí ese día, por la forma en que hablabas de ella creí que la conocías

-No, pero cuando te vi diciendo su nombre supuse que era una persona muy especial, tu mirada era muy diferente a todas las que había visto en mucho tiempo

-¿Y que opinas de ella ahora¿Aun crees que es una persona especial?

-Si, tiene que serlo, si no, no la amarías como lo haces, solo necesito verte para saber que la quieres más de lo que quizá ella llegue a quererte

-Si es que me quiere

-Claro que te quiere Haruka, eso no lo dudes

Mientras tanto Michiru se encontraba hablando por larga distancia con Josh. Este le contaba su día de trabajo, sus planes acerca de la boda que pronto se efectuaría, y por supuesto de lo mucho que ella era importante para el. Sin embargo, la pintora parecía escucharlo sin mucho interés.

-Creo que hable en un mal momento ¿Verdad?

-No¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque solo contestas monosílabas a cada cosa que te digo

-No es eso Josh, es que tuve un día muy pesado hoy y me encuentro algo cansada

-Ya veo

-…

-¿Me quieres?

-¿Mande?

-Michiru ¿Me quieres?

-Tú sabes la respuesta, no necesitas preguntarlo

-Pero seria lindo que me lo dijeras. Talvez seria genial que lo hicieras y así poder presumirle a todos mis amigos que tengo a la niña más hermosa por novia, y que aparte me quiere más que a nada

-voy a casarme contigo ¿Qué mas pruebas quieren tus amigos?

-Quizá que me digas que me quieras.- Josh parece sonar triste

-Te quiero Josh

Michiru continúa minutos mas hablando con Josh por el teléfono. Al mismo tiempo Haruka jugaba con un pequeño perro blanco en su casa. Dos personas diferentes, pero a la vez tan parecidas se habían encontrado por una casualidad, y ahora estaban unidas por algo mas, pero ellas no lo sabían, quizá solo hace falta que lo descubran, el significado que tiene a ver cruzado sus caminos aunque parezcan diferentes.

* * *

Bueno ¿Qué os pareció? Debo decir que este capitulo es real, casi verídico con algunas pequeña alteraciones para la trama. Saben, hace días que no podía escribir hasta que un camino apareció. Mi vida sentimental sigue sin marchar muy bien, pero ¿Qué más da? Se acerca el 14 y ps hay que festejarlo como se merece, o eso espero, que las cosas no empeoren irremediablemente. Quiero dedicar este capitulo a dos personas, Bebe prometo cumplir mi promesa antes de ese día ya lo veras, y May, bueno, gracias por la ayuda no pedida. Espero os guste, en realidad trato de hacer algo agradable. Saludos a quienes me dejan reviews, en verdad tomo muy cuenta lo que me dicen (acerca de lo de quien era la persona que vivía en aquella casa que Haruka no quiso tocar se aclarara en capítulos posteriores). Se aceptan reviews con amenazas, cartas bombas, intentos de amenaza o lo que gusten je.

Sayonara

LILITHAESLAND


	9. SeCrETo

"El amor no se busca, se da, cuando dos caminos se encuentran en un día especialmente creado para la casualidad"

* * *

**SeCrEtO**

-Ven acá, espera

Haruka corría sobre aquel perro lanudo en el jardín. Trataba de alcanzarlo pero este no se dejaba, cada vez que estaba a punto de sujetarlo este se le escabullía.

-Ja ja ja

-Oye! En lugar de burlarte deberías ayudarme.- dice la chica ojiverde mientras continúa siguiendo al can

-Lo siento, pero es que te vez tan linda persiguiéndolo je je

-Mmm.-pone cara de no me simpatizas (si ya saben cual). Además porque tengo que sufrir yo si es tu perro

-Porque eres mi amiga, además, tú te ofreciste

-Comienzo a arrepentirme de ello

Haruka sintió al perro mas cerca y se lanzo al suelo del jardín para atraparlo. Sin embargo en lugar de algo peludo sintió que había atrapado algo diferente.

-Yo siempre he dicho que te vez mejor a mis pies pero bueno Haru no es para tanto

-Mi...chiru?

La rubia se incorporo rápidamente.

-Buen día Michiru.- Clara se acerca a saludar

-Buen día Clara. Veo que están los dos ¿No me digas Tenoh que ha sido a ella a quien intentas atrapar?

-Te equivocas, nooo.- se sonroja aun más que un tomate

-Lo que sucede es que Haruka se ofreció a darle un baño a Pelusa

-¿Pelusa?

-Si, mira allí esta.- La chica pelirroja señala al can quien corrió muy cerca de Haruka

-Te tengo.- la velocista por fin atrapa al perro. Mira Michiru, te presento a Pelusa

-Mucho gusto.- La sirena intenta acariciar al perro, pero este le gruñe

-Veo que no le agrade

-Bueno, regularmente no le gustan los desconocidos.- Clara contesta

-¿Y porque yo si le agrade desde el primer momento?.- dice en aires de inocencia

-Ehhhh?.- la chica no sabe que responder

-Ja ja veo que esta perdiendo su encanto con el sexo masculino señorita

-Eso no me parece divertido

-Es que no tiene porque serlo. Pero velo por el lado positivo, así no ensuciaras tu vestido

Michiru y Haruka se miran de lo más divertidos.

-Que gusto verte Michiru, ahora tu podrás hacerle compañía a Haruka mientras voy por unas cosas al hotel donde me hospedo

-A eso se le llama huir

-No huyo

-Claro que si, no quieres ayudarme a bañarlo

-Claro que no, solo que acabo de recordar que deje algo. Bueno, nos vemos

Clara se despidió dejando a Michiru en el jardín de la casa de Haruka.

-Esa niña

-Creo que te gusta

-¿Qué? .- dice de lo mas sorprendido

-Ella hace que te sonrojes

-No es cierto, eres tú con toda esa clase de comentarios

-Seee claro

-¿Vez porque pierdes éxito con los hombres? Eres insoportable.- tono sarcástico

-¿Insoportable? Esta bien, como lo soy creo que debo dejarte para no importunarte con mi presencia.- sonríe sarcásticamente y comienza a caminar

-Espera

-¿No que era insoportable?

-Claro que lo eres, pero me gustan las niñas insoportables.- se sonrojo levemente mientras veía a la chica a los ojos.

-Que malos gustos tiene eh Tenoh

-Además alguien tiene que ayudarme con el perro

Le muestra el perro a la violinista, pero este vuelve a gruñirle para después soltarse.

-Espera

La chica de cabellos alborotados comienza a perseguir al perro nuevamente. Sin embargo, el sabueso se detiene cuando una mujer de ojos color miel y cabellos rubios comienza a acariciarlo. Haruka se queda petrificada al verla.

-¿Tu…?

-Hola Haruka.- melancolía

La velocista la mira fríamente y comienza a caminar en sentido contrario. La sirena se acerca al ver aquella escena.

-Espera

-¿Qué haces aquí¿Qué quieres?.- se detiene

-Quiero hablar contigo

-Pero yo no

La pintora pudo ver en los ojos de su amiga una mirada muy diferente, una que no conocía. Bueno, en realidad se parecía mucho a la misma que tenia el día que lo conoció mirando aquel lago.

-Haruka, no deberías tratarla así.- la violinista estaba tratando de interceder por aquella mujer que parecía tan triste

-Ella no merece que la trate de otra forma

-¿Ya ni porque soy tu madre?

-Tú no eres eso.- contesta de manera molesta

-¿Tu madre?.- la chica de ojos azules estaba sorprendida

-Ella no es mi madre, no le hagas caso. ¿Entiendes? No lo eres, mi madre esta muerta.

Y diciendo aquellas palabras secas, frías, se metió adentro de su casa dejando a las otras dos mujeres en el jardín.

-Haruka….- dice la chica de ojos de mar sin comprender lo que sucedía

-Disculpe señorita, siento haberlos molestado.-sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lagrimas. ¿Podría darle esto a mi hija?.- la señora saca una billetera de su bolso y se la entrega a la sirena

-No se preocupe, yo lo haré

La señora se retiro sin decir nada más. La pintora se dirigió directamente adentro de la casa. Camino por toda la casa sin encontrarlo, hasta que lo hallo en la habitación de su padre.

-Hola

-Michiru…

-Ya se fue…pero… ¿Quién es ella?

-Nadie, ya te dije.- contesta fríamente

-Pues para ser nadie te ha dejado esto

La chica de cabello acuamarino le muestra la cartera. Era la billetera de Haruka

-Ya veo.- sonríe como para si mismo. Así que fue ahí donde la tire (la chica recuerda aquel día lluvioso en donde beso a Michiru y esta la rechazo…así que fue a buscarla…)

-Siempre me dijiste que tu mama había muerto

-Michiru, por favor, quiero estar solo.- lo susurra

-Pero tú deberías…

-¿Qué no entiendes¡Déjame en paz!

La sirena vio una expresión fría en la mirada de su amigo. Parecía que iba a llorar, sin embargo, las lágrimas no se asomaban. Parecía que se esforzaba con toda la energía que tenia para que eso no sucediera.

-Perdón por molestarte. Tienes razón, no debería preocuparme por ti, no te conozco.- Acto seguido la chica comenzó a caminar para irse

-Lo siento Michiru, yo no quise decir eso, solo que…

-No te preocupes, te entiendo

Y la chica se fue del lugar dejando a su amigo en la habitación de su padre. En el fondo sintió que no era nadie para Haruka, al fin de cuentas unos de meses de conocerla parecía no significar nada. Aunque para ella fuera lo contrario.

-Siento haberte dicho esas cosas sirena ¿Qué no me conoces¿Qué no me importas? Si eres la persona que mas quiero en este mundo…

-¿Segura que estas bien?

-Si claro

-¿Entonces porque me llamaste?

La violinista al llegar a su casa le había marcado a Josh. Las palabras de Haruka la habían lastimado sin saber porque, y no tenia nadie con quien hablarlo, así que le llamo a la única persona que la había ayudado la última vez que se había sentido sola: Josh. Sin embargo, no pudo decirle nada.

-No lo se, creo que te extrañaba

-Yo también te extraño, espero verte pronto, quiero estar contigo

-………..- La chica no respondió

-A lo mejor puedo un día de estos darme una vuelta por allá nuevamente

-No te preocupes, no quiero que interrumpas tu trabajo por mí

-Tú nunca interrumpes nada

-Michiru!.

Alguien gritaba un nombre desde afuera. La sirena lo escucho y reconoció esa voz.

-Debo irme

-Esta bien, cuídate

-Tu también cuídate

-Te quiero

-Pasa una buena tarde Josh.- cuelga el teléfono

La sirena se asoma a su balcón al darse cuenta que la voz proviene de debajo de ella. Allí se encontraba Haruka.

-Un poco mas fuerte y rompes mis ventanas

-Lo siento, pero pensé que no me escuchabas

-Para eso existe el timbre

-Si lo se, pero esto es mas romántico

-¿Romántico?

La ojiverde le lanza un ramo de flores a la chica quien apenas alcanza a atraparlas.

-Esta es mi manera de decir lo siento

-No tienes porque disculparte

-Claro que si, me comporte como un tonto.- dice melancólicamente

-Bueno, tu siempre.- la chica intenta hacerlo reír

-Gracias por tanto amor.- sarcásticamente

-Y a todo esto ¿Cómo entraste?

-Bueno pues…me brinque las rejas

-Pudiste lastimarte

-Nada le hace daño a Haruka Tenoh ¿No te lo había dicho antes?

-Eso es lo que tú dices, que sea verdad es otra cosa

-Entonces que ¿Vas a perdonar a este pobre por comportarse como un tonto?

-Déjame pensarlo, y después te digo

-Que mala eres conmigo

-¿Si verdad? Tan mala soy que te dejare allá abajo

-¿O sea que no me vas a dejar entrar?

-Talvez

-¿Aunque te lo este pidiendo de rodillas¿Me vas a dejar así?

-Yo no te veo de rodillas

-Es que me ensucio el pantalón

-Mmm ahora hasta vanidoso me saliste. Ok, esperame mejor yo bajo

La chica bajo hasta donde se encontraba su amiga.

-¿Y esto?

Haruka mira sorprendido al ver lo que la chica de cabello aguamarina traía.

-Pues para que te pongas de rodilla, si se te ensucia el pantalón, aquí tienes uno limpio

-Ja ja.- hace el sonido en forma sarcástica

-Si no es chiste

Ambas chicas se miraron.

-Me gusta estar contigo

-A mi también

-Haruka ¿Confías en mi?

-¿Por qué preguntas? Claro que si

-¿Entonces porque no me dijiste lo de tu madre?

-Michiru, yo te quiero mucho, pero te voy a pedir que no vuelvas a mencionar eso jamás, por favor, ella miente, mi madre esta muerta

-Ok, lo siento, pero si quieres contarme algún día, aquí voy a estar siempre

La sirena abrazo a su amiga. Sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Se dio cuenta que a pesar de que aquella chica le había dicho una vez que la amaba había ciertas cosas que le ocultaba, cosas importantes. Le dolió, no lo podía evitar. Sin embargo, creyó comprenderla. A veces no decimos la verdad por no herir a quien queremos o para no herirnos a nosotros mismos. Ella lo sabía porque estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo desde hace mucho tiempo…

* * *

Bueno¿Qué os pareció? No supe como hice este capitulo pero estas ideas salieron de mi cabeza una tarde. Siento no haber escrito antes, pero mis amigos y yo nos agarramos una maratónico semanal de 14 de febrero je je.

Gracias por los reviews, saben al crear el personaje de Clara no se me había ocurrido convertirla en competencia de Michiru pero ahora que lo pienso me parece bien ja ja Claro que Michiru quiere a Josh, y para ella es mas importante de lo que parece, luego veremos por que.

Espero sus comentarios, cartas bombas, reclamaciones, o todo lo que me quieran comentar…nota: necesito ayuda, denme ideas please porque estas en verdad se me están agotando.

Sayonara

Lilithaesland


	10. ImPoRtANtE

"**_ImPoRtAnTe"_**

"_El amor no se busca, se da, cuando dos caminos se encuentran en un día especialmente creado para la casualidad"_

* * *

Estos últimos días Haruka y Michiru no se habían visto con mucha frecuencia. Las competencias escolares estaban cerca, y las dos se encontraban entrenando arduamente para sus respectivas pruebas. Bueno, eso parecía, porque Haruka no asistía mucho a los entrenamientos ya que ella deciase estar segura de ganar su prueba con suma facilidad, así que aprovechaba esos ratos para escaparse a algún otro lado, mientras que la sirena, quien era mucho mas disciplinada trataba de esforzarse al máximo en sus entrenamientos, aunque todos supieran que ganaría las competencias sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo.

-¿Te acuerdas?

Alguien deposita una pequeña toalla amarilla sobre los hombros de Michiru al salir ella de la piscina.

-¿Acordarme de que?

-Después de que nos conocimos, aquí conseguí que me dijeras cual era tu nombre

-Un lugar muy inusual para pedirlo ¿No?

-Bueno, no querías dármelo

-Es que siempre me ha resultado más divertido molestarte.

- Mmm

-Hablando de ello¿no te parece este un lugar no muy adecuado para entrenar atletismo?

-Ehhh…es que ya acabaron mis entrenamientos.- improvisando se apresura a contestar

-Eres muy mala mintiendo, sabes bien que eso no es verdad

-Es que…bueno…la verdad quería verte, digo, estos días no nos hemos visto mucho así que quería invitarte a comer un helado el día de hoy ¿Qué dices? Has entrenado mucho, te serviría como manera de distracción, además, todos sabemos que vas a ganar la competencia de natación

-¿Y que hay de ti?

-Je je, todos sabemos que no hay nadie que le gane a Haruka Tenoh en cualquier prueba de atletismo

-¿En serio que la humildad no es lo tuyo verdad?

-Yo solo digo la verdad

-Ja ja, si ya veo, pero esta bien señorita presumida, le acepto el helado esta tarde

-¿Cuál tarde? Yo decía ahora

-¿Ahora?

-Por supuesto, no hay mejor momento que ahora

-Mmm.- se queda pensativa

-Anda, la heladería a donde te llevare es la mejor

-Si solo son helados, no creo que tengan nada de diferentes

-Claro que si, estos serán helados compartidos conmigo ja ja

-En vista de eso….- Michiru sonríe maliciosamente. Esta bien, acepto

-Perfecto, vamonos

Las chicas llegaron a una heladería en el centro de la ciudad. Esta se encontraba muy bien decorada, además de que en ese momento contaba con una clientela bastante extensa. Haruka tomo a la violinista de la mano para conducirla hasta el rincón mas profundo del lugar, que a pesar de estar a esa profundidad no era menos bello. En el camino la pintora noto como su acompañante saludaba a cada persona con la que se topaba en el camino. La rubia le pregunto a la chica de ojos azules que tipo de helado deseaba, y esta al contestarle, en lugar de esperar a que llegara un mesero fue en busca del helado personalmente metiéndose hasta el lugar donde tenían todas las nieves. Unos minutos después Haruka regreso con dos conos de helados sabor beso de ángel.

-¿Y esa cara?

-Es que me ha dejado sorprendida a que ahora te dediques a asaltar heladerías

-Oye!

-Ja ja no te creas¿Pero como es que has entrado¿Acaso has trabajado aquí tú antes?

-Mmm bueno, casi, veras, mi padre es dueño de esta heladería

-¿Tu papa? Creí que el se dedicaba a otra clase de negocios

-Pues si, pero por alguna extraña razón es propietario de este lugar, aunque nunca viene, siempre me manda a revisar como anda las cosas aquí. Parece no gustarle pero al mismo tiempo no quiere deshacerse del lugar

-Así que todos los Tenoh son así…

-¿Así como?.- pregunta intrigada

-Así de locos je je je

-Ja ja.- hace el sonido sarcásticamente. Que graciosa.

Después de terminarse las risas, las chicas comenzaron a comer con mucho gusto sus nieves.

-¿Tu padre ira a verte a tus competencias?

-No, a el no le gusta que haga este tipo de cosas, así que mejor me ahorre el sermón y no lo he invitado, además ¿Para que? Siempre anda muy ocupado en sus negocios.- Sus ojos pierden su brillo por unos instantes. Y ¿Tu? Supongo que si has invitado a alguien

-Pues…mi madre vendrá, a ella le gustan mucho ese tipo de cosas

-¿El deporte?

-No, cosas donde el nombre Kaioh quede en alto, ella esta segura que voy a ganar, porque debo ganar

-¿Y que hay de Josh?

-Bueno, no quiero que interrumpa su trabajo por mí, además unas pruebas escolares no son muy importantes que digamos

-¿Son importantes para ti?

Michiru se queda en silencio.

-Deberías invitarlo, siempre es importante que la persona que mas te importa comparte contigo los grandes momentos ¿O acaso Josh piensa perderse el verte como cuelga de tu cuello una medalla de oro de primer lugar?

La sirena no responde nada por unos momentos, solo mira a Haruka.

-Por eso digo que deberías invitar a tu padre, para que no te sientas sola

-Je, de eso no te preocupes, he invitado a Clara, ella me echara porras je je

-Creí que ya se había regresado a su casa, en su ciudad

-Pues si, pero como donde nos quedaremos para las competencias no esta muy lejos de la ciudad donde vive así que ha decidido darse una vuelta para escaparse a verme

-Ahora entiendo tu sermón de "estar con la persona que mas quieres el día de la competencia".- parece decirlo en un tono bastante particular

-¿Ehh?.- pone cara de desconcertada

-Te gusta esa niña ¿Verdad?

-Pues….

-Ese" pues" me dice que si

-No voy a negarte que es una mujer muy hermosa

-Eso quiere decir que si te gusta

-Pero ¿Y eso que? Ella esta muy lejos, vive en otra ciudad, y la lejanía no ayudaría mucho, además, no creo que ella este muy interesada en mi

-Pues ella te quiere como amiga a pesar de saber quien eres

-Si, pero eso es diferente, el que te aprecien como amiga, no significa que le puedas interesar de otra forma

-Aun así, deberías intentarlo, nada pierdes

-De eso no estoy muy segura

-¿Qué puedes perder?

Por unos instantes la ojiverde pensó en contestarle a Michiru que temía que le pasara lo mismo que le había sucedido con ella. Además, la chica le gustaba, pero por la sirena sentía algo mas profundo, especial, era eso lo que la había motivado a quitarse de esos miedos. Sin embargo, no podía decirle eso ¿Cómo admitir que aun la quería más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo? Así que la salida mas fácil que encontró para no delatarse fue el cambiar de tema.

-¿Te das cuenta que falta muy poco para que se termine el semestre?

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con lo que estábamos hablando?

-Es que…estaba pensando que falta muy poco para que te vayas nuevamente de Japón, y bueno, que salgas de mi vida

-Yo nunca saldré de tu vida Haruka, siempre voy a estar contigo

-Las cosas serán muy diferentes cuando te cases, además estar lejos no es lo mismo que compartir la escuela

-Quizá

-Michiru…-Se queda unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Si?

-Siempre he querido preguntarte porque te vas a casar, porque con Josh, porque en estos momentos

-No me estoy casando ahorita

-Me refiero a porque tan joven

-Es algo difícil de explicar

-Dijiste que regresaste a Japón para tomar un semestre de la escuela, y después volver al extranjero para casarte ¿Por qué así¿Por qué no casarte antes y estudiar allá¿Por qué esperar ese tiempo?

-Había cosas que tengo que dejar en Japón, asuntos por resolver.- dice Michiru en un tono muy triste. Creo que esta es una clase de prueba para ver si casarme con Josh era lo más correcto.

La chica trata de sonreír

-Michiru ¿Amas a Josh?

-Yo lo quiero mucho.- se apresura a contestar

-Pero pregunte si lo amabas

-Haruka…Josh es una persona muy especial e importante para mí. Ha estado en los momentos mas difíciles que he tenido, y a pesar de todo, siempre me ha apoyado para salir adelante, ha perdonado mis errores. Cuando éramos niños, nuestros padres decidieron que cuando creciéramos nos casaríamos, supongo que para conservar un buen nombre en la familia. Yo siempre crecí con esa idea.

-Así que te casas con el porque tu madre quiere, no porque tu quieras

-No, yo quiero casarme con el. Se que no habrá un mejor esposo para mi, y quizá nadie que me quiera como el, ya que él a pesar de todo ha sabido entenderme. Sin su ayuda no se que hubiera hecho

-Eso más bien parece agradecimiento. No te entiendo Michiru, parece como si hubieras hecho algo tan malo de lo cual estuvieras pagando, y esa fuera tu forma de sanarlo

-Creo que imaginas muchas cosas

-No, solo es eso lo que oigo en tus palabras… y lo que veo en tu mirada

Haruka se queda observando a Michiru fijamente. Esta vez, por una extraña razón la chica de cabello acuamarino no puede sostenerle la mirada, así que la desvía casi imperceptiblemente.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, se ha hecho tarde

Haruka entendió que la chica de cabello aguamarino no quería hablar al respecto. Decidió respetar su decisión.

-Esta bien, vamonos

Las chicas salieron del lugar en silencio. Por alguna extraña razón ambas se habían quedado muy pensativas.

-Michiru

-¿Si?

-Espero no haberte molestado con mis comentarios

-No, para nada, no te preocupes

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Si claro, el que gustes

-Por favor, no te cases con Josh si no lo amas, podrías arrepentirte por el resto de tu vida

La sirena solo se quedo viendo a aquella chica con sus profundos ojos azules sin saber que decir.

-No te preocupes, no haré nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme por el resto de mi vida

-¿Lo prometes por nuestra amistad?

-Lo prometo

Y diciendo aquellas palabras las chicas decidieron irse a sus casas. En el camino Haruka pensó que le hubiera gustado decirle a aquella mujer que no necesitaba invitar a nadie más a su competencia porque para ella no había alguien más importante que una chica que llevaba por nombre Michiru Kaioh. La sirena lo sabia, pero no quería admitirlo, como quizá nunca aceptaría muchas cosas que sentía dentro de si…

* * *

Bueno ¿Qué os pareció? Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero llevo tres semanas en exámenes y pues no había tiempo ni para respirar. Ahora estoy un poco mas relajada, de hecho salgo de viaje en unos días (o sea que para mi empiezan las vacaciones antes je je) y tengo como muchos planes para las siguientes semanas, pero espero poder actualizar pronto, digo entre mis desmanes algún tiempo debo tener. Espero les haya gustado este chap. Bueno, me despido esperando sus cartas bombas, reclamaciones, amenazas de muerte y todo lo que me quieran comentar. Por cierto en el siguiente capitulo serán las competencias y ñaca ñaca todo puede pasar en las ciudades lejanas, en muchos días, y en un hotel jaja

Sayonara

Lilithaensland


	11. Te QuIerO

"_El amor no se busca, se da, cuando dos caminos se encuentran en un día especialmente creado para la casualidad"_

* * *

**Te QuIeRO…**

Por fin había llegado el día de las competencias. Durante todo el camino Michiru había permanecido dormida en el camión recargada sobre Haruka ya que habían decidido sentarse juntas. La chica de cabellos rubios solo miraba con ternura a su acompañante, y solo podía pensar que era una lastima que aquella chica no pudiera ser algo más que una amiga. En realidad, más que lamentarse por su suerte, se entristecía, porque sabía que si aquella mujer tan especial le diera una oportunidad le daría todo lo que su corazón le pudiera ofrecer.

-Hey dormilona, ya llegamos

-¿Qué?.- La chica apenas abre los ojos

-Haruka, ya llegamos, si no te bajas nos van a dejar.- La sirena pone una cara muy divertida. Anda, no seas floja

-Ja ja que graciosa, floja tu que te dormiste todo el camino, todavía que me desvelo cuidándote para que no te pase nada me tratas así.- finge indignación y molestia

-Mmm.- pone cara de incredulidad. No debiste desvelarte, no creo que pudiera pasarme mucho en el camión

-Ja, uno nunca sabe cuando alguien quiera aprovecharse de ti

-En ese caso….no me hubiera sentado contigo

-¡Oye!

La pintora ya no responde nada y se apresura a bajar del vehículo sin esperar a la chica de cabellos alborotados que no se esperaba esa clase de comentario.

Las chicas solo tuvieron tiempo de dejar sus maletas en hotel, pues inmediatamente tuvieron que irse ya que la inauguración del evento estaba ya por comenzar. En ese momento se separaron, ambas tuvieron que irse con sus respectivos equipos. Haruka estaba feliz, porque sabia que su primera competencia de atletismo seria ese mismo día, y se moría por correr en aquella pista de velocidad. Al estar ahí se sentía como el viento, libre, capaz de volar y llegar a cualquier lugar. Las competencias de natación se llevarían a cabo en días posteriores, así que la Sirena tendría que esperar para poder hacerse una con el mar.

-¿Y ese milagro Tenoh que no esta coqueteando con alguna chica del lugar?

-¡Clara!

Haruka saluda a su amiga efusivamente al ver como la chica se acercaba hacia donde estaba ella.

-Bueno, eso es porque no me has dado oportunidad

-Yo no te estoy impidiendo nada

-Claro que si, debo respetar el anillo de compromiso que llevo en mi mano

-Ja ja, si claro, no sabia que te hubieras puesto uno por cierta chica de cabellos aguamarinos

-No, en realidad me lo puse por una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes que debo respetar.- La chica no puede evitar flirtear con esa mujer

-Ja, en ese caso….yo no veo que lleves nada en el dedo

-Es que es simbólico

-En ese caso, el día en que deje de ser simbólico hablamos

Las chicas comenzaron a reír. A Haruka le gustaba jugar a la relación conyugal con Clara, y por una extraña razón la chica de cabellos rojizos siempre le seguía la corriente.

-¿Y a que hora compites?

-Mas tarde, la competencia de obstáculos es una de las primeras

-No olvides que estaré aquí echándote porras

-Por supuesto, si solo he venido para que me eches porras

-See claro, solo has venido para que Michiru te eche porras

-Mmm.- Haruka no sabe que decir

-Hablando de Michiru¿Dónde esta?

-Se encuentra con los de su equipo.- Por una inexplicable razón la chica de ojos verdes se siente triste; no puede evitar hacerlo notorio ya que Clara lo observa

-Haruka¿Aun la amas?

-Si…- dice tratando de no ser escuchada. Ella es la persona más especial que hay en mi vida

-Has pensado…

-No.- Haruka se apresura a contestar

-Pero si no me dejaste terminar mi pregunta

-Ya se que es lo que vas a decirme. Yo no volveré a intentar nada con Michiru. Si no la perdí, es porque ella es una gran persona y me perdono. Se que no tengo ninguna oportunidad con Michiru, ella me lo dijo, así me lo hizo saber esa vez. No puedo hacer nada, solo me queda conformarme con su amistad, aunque cada día sea más difícil, aunque con ello este quemando y destrozando mi corazón

-Eso no es justo, para ti ella es la persona mas importante, y yo se que ella te quiere mucho, a veces he pensado que mas de lo que a veces quiere admitir

-¿En verdad te gustaría verme al lado de Michiru?.- Con aquella pregunta trataba de preguntar sin decirlo textualmente si nunca tendría una oportunidad con ella (con Clara)

-Si, si eso es lo que te haría mas feliz. ¿Sabes?.- dice en tono confesativo, como apenada y susurrándolo. Siempre he querido confesarte algo, aunque parezca tonto o extraño, talvez hasta inusual, pero tu Haruka…tú me gustas mucho, a pesar de que seas una mujer

Haruka no supo que contestar. No se esperaba eso, no en ese momento, y no de aquella chica. Ella había imaginado que si Clara le dijera eso se sentiría feliz, pero, por una extraña razón no se sentía así. Quizá porque en el fondo sabia que no amaba a esa chica. Talvez porque ella no era Michiru.

-Este…yo…

-Eso quiere decir que no tengo ninguna oportunidad ¿Verdad?.- dice tratando de no sonar triste. Sin embargo, no puede evitar expresarlo así

-No, yo no dije eso…solo que…

-Tenoh.- alguien a lo lejos grita el nombre de aquella chica. El entrenador te esta buscando, supongo que quiere arreglar detalles contigo antes de que corras

-Si Tomoeda, ahora voy.- contesta tratando de mostrar que no quiere irse

-Anda, no te preocupes, ve.- menciona la chica de cabellos rojizos. Después terminamos con esta conversación, al fin y al cabo no iré a ningún lado

-¿Segura?

-Segura, pero apresúrate, o tu entrenador te regañara

-Esta bien, nos vemos

Y la chica de ojos verdes se va corriendo con su compañero en búsqueda de su entrenador. La otra chica solo se queda observando, en el fondo había entendido que la falta de una respuesta inmediata significaba un no a su corazón…

La competencia de obstáculos comenzó. Como era de esperarse Haruka gano con una gran diferencia de tiempo a sus demás competidores. En la meta alguien la esperaba. Sin embargo, no era Michiru, ni Clara, sino alguien más.

-Muchas felicidades hija

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- dice en tono molesto

-Quería verte, creí que era importante que estuviera aquí

-Pues estas equivocada, no es importante ¿Y sabes porque? Porque para mi tu no significas nada.- le dice a aquella mujer en un tono completamente frió

-Haruka, no me trates así, soy tu madre

-Ya te dije como mil veces que tu no eres mi madre, un lazo consanguíneo es solo lo que nos une ¿Entiendes?

-Se que no soy perfecta, y que he cometido muchos errores, pero eso no va a cambiar que sea tu mama y te quiera. A pesar de que ahora me desprecies

-No necesitas decirme que no eres perfecta. Lo se. ¿No te parece que ya me has hecho demasiado daño? Déjame en paz, el que aparezcas ahora no va a cambiar nada de lo que me hiciste

-Pero si solo…

-Déjame en paz ¿Entiendes? No quiero saber nada de ti, no se porque viniste, es mas, ni siquiera se como te enteraste que iba a competir en esta ciudad

-Tu amiga me dijo

-¿Cuál amiga?.- pregunta intrigada e irritada

-La que estaba en tu casa la otra vez. Creo que se llama Michiru, ella me llamo y me aviso

-Aun así no debiste haber venido. Y ella no debió haberte dicho- La chica suena realmente molesta. Ya que no te vas, la que se larga soy yo

La chica comienza a caminar enfada alejándose de su madre. La señora solo se queda observando, las palabras de su hija en realidad la habían lastimado. Al caminar muchas personas se acercan a la chica de cabellos rubios para felicitarla por su triunfo inminente, sin embargo, ella las ignora cabalmente. Haruka pasa de largo al ver a Clara quien también quería ovacionarla por su logro, la ignora, ella solo quiere a llegar con alguien, con Michiru, solo quiere saber porque había invitado a su madre a la competencia sin su autorización. No lo entendía, estaba molesta, enfadada, enojada.

-Muchas felicidades Haru…

-¿Puedo saber porque la invitaste?.- dice en tono de reclamo interrumpiendo la felicitación de la chica

-¿De que hablas?

-Sabes bien a que me refiero, a ella

-Pensé que te daría gusto que estuviera aquí

-Estas equivocada, yo nunca dije eso, no deberías tomarte esa clase de atrevimientos, te dije aquella vez que ella no era nada para mi

-No te creo.- dice molesta. Si no es nada para ti ¿Por qué te pones así?

-Porque me molesta que te creas no se quien para hacer esas cosas

-Creí que era tu amiga

-Pues eso se supone…pero ya no se…

Haruka observa a la sirena con una mirada fría, molesta. Michiru responde esa mirada de la misma manera. La pintora sintió como esos ojos verdes la traspasaban. Haru nunca la había observado así. Se sintió triste, más que por esos ojos era por las palabras que había dicho la mujer que alguna vez le había confesado que la amaba. La pintora no pudo evitar mirar con tristeza.

-Esta bien, si eso es lo que piensas es mejor que me vaya, no tiene caso que este con alguien para quien no soy nada..- La chica comienza a caminar alejándose, pero se detiene para hablar. Haruka, ya se que tu no me lo pediste, pero si lo hice, es porque me importas, es porque te quiero ¿Además no te das cuenta? Si lo dijiste, tu me contaste que querías que las personas importantes para ti estuvieran el día de la competencia para ver tus logros, por eso lo hice. No te entiendo, tu padre no esta aquí, y prefieres estar sola a pesar de tener a tu madre contigo. No se que haya pasado entre ustedes, pero nada va cambiar lo que son. Yo lo se, y tu lo sabes ¿Y sabes porque? Porque yo se que cada vez que te entristeces la buscas, aunque siempre te arrepientes de hablar con ella, pero la buscas, porque en el fondo tu sabes que aun la quieres, aunque seas lo bastante orgullosa para no admitirlo.

-Estas equivocada.- dice sin saber realmente lo que dice

-Quizá, pero esa es la opinión de alguien que te quiere

Michiru termina de alejarse. La velocista solo la mira, como queriendo ir tras ella pero sin querer realizarlo. Al final no lo hace, aunque sabia que eso era lo que debía hacer, su orgullo le impedía aceptar que todo lo que le había dicho la chica de profundos ojos azules era verdad.

La sirena permaneció en su cuarto aquella noche. Sus compañeras del equipo habían decidido salir esas horas para conocer la cuidad, sin embargo, ella no tenia ánimos para ninguna cosa. Pensaba y pensaba las palabras de su mejor amiga, las cuales la habían herido más de lo que ella había aparentado. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta. No quiso responder, no tenia deseos que ver a nadie. Sin embargo los golpeteos eran tan insistentes que termino por ceder y levantarse a abrirle la puerta a aquel intruso. Allí estaba ella.

-Michiru, necesito hablar contigo

-Creí que habías dicho que no era tu amiga

-Siento haber dicho esas estupideces, tú sabes que eres la persona más importante para mí

-Pues tú me hiciste entender todo lo contrario

-Lo siento, en verdad estaba molesta, no quería ofenderte, tú sabes que te quiero y que no soportaría perderte

-Haruka…

La pintora pudo ver en aquellos ojos verdes un completo arrepentimiento. Quería decir otra cosa, decirle que la había ofendido, quizá hacerse la digna, la ofendida. Pero no, no pudo hacer eso, la mirada de aquella chica había logrado conmover completamente a la chica que era una con el mar. Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en el cuarto platicando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Michiru…en verdad siento…

La sirena pone sus dedos sobre la boca de la chica de cabellos alborotados tratando de decirle que sus palabras sobraban.

-Sabes, creo que me porte como una estupida, contigo y con todos los demás. Al terminar la carrera los ignore, a todos, creo que tendré que pedir un millón de disculpas

-Ahora entiendo porque también vi a Clara algo triste

-¿La viste?

-Si, a lo lejos, no parecía muy feliz

-Maldición, lo había olvidado

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tenia que ir a buscarla, se lo prometí. Cuando la vi al terminar la carrera la ignore, pase de largo de ella

-Ella sabrá entender que quizá estabas ofuscada. Es buena niña, no te preocupes, quizá solo se desconcertó

-No, es que eso no es todo

-¿Cómo que no es todo?

-Veraz…es que…ella me dijo…-Lo susurra como queriendo no decirlo ¿Cómo iba a decirlo?. Ella me dijo que yo le gustaba

La violinista se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras. No se esperaba eso. Quizá lo sospechaba pero no entendía como Clara si había tenido el valor de aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Haruka.

-Supongo que eso debió hacerte feliz.- se apresura a contestar

-No se, la verdad no me lo esperaba

-Pero eso era lo que querías ¿O no? Tú dijiste que te gustaba

-Si, si me gusta, ya te lo dije, es una mujer muy hermosa

-¿Entonces?

-No es eso

-¿Cómo que no es eso?

-Ella me gusta, la quiero, es una buena persona, una buena amiga. Pero solo eso. No la amo

-No siempre debes amar a una persona para entablar una relación

-¿En verdad piensas eso?

-El amor nace después de un tiempo

-Michiru…pero no es eso…porque yo solo amo a una persona…y esa persona eres tú…

La chica de cabello ondulado acuamarina no se esperaba eso. Creyó que ese tema ya era algo olvidado. Bueno, tan siquiera para Haruka.

-Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso…yo no puedo…

-Lo se.- la interrumpe. Pero eso no evita que deje de sentir lo que siento por ti

La violinista quería estar en cualquier lugar en ese momento que no fuera ese. Sentía que las palabras de su amiga la destrozaban por completo. Lo que ella menos quería era lastimar a la velocista.

-No te preocupes, se que es tema muerto, pero solo quería hacértelo saber para que nunca olvides lo especial e importante que eres en mi vida

-No te preocupes, nunca lo olvidaría, no puedo

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde, y el entrenador no quiere que me desvele, aun me falta la carrera de 4OOMts, además, tu aun no compites y quiero que estés al máximo, será un orgullo secuestrar tu medalla de primer lugar cuando la tengas

Sonríe.

-Ok, cuídate

La chica se levanta de la cama para irse. Sin embargo Michiru la detiene tomándola de la mano.

-Haruka…

Y en ese instante por una extraña razón Michiru se acerco a besar a la velocista. Haruka no lo podía entender, como aquellos labios tan hermosos estaban pegados a los suyos. Como había sido la Sirena la quien le había dado un beso. Sin embargo, no se esforzó mucho en entender cuando continúo el beso. Su aliento y el de la chica que amaba ahora eran uno mismo. La noche las cobijaba, y en aquella oscuridad esta vez sus corazones por primera vez seria capaces de expresar aquello que deseaban, pero que ocultaban…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Bueno ¿Qué os pareció¿Se esperaban este capitulo¿Se esperaban que sucediera todo eso? No se que decir, debo admitir que esperaba que pasara todo esto, pero nunca imagine que fuera así. Me he quedado sin palabras porque no se que pueda suceder de ahora en adelante. Tendré que esperar como esperaran ustedes para ver que es lo que sucede con ese beso, con la declararon de Clara, con la reaparición de la madre de Haruka, y con ESE BESO (ahh creo que eso ultimo ya lo había dicho ¿Verdad?). Espero que sea pronto, tratare de hacer lo posible, en verdad prometo intentarlo. Os dejo, debo dormir, la 1:25am en mi reloj como que me esta llamando a camita je. Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, y todo lo que quieran decirme.

Sayonara

Lilithaensland


	12. Te QuIeRo segunda parte

"_El amor no se busca, se da, cuando dos caminos se encuentran en un día especialmente creado para la casualidad"

* * *

_

_**TE QUIERO (SEGUNDA PARTE)**_

_Haruka se levanto para irse. Sin embargo, por una extraña razón Michiru la detuvo sujetándola de la mano. Y en ese instante la Sirena la beso. La chica de ojos verdes al principio no pudo entender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos ¿Pero que había que entender? Si la chica que amaba parecía decirle lo mismo…_

La chica de ojos verdes sintió un extraño palpitar en su corazón. Parecía que todo lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño, uno muy hermoso del cual no quería ni debía despertar. Sentía el aliento de aquella chica dentro de la suya, y aquel sabor era mas perfecto de lo que había imaginado, su lengua era suavemente acariciada por la de su compañera mientras recorría cada rincón de la boca de la chica de cabellos aguamarinos.

-Michiru

Haruka intento hablar pero la chica siguió besándola. Era como si este fuera el único momento que quedara, y el cual no debía desaprovecharse. A pesar de que esto era lo que siempre había deseado, la chica del viento sintió miedo, su lógica la obligaba a preguntar el porque, no quería salir lastimada, no otra vez gracias a aquella mujer de ojos azules. Esta vez quizá su corazón no lo soportaría.

-Sirena yo…

-Te quiero…- la interrumpe. Haruka yo te quiero, siempre te querido.

-Pero…

-Shhhss.- hace un sonido de silencio. Esta noche solo existimos tú y yo

La velocista no entendió aquellas palabras.

-Haruka, yo quiero que tu….-La sirena se acerca al oído de aquella chica pidiéndole algo.

Aquella mujer se sonrojo por unos instantes. Después sonrió como si eso fuera algo que siempre hubiera deseado. La chica de cabellos alborotados comenzó a besar el cuello de la Sirena mientras esta jugueteaba con sus dedos la espalda de su acompañante. Los besos eran suaves, y comenzaban a bajar lentamente de lugar, mientras sus respiraciones aumentaban en intensidad. Con sus dedos Haruka desabrocho imperceptiblemente aquella ropa que Michiru utilizaba para dormir mostrando unos senos tan perfectos. Comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos, algunos suaves, otros mas intensos, la violinista sentía una extraña electricidad por todo su cuerpo, expulsando un leve gemido que provoco que su compañera se excitara mas. Las manos de la chica de ojos verdes llegaron a la tanga de color claro que utilizaba la ojiazul, la cual intento separar del cuerpo de aquellas hermosas curvas, esa pequeña parte de ropa era lo único de que en esos momentos la separaba de aquella chica. Michiru sostuvo su mano como intentando detenerla, tenia miedo, era algo nuevo pero a la ves se sentía tan bien…

-Tranquila, no te preocupes

Sus ojos verdes la miraron tratando de calmarla mientras la besaba delicadamente en aquellos labios color rosa. La pintora soltó la mano de la otra chica y se dejo llevar. Con un dedo la chica de cabellos alborotados comenzó a acariciar los virginales labios vaginales de la mujer que amaba, y suavemente, tratando de no lastimar a su compañera la penetro con delicadeza. Un fuerte gemido se alcanzo a escuchar por parte de la chica de profundos ojos azules al mismo tiempo que una chispa de electricidad se sentía por todo el cuerpo de ambas chicas. La noche continuo así…la oscuridad ocultaba aquel momento tan perfecto, aquello que ambas habían soñado tantas veces pero que solo se había quedado en un sueño de ahora el cual la luna era la única testigo.

-Tengo miedo

-¿Miedo de que?

Michiru voltea a ver a la chica quien la tenía abrazada en la cama.

-No se, de esto, de despertar mañana y descubrir que todo esto es un sueño

-Puede que sea un sueño…pero no olvides que muchos sueños se vuelven realidad

-Ese es el problema

-¿Cuál?.- pregunta intrigada

-Que mis sueños siempre se desvanecen en el aire.- los ojos verdes de la chica se tornan nostálgicos

-No te preocupes.- la besa. Yo no me iré

-¿Lo prometes?

-Haruka ¿Qué no te acuerdas que hace unos días te prometí que no haría nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirme toda la vida? Perderte seria eso

-¿Estas segura?

-Lo estoy

-Michiru…

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué? Porque tu no…nunca…

-¿Te refieres a porque ahora?

-¿Por qué si me querías me rechazaste?.- se apresura a responder. ¿Por qué lastimarme¿Por qué no decirme antes?

-Haruka…hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes. Pero eso no significa que no te quiera. Quizá, lo que me dijiste de Clara me dio valor, tuve miedo de perderte, no quiero que alguien más te aleje de mí

-No te entiendo ¿Qué cosas no se de ti?

-Eso no importa, creo que ahora no es el momento, ahora lo verdaderamente relevante es que estamos juntas en este momento, y que será único

-¿Único? Te refieres a que…

-No, sino a que será inolvidable, no te preocupes

Después de seguir conversando por algunos minutos la chica de cabellos acuamarina se quedo dormida en los calidos brazos de Haruka quien solo la miraba como si fuera su mayor tesoro. La veía, y seguía sin creer que todo eso fuera verdad. Y ello la asustaba. Aun mas las palabras de la sirena ¿Qué era aquello que no conocía de Michiru¿Por qué no contárselo? Algo la hacia dudar, pero no quería pensar mucho en eso. Era como arruinar ese momento, que al fin y al cabo como decía la violinista seria inolvidable. El problema quizá era que este podría ser único…

Cuando Haruka desperto noto el cuarto completamente vació. Ya era tarde. Se levanto asustado pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y lo que pensarían las compañeras de cuarto de Michiru al verla ahí. Noto una pequeña nota en el espejo y la miro aliviada _"Las chicas y yo nos fuimos antes de que comenzaras las competencias. No te preocupes ellas no están molestas porque te hayamos alojado en el cuarto debido a que anoche te embriagaste, perdiste tus llaves y te pusiste tan mal que no pudiste llegar a tu cuarto. Michiru…"_

-Cielos, ahora hasta alcohólica salí. Pero es mejor que me apresure si quiero ver a Michiru competir

Haruka se sentó en las gradas lo mas cerca que pudo para ver a su compañera nocturna. Sin embargo, ya había demasiado gente y había quedado a una distancia considerablemente lejana. Busco a la sirena con la mirada, y al encontrarla esta le sonrió. No, no había sido un sueño, todo era verdad, y aquella chica en realidad la quería. O eso era lo que le hacia sentir en esos instantes.

La competencia de nado por parejas comenzó. Michiru un traje de baño escolar que le quedaba perfecto, o tan siquiera había conseguido atraer la mirada de todos los chicos que se encontraban en el estadio, y por supuesto la de Haruka quien miraba hipnotizaba las curvas de aquella chica. La primera en competir fue la compañera de la Sirena, quien sufrió un pequeño retraso en consideración de la chica que se encontraba en primer lugar, sin embargo la pareja logro recuperarse y obtener el primer sitio gracias a la participación de la pintora quien gano con considerable ventaja. La chica de ojos verdes corrió rápidamente para alcanzar a la chica de cabello aguamarina y felicitarla, quería ser la primera en hacerlo.

-Creo que he llegado tarde

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque quería ser la primera persona en felicitarte, y pues tus compañeras ya lo han hecho, las acabo de ver hace unos instantes

-Si, creo que has llegado tarde, o no se.- Se acerca al oído de la chica confidentemente. Pero tú vas a hacer la primera persona importante para mí que lo haga

Haruka sonrió tratando de no sonrojarse.

-Bueno, entonces ya me siento mejor je, sobre todo porque esa medalla que te darán me pertenece

-¿Ah si¿Y eso como porque?

-Porque dije que secuestraría tu medalla de primer lugar, tú aceptaste, y un trato es un trato

-Yo no recuerdo esa parte

-Pues que mala memoria tiene señorita, por lo menos espero que lo que paso anoche no se le olvide

Ahora era Haruka quien había logrado sonrojar a la violinista quien no había podido evitar ponerse color tomate al imaginar lo que había pasado entre ellas.

-No te preocupes, no lo olvidare

Ambas chicas sonrieron.

-Michiru, hija, aquí estas

-Madre

Haruka vio como una señora muy elegante con unos ojos muy parecidos a los de su Sirena se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellas.

-Así que ella es la madre de Michiru.- pensó Haruka para si mientras veía como la señora platicaba con su pintora

-Me da gusto que hayas obtenido el primer lugar Michiru

-Gracias mamá. Y ¿A que hora llegaste?

-Tiene un rato, no pude verte competir, pero de todos modos sabia que obtendrías el primer lugar hija

La chica de ojos verdes se quedo observando la conversación. Nunca había visto a su pintora con un ser querido, claro a excepción de Josh con quien la había observado levemente, y ahora ella parecía ser una persona diferente, su mirada, su comportamiento, no sabia porque pero esa impresión le daba aquella chica en esos momentos. Como si fuera su Sirena, pero al mismo tiempo no lo fuera. Eso la asusto.

-Mamá, te presento a…

-Tú debes ser Haruka, Josh me menciono a tu amiga

-¿Josh¿Cuándo le había hablado el a la madre de Michiru de mi?.- pensó la chica de cabellos rubios. Vaya, no sabia que fuera tan famosa.- dijo tratando de sonar graciosa

-Me hablo de una muy buena amiga de mi hija quien la cuidaba mucho

-Bueno, no es para tanto.- La nadadora se apresuro a decir. Por cierto ¿y Josh¿No vino acaso?

-Si claro, el esta estacionando el auto, Josh fue quien me trajo, tenia muchas ganas de verte competir, es una lastima que no haya podido hacerlo

-No se preocupe señora, ya habrá mas competencias

-Tiene razón señorita, lo importante es que el este para la competencia principal de mi hija. Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a buscarlo, a lo mejor no nos encuentra, fue un placer conocerla jovencita

-Adiós Haruka

La madre de la chica de profundo mirar se adelanto a caminar. Haruka y Michiru se quedaron observándose como queriendo no despedirse.

-Bueno, es mejor que te vayas, Josh te esta esperando

-Haruka yo…

-No digas nada.- mira tristemente

-No olvides nunca que te quiero

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Que eres importante para mí

-No, no me entiendes, ese no olvides que te quiero suena a despedida

-Te amo Haru.- la chica le deposita un dulce beso en la mejilla derecha, y así se quedan por unos instantes.

-Adiós Michiru

Ellos se fueron dejando a la velocista solo observando. Haruka se había comenzado a preocupar, no esperaba que la madre de Michiru, y por supuesto Josh estuvieran ahí, que hubieran viajado hasta las competencias, y más después de lo que había ocurrido con la pintora. Sentía como si todo se estuviera desvaneciendo. Tenía miedo, le asustaba la idea de que ocurriera como siempre y sus sueños se desvanecieran una vez más. Y por supuesto después de que parecían que ya eran una realidad. Aquella despedida de su Sirena la asusto aun mas, porque parecía un hasta siempre no dicho, como si quebrantara todo en unos instantes. No quería eso, y no lo permitiría ¿pero que iba a hacer? Si parecía que estaba perdiendo a la chica que amaba cuando por fin se había enterado que ella también sentía lo mismo por ella…

-Michiru….

* * *

Bueno, creo que este capitulo es corto, pero no supe como extenderlo, solo sabia que lo que ocurrió en este capitulo debía ocurrir aquí y ahora. ¿Qué opinan? Me gustaría saberlo, ya saben acerca del cambio de Michiru, lo que ocurrió en la noche ¿Qué creen que haga Michiru ahora que llego Josh¿Seguirá con Haruka¿Por qué se animo ahora a confesarle sus sentimientos a Haru¿Qué es lo que esconde, que es lo que no le dice? Creo que son demasiadas preguntas que talvez responda en los próximos capítulos. Os dejo, por supuesto esperando todo aquello que quieran comentarme, y agradeciendo cada amenaza (que me llegan jeje) comentario y felicitación que me hacen. Gracias a ustedes continuo adelante.

Sayonara

Lilithaensland

P:d¿Se noto mucho que no se hacer lemmon? Ustedes saben la falta de experiencia je je


	13. ¿SacRiFIcIo?

"_El amor no se busca, se da, cuando dos caminos se encuentran en un día especialmente creado para la casualidad"_

* * *

**¿SaCrIfIcIo?**

-¿Entonces estas de acuerdo Michiru?

-Si.- dice con desgano. Me parece bien

-No pareces estar muy entusiasmada mi amor

-No te preocupes Josh, mi hija se encuentra muy agotada por la competencia, es normal que sus ánimos estén decaídos¿o no Michiru?

-Si claro Josh, no te preocupes, a mi me parece perfecta la idea

-Esta bien, no se diga mas, será mejor que festejemos esto, y por supuesto el triunfo de Michi el día de hoy.- dice la madre de la nadadora

-Bueno, la verdad quisiera descansar, quiero encontrarme en las mejores condiciones para la competencia que viene, además supongo que te gustaría pasear por la ciudad, y Josh debe estar muy cansado

-Tiene razón Michiru, tu mamá debe estar muy cansada, y a mi me encantaría conocer la ciudad contigo¿No crees?.- Josh le sonríe a la Sirena

Josh y Michiru se fueron a dar una vuelta a la ciudad mientras la madre de la violinista decidió ir a buscar un hotel donde hospedarse.

Mientras tanto Haruka observaba la pista de atletismo la cual a esas horas se encontraba vacía a falta de prueba alguna.

-Si sigues mirando con tanta insistencia esa pista vas a hacer que desaparezca

-Michiru…- voltea sorprendida

-No se porque supuse que estarías aquí

-Y yo supuse que al verme dirías esa clase de comentarios, siempre lo haces

-¿Acaso mis comentarios te aburren? Debo tomarlo en cuenta para la próxima para evitarlos

-No, al contrario, me encantan, con un comentario así te conocí.- dice sonriendo para si misma. Solo que se me están acabando las palabras ingeniosas para responderte

-Je je no me quieras echar en cara tu falta de imaginación

-No, no es eso. Y… ¿No deberías estar ahora con tus visitantes?

-¿Acaso me estas corriendo?

-No, claro que no, solo es simple curiosidad

-Bueno, uno tiene prioridades, y al explicárselo a Josh creo que entendió

-¿Qué clase de prioridades?

-Estar con la persona que amo es más importante que nada en el mundo en estos momentos

-¿Ah si?.- dice con una mirada picara

-Por supuesto ¿Acaso lo dudas?

-Pues…..- pone divertida una cara de duda

En ese momento la velocista besa a la Sirena. Se moría por hacerlo de nuevo, tenia que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que fuera posible, al fin y al cabo le había costado tanto trabajo probar los labios de aquella mujer que el hacerlo ahora provocaba una sensación aun mejor.

-Michiru…¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.- en cierto tono de temor

-Si¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué va a pasar con Josh¿Con nosotras?

-Tranquila, creo que no es momento de que te preocupes por esas cosas

-Te vas a casar con alguien mas pero me has dicho que me amas..¿Acaso no crees que sea momento para preocuparse por ello?.- dice molesta la chica

-No, eso no es lo que quiero decir, pero creo que ahora lo verdaderamente importante es que aprovechemos cada momento que tenemos

-No estoy segura de eso

-Haruka…

La sirena la miro de una forma nostálgica, triste y al mismo tiempo suplicante. La chica de ojos verdes no pudo entender porque pero aquella mirada la hizo sentir mal, como si ella hubiera dicho algo que ofendiera a la pintora. Quería hablar con ella, pero en el fondo pensaba lo mismo que la chica de cabellos acuamarina ¿Por qué arruinar ese momento con preguntas¿Por qué todo debía tener una lógica? Quizá olvidarse del asunto no era lo más correcto, pero tuvo que hacerlo por el bien de si misma.

-¿Y a que hora es tu competencia?

-¿Acaso me estas corriendo?

-No, claro que no, pero quiero saber hasta que hora tendré que despedirme de ti

-Bueno Michiru, no debes preocuparte porque es hasta en la tarde, así que tendrás que soportarme por varias horas

-Umm no me parece tan mala idea

La chica de ojos verdes rodeo la cintura de la chica de cabello aguamarino. Estaba feliz de estar con ella, a pesar de las dudas, a pesar de todo.

-Hola

Haruka reconoció esa voz inmediatamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo la invite.- dice la chica de cabello ondulado velozmente. Perdón por haberlo hecho, pero creo que es lo mejor para ti, ya se que piensas que no tengo derecho de tomar esas decisiones por ti, pero antes de que digas algo, dale una oportunidad, hazlo por mi ya que no me gusta verte sufrir, pero sobre todo por ti, porque se que tu no quieres seguirte lastimando

La velocista miro los ojos de la chica de cabello aguamarino. Parecían tan nobles, tan preocupados por ella que no pudo pensar siquiera enojarse con esa mirada azul. También vio a su madre, a la mujer que negaba pero que al mismo tiempo no podía evitar querer. Sabia que ella le había hecho daño, pero en el fondo se pregunto si no se hacia mas daño no estando a su lado.

-Puedes dejarnos solos Michiru

-Gracias.- le da un beso en la mejilla y se despide. Me da gusto por ti, con permiso señora

La madre de la chica de cabellos alborotados solo le sonríe a Michiru.

-Gracias hija

-No deberías darme las gracias a mí, sino a ella

-Veo que la quieres mucho

-No creo que sea a eso a lo que hayas venido tan lejos.- dice fríamente

-Tienes razón, quiero que me des la oportunidad de acercarme a ti

-¿Para que?.- en tono cortante

-Porque soy tu madre y que quiero

-¿No crees que ya estoy lo bastante grandecita para necesitar de una madre? Todos estos años he estado bien sin ti, nunca te necesite, y no te necesito ahora

-Una madre nunca esta de mas

-Para mi si¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta? El día que te fuiste dejaste de existir para mí

-El día que deje a tu padre solo trate de abandonarlo a el, no a ti

-Pero eso no fue lo que hiciste, porque después que te fuiste te olvidaste de mi…- interrumpe a su madre

-No, yo quise estar contigo, muchas veces lo intente

-Pues yo no recuerdo eso, me dejaste cuando era solo una niña, a mí, y a mi padre ¿Por qué? Por seguir a alguien más que de seguro no valió la pena, quizá por aquel tipejo con el que tienes a esos dos niños

-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo tu padre?

-No mientas, yo te he visto con ese hombre, y con esos dos niños

-Haruka, yo me fui porque la relación con tu padre me estaba haciendo mucho daño. El siempre se encontraba preocupado por sus negocios, siempre de viaje, pensando en cualquier cosa que no fuera yo. No podía seguir viviendo así, sentía que me robaba la vida, así que decidí dejarlo. Quise llevarte conmigo pero el no me dejo. Muchas veces quise buscarte, pero siempre se encontraban de viaje, y cuando me acercaba el me alejaba de tu lado. Quizá no quieras creerme pero esa es la verdad. No hay persona mas importante que tu en mi vida. Es verdad que ahora estoy con alguien mas, yo también tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida. Pero no he dejado de pensar ni un solo instante en ti.

La chica de cabellos rubios miro las lágrimas de aquella mujer a quien había negado por tantos años. No podía creer lo que ella le estaba diciendo, parecía que estaba diciendo la verdad pero se negaba a aceptar que lo que ella le decía no fuera una mentira. Una infancia sola, sin alguien a quien admirar, con la eterna falta de un hombro donde llorar, o una persona que le diera una caricia de ternura. Era verdad que le había hecho falta.

-Será mejor que te vayas, no se que pensar

-Por lo menos se que estas pensando en mi, eso me da una esperanza

Haruka la volteo a ver con los ojos a punto de romperse en lágrimas. Sin embargo evito llorar como siempre solía hacerlo.

-Dale las gracias a tu amiga, porque sin ella no hubiera sido posible. Cuídala mucho, es una buena persona, y se ve que te quiere

La chica sonrió.

-No te preocupes, lo haré

-Ah si, lo olvidada. Felicitala de mi parte por su boda, dile que me da gusto, aunque no entiendo como una mujer tan joven como ella ha decidido casarse tan pronto. Unos días o unos meses no hacen ninguna diferencia a su edad

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que el casarse unas semanas después de su regreso a Tokio me parece excesivo, pero sus razones tendrá supongo

La chica trato de digerir las palabras que su madre le había dicho.

-Haruka ¿A dónde vas?

La chica comenzó a correr en busca de su Sirena. No lo pensó, solo sabia que necesitaba hacerlo, encontrarla y preguntarle que significa aquello ¿Cómo que iba a casarse unas semanas después de regresar a Tokio? Se supone que su boda con Josh se efectuaría hasta terminar el semestre, y para ello todavía faltaban algunos meses, quizá su madre estaba equivocada y no sabía lo que decía. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que no lo diría si Michiru no se lo hubiera mencionado, o fuera una noticia que todos conocieran. Eso no podía ser posible, aquella mujer de profundos ojos azules como el mar no podía casarse con alguien mas después de haberle confesado que la amaba. Se negaba a aceptarlo, pero temía que fuera verdad.

-Haruka, pensé que todavía estarías con tu madre, no me digas que ella y tu otra vez pelearon

-Dime¿Es verdad que vas a casarte con Josh unas semanas después de volver a Tokio?

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-¿Es verdad?.- dice molesta

-Yo….- La chica agacha la cabeza sin decir nada

-No necesitas decir nada, porque tus ojos y tu silencio lo han dicho todo

-Lo siento

-¿Por qué¿Por qué hacerme esto¡¿Por qué hacerte esto!

-No debiste enterarte, yo solo quería hacer especial este viaje, estos días importantes para ti, yo no quería lastimarte

-Pues lo hiciste, y no tienes idea el daño que me has hecho

-Haruka…

-¡Cállate! Por favor no digas nada más. Ahora entiendo que solo me tuviste lastima, y por eso dijiste todas esas cosas, por eso inventaste que me amabas, y fingiste disfrutar aquella noche

-No, espera, las cosas no son así

-¿Y como quieres que las vea después de lo que me acabo de enterar? Tienes razón, a lo mejor si me quieres, pero solo como amigas, como siempre lo has dicho, y por ello, por ese cariño que me dices tener tuviste que "sacrificarte" y fingir algo que no sentías. Gracias, pero no era necesario

Y sin decir nada mas la chica se fue. Michiru no se movió, ni siquiera intento detenerla, sabia que no tenia el derecho de hacerlo, no era justo que siguiera lastimando a la mujer que amaba. Haruka solo camino sin rumbo, trataba de no llorar pero las lagrimas no podían evitar luchar por hacerse presentes. Sin pensarlo termino de nuevo en aquella pista de velocidad, era el único lugar donde se sentía bien. Respiro el arome de la pista de carreras tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en Michiru, concentro su miraba en cada una de las personas que se encontraban calentando para la competencia que se llevaría a cabo en unas horas. Y entonces recordó que ella también debía estarse preparando, sin embargo no tenia ánimos para nada, ni siquiera para aquello que tanto amaba.

-Haruka…

-Clara…

La chica de cabellos rojizos se lanzo a abrazarla. No sabia porque pero estaba segura que eso era lo que necesitaba la chica de ojos verdes.

-Fue Michiru ¿Verdad?

La velocista permaneció en silencio. No dijo nada. Solo la miro tratando de explicar todo con sus tristes ojos.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo¿Qué te hizo ahora?.- dijo en verdad molesta la chica

-Va a casarse

-Pero…eso ya lo sabias

-Con Josh, unas semanas después de volver a Tokio.- se apresuro a decir

-Pero ¿No se supone que iba a hacerlo cuando terminara su semestre?

-Ella dijo que me amaba, y aun así va a casarse mas pronto de lo que lo tenia planeado, no lo entiendo ¡No la entiendo!

La pelirroja la miro con mucha atención.

-Michiru…ella…dijo que me amaba y paso la noche conmigo. No me dijo porque, pero no me esforcé en saberlo porque al final de cuentas tenia lo que deseaba, a ella. Pero fíjate ahora como estoy, sola, y con un dolor tan grande todo porque la señorita sintió lastima de su amiga y se acostó con ella para darle un regalo de amistad, por lastima, por no hacerme sentir mal

-¿Eso fue lo que ella te dijo?

-¿Qué otra cosa puedo pensar si va a casarse con alguien mas y hasta apresuro su boda?

-Que ella es una tonta por no definir lo que siente

-Al contrario, lo definió, porque eligió a Josh, a alguien que realmente ama

Haruka abrazo a la chica. No era de las personas que pedía consuelo pero esta vez sentía que no había nada más en el mundo que necesitara. La pelirroja correspondió el abrazo, y así se quedaron por unos minutos sin decir nada, solo abrazadas tratando de limpiar el dolor que la chica de cabellos rubios sentía.

-Creo que debes apurarte, o no estarás lista para tu competencia

-No te preocupes, no voy a ir.- dice la chica soltándose del abrazo

-Oh vamos, has esperado esto más que a nada en el mundo durante mucho tiempo, escuchar Tenoh Haruka primer lugar de los 400mts

-No tengo ánimos

-Iras, y es una orden, no vas a desperdiciar la oportunidad de tu vida por una tonta niña que no vale la pena y que lo único que ha hecho es lastimarte. YA DEJASTE QUE TE HICIERA DAÑO, QUE TE ROBARA EL CORAZÓN, NO DEJES QUE TE DERROTE AHORA TAMBIÉN

Haruka sonrió mientras abrazaba a aquella chica. Se pregunto porque no se había enamorado de una mujer así, de alguien que no jugara con ella, una persona que no la lastimara como lo había hecho la Sirena. Sin embargo, en el corazón no se mandaba y ya era demasiado tarde, aquella mujer de ojos azules le había robado el alma desde el momento en que la conoció. Siempre pensó que había sido una gran casualidad del destino haberla conocido, porque no solo la había cambiado a ella sino también su vida. Parecía que había cambiado de color el lúgubre destino que poseía. Pero ahora sabía que estaba equivocada. Que solo había aparecido para lastimarla. Se despidió de Clara con una sola idea en la cabeza: ganar la prueba de 400mts, o tan siquiera eso era lo que quería pensar…

-Michiru, esta vez no me vencerás…

* * *

Bueno, es una lastima hacer sufrir a Haruka, pero que quieren, así tiene que ser, no todas las cosas son fáciles, y bueno, las cosas mas importantes, como el amor siempre son demasiado o extremadamente difíciles y dolorosas. Debo advertir que de aquí en adelante voy a hacer sufrir a Haru aun mas, pero supongo que esto tendrá una recompensa ¿Y saben porque? Porque yo creo que encontrar a la persona que amas solo puede ser una gran casualidad del destino, y eso son cosas que siempre se quedan grabadas….

Gracias por los reviews y a todas las personas que me leen a pesar de no dejar uno

Owari

Lilithaensland


	14. MiRaDaS

_El amor no se busca, se da, cuando dos caminos se encuentran en un día especialmente creado para la casualidad"_

* * *

**MiRaDaS**

**(Quien no entienda el significado de una mirada no podrá comprender un discurso de muchas palabras…anónimo)**

-En sus marcas, listos…fuera

La carrera había comenzado. Haruka corrió con todas sus fuerzas, se movió como si su vida dependiera de ganar esa competencia. Al mismo tiempo, mientras sus cabellos eran acariciados por el viento, sus pensamientos viajaban a otro lugar, los ojos azules de la sirena inundaban la mente de la velocista, y estos dolían, porque parecían mentir, las palabras que había dicho Michiru no concordaban con aquella mirada…o tan siquiera eso fue lo que pensó Haruka

-¿Qué sucede? No pareces feliz de haber obtenido el primer lugar.- dice la pelirroja al felicitar a Haruka después de finalizar la carrera

-No es nada.- tratando de sonreír

-Tenoh ¿Sabias que eres muy malo mintiendo?

-Tranquila, solo estoy cansada Clara

-Esperabas… ¿Tu esperabas que Michiru estuviera aquí?.- dice casi trabada al hablar

Después de haber mantenido su mirada fija hacia un solo lugar, la chica miro sorprendida al escuchar aquella pregunta.

-No, yo no quiero verla

-¿Estas segura de eso?

-Si, estoy segura de eso

Sonó molesta. Sabía que mentía, que le hubiera gustado compartir aquel triunfo con la pintora, pero también sabía que lo mejor era que ella estuviera lejos.

-Haruka tu…

-Por favor, olvida el tema, no me siento mal, y no me voy a sentir mejor hablando de eso ¿Ok?

-Esta bien.- triste. Ya lo entendí

La velocista pudo ver aquella mirada triste en su acompañante. Lo que le sucedía, sus problemas con la violinista no eran culpa de los demás, y mucho menos de Clara. Se sintió mal por ello, al fin y al cabo esa mujer lo único que quería era que ella se sintiera mejor.

-Lo siento, discúlpame, no debí haberte dicho eso pero…no tengo excusa… ¿Qué te parece si para recompensarte te invito a cenar esta noche?

-¿En serio?

-Si claro, seria un placer que me acompañaras

-Esta bien, pero no te vayas a arrepentir eh Tenoh.- la sujeta del brazo

-Ja, no lo haré

Las dos se quedaron minutos allí mas conversando. Algunas personas se acercaron a felicitar a la joven de ojos verdes, sus compañeros de equipo, miembros de otras escuelas, y otras personas más, incluyendo su madre. A todos los despidió velozmente, no tenia intención de conversar con nadie, no tenia ánimos, y en realidad no quería compartir ese momento con alguien que no fuera con ella misma. Se despidió de la pelirroja con la excusa de ir a tomar un baño para su compromiso de la noche. Sin embargo, no llego al hotel. La prueba de nado individual comenzaría pronto, y por supuesto la sirena participaría en esa competencia. Tomo asiento en la grada más lejana del lugar, no quería que la viera, pero ella si sentía una extraña necesidad por mirarla, aunque fuera así, en la lejanía, en secreto. La diviso a la distancia, con su traje de baño color blanco y el cabello recogido caminando alrededor de la piscina, se veía hermosa, parecía que todavía faltaba algunos minutos para el inicio ya que solo se encontraban platicando todas las competidoras. La observo con dolor, como una aguja que se clavaba lentamente en cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero aun así no podía dejar de mirarla.

-Haruka…

Creyó escuchar su nombre susurrado por la mujer de las profundidades marinas. Y entonces noto como sus miradas se cruzaron, una mezcla de alegría y tristeza a la vez, quizá porque Michiru sabia que Haruka la acompañaría en ese momento tan especial para ella, y al mismo tiempo se reflejaba la nostalgia de las condiciones en que lo hacia.

-Adiós Michiru

Ella se fue. No quiso quedarse a ver la competencia, no podía, no ahora que aquel ser del mar sabía que ella estaba allí.

-Por cierto Michi, hoy en tu competencia vi a tu amiga, pero no se quedo a verte competir

La chica de cabellos aguamarina salio de los pensamientos en los que se encontraba absorta.

-Si, yo también la vi Josh

Trato de no sonar triste, empero, no estaba convencida de haberlo conseguido. Su cena casi no había sido probada, y trato de sonreírle a aquel chico para agradecerle aquella cena de festejo…entonces vio como por la puerta Haruka y Clara entraban al mismo restaurante donde estaban…

-Me recomendaron este lugar, espero que la comida este bien

-Tu siempre pensando en comida. ¿Te recomendaron¿Quién? Si yo que sepa no conoces a nadie por estos lugares.- dice la chica en tono burlón

-Mmm en eso te equivocas, no conocía a nadie al llegar aquí, pero poco a poco me he ido aclimatando

-¿Aclimatándote? Ja, yo no sabia que coquetear con las chicas ahora se llamara así, pero me parece una buena forma de decirlo

-Oye!. Yo ya me comporto

-See claro.- se ríe y toma asiento. Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.- su rostro se torna serio

¿Por qué?.- Haruka voltea y divisa unas cuantas mesas detrás de ella a la violinista con Josh. No te preocupes, no es necesario

-¿Segura?

-Supongo que no puedo pasármela toda la vida huyendo de ella. Además, vamos en la misma escuela y en el mismo salón, tengo que acostumbrarme a eso

Durante toda la cena Haruka y Michiru se miraron constantemente. Solo de reojo, aparentando no querer hacerlo, quizá fingiendo que sus miradas se desviaban hacia la otra mesa por una simple equivocación. Sin embargo, no era así. Haruka y Clara terminaron pronto de cenar. Se levantaron, ya no tenían nada más que hacer allí, Clara no quería ver lastimada a su amiga, y Haruka no quería ver a la persona que alguna vez lo había sido. La pelirroja tomo la mano de la chica de ojos verdes justo unas mesas antes de acercarse a la de la violinista, la velocista la sujeto con más fuerza al ver la mirada de Michiru sobre esas manos. Salieron del restaurante así, sujetadas de la mano mientras una melancólica mirada las observaba desde la compañía de un chico de cabellos oscuros.

-Listo, llegamos.- dice sonrientemente al ver la puerta de la habitación

-En eso te equivocas Tenoh

-¿Acaso esta no es tu habitación?.- se pregunto de lo mas intrigada

-Bueno…si, pero esta vez no iremos a la mía, veraz, ya que tu amablemente me invitaste a cenar, mi obligación moral es dejarte hasta la puerta de tu cuarto

¿Qué clase de obligación era esa? Se pregunto Haruka para si mismo. Clara se había hospedado en el mismo hotel que la chica de cabellos alborotados a pesar de estar muy saturado (las ventajas de que el gerente sea amigo de tu padre), eso le había agrado a Haruka ya que si necesitaba algo podría pedirle ayuda en cualquier momento. O simplemente disfrutar de su compañía. Aquella mujer de ojos verdes y cabellos rojizos era una buena amiga, y la velocista lo sabia, pero también estaba enamorada de ella, y eso también lo sabia perfectamente Tenoh…

-Tenoh, tu cama es un desorden, se ve perfectamente que es tuya

-¿Qué? Se supone que la recamarista debió venir a hacer la limpieza

-Yo no me refería solamente a que estuviera destendida

Clara le lanzo una almohada a la chica de ojos verdes, pero esta la esquivo. Volvió a hacer el intento nuevamente aunque en esta ocasión Haruka se defendió regresando el almohadazo. Así comenzaron una guerra de cojines, una contra la otra, hasta que las dos quedaron tiradas exhaustas sobre la cama mirando solamente el techo.

-Mañana es la clausura de estas competencias

-Cierto, ya lo había olvidado.- Suspira. No se que pensar acerca de cómo me fue

-Pues ganaste tus competencias…aunque yo se bien a que te refieres

-Yo no esperaba que las cosas terminaran así, quizá fue lo mejor

Fijo su mirada a un solo punto en la pared. Ella esperaba mas de esta viaje, no, este viaje le había dado mas de que lo que ella quería, le había ofrecido la verdad, eso que no quería ver, esa que le decía que jamás podría tener algo con Michiru. Quien sabe porque había querido engañarse a si misma pensó, pero ahora ya lo sabía todo, eso era lo mejor.

-Haru…ka

-¿Si?.- dice volteando a verla

-No, nada

-¿Segura?

-Si, segura

Ella mentía. Quería decirle tantas cosas, mostrarle a la joven del viento que si la violinista no la quería o la aceptaba como era ella si lo haría, que no le importaba nada más que la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, no tuvo palabras, no sabia comenzar, ya una vez le había dicho lo que sentía ¿Qué mas podía decir ahora? Así que escogió algo mejor, demostrárselo. La beso, así sin más, sin que Haruka tuviera oportunidad de percibir que aquellos labios iban a cruzarse con los suyos. La joven de cabellos rubios lo pensó, se pregunto a si misma que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero eso solo fue por unos instantes. Sintió una extraña calidez, una muy diferente a la que había experimentado con la sirena. Quizá porque amaba a la pintora, y a la chica de ojos verdes no. Aun así se sintió bien, no sabia explicar porque continuaba aquel momento, porque aquella atracción y deseo, pero se dejo llevar por el movimiento de las cortinas atraídas por la brisa de esa noche. La beso, la atrapo dentro de la noche, jugo con al aire, con el frió y con las olas del mar, un compás de dos cuerpos. Al final Clara lo había conseguido.

-Supongo que seria mejor si hablamos de la boda Michiru

-Creí que ya habíamos hablado de ello

-Si, pero fue con tu madre, me refiero a que lo hagamos tu y yo

-¿No quieres casarte conmigo Josh?

-Eso es lo que quiero preguntarte Michi ¿Estas segura que quieres hacerlo?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¿Estas segura que quieres casarte conmigo?.- ¿En realidad ella quería hacero? Pensó.

-Si, sino lo deseara yo no hubiera aceptado

El joven solo la miro sin decir nada.

-¿Por qué lo preguntes Josh?

-Tú sabes porque lo hago Michiru

-Tu crees que yo…- la chica es interrumpida por el chico de ojos azules

-No quiero que arruines tu vida conmigo, eres la persona que mas amo sobre mundo

La violinista solo lo miro mientras tomaba su mano. No quería lastimarlo, no a alguien a quien le debía tantas cosas, y al mismo tiempo era muy importante para ella ¿Pero donde quedo el amor¿En que lugar de su historia existía? Quizá casarse si era un error pero eso era lo que tenia que hacer, y lo haría.

-¿En que piensas Tenoh?

-No nada, solo creo que me estoy quedando dormido

-¿Por qué ahora no te sentaste con Kaioh?

-Tenía unas cosas de la escuela que arreglar con una compañera así que decidió platicarlo en el transcurso del regreso a Tokio

¿Qué otra cosa podía decirle a mi compañero? No quería hablar de ello, no ahora. Mire mi asiento, vació, yo solamente acompañado de la soledad durante aquel viaje. Era tan diferente, cuando nos fuimos yo la veía recargada en mi hombro, dormida con una sonrisa, con la esperanza de que ella también sintiera algo por un pobre mortal como yo. Ahora solo tenia su recuerdo, un sabor amargo en su boca, uno que hace dos días había sido dulce ahora me lastimaba. Ese sabor ni siquiera Clara había sido capaz de quitármelo ¿Cómo? Si Michiru era la persona que mas amaba yo en este mundo. Aquella chica de ojos verdes lo sabia, aun así habíamos acordado intentar algo…

Algunas horas mas tarde llegaron a Tokio. Después de las respectivas felicitaciones por sus resultados todos se despidieron para dirigirse a sus casas. Haruka y Michiru se miraron, como si aun tuvieran una platica pendiente, como si todavía hubiera cosas que necesitaran decirse. Ninguna de las dos se atrevo a acercarse. En el fondo quizá es lo mejor pensaron. Ambas se retiraron, en silencio, despidiéndose solo a través de sus mentes. Todo lo que sentían, lo que querían decir era expresado meramente a través de sus miradas. Quizá era su manera de no lastimarse más con palabras…

* * *

Siento no haber actualizado antes pero no tenía muchas ideas acerca de la manera de cómo debería continuar, o más bien no sabía como redactarlo. Solo quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me leen, aquellas que dejan reviews, y en especial a todas aquellas personas que me escribieron a mi correo por no poder dejar un review en la pagina de ff por problemas técnicos (a mi también me sucedió cuando quise hacerlo al intentar dejar un review a otros autores).

¿Qué os pareció el chap? Cierto, como lo pensaron Clara se aprovecho de la situación (por decirlo de alguna manera). Y sobre aquello del sacrificio mmm ¿Ustedes que pensais¿Realmente es asi? Bueno, eso es todo por el momento, espero sus comentarios al respecto.

Sayonara

Lilithaensland


	15. UnA RaZóN

"El amor no se busca, se da, cuando dos caminos se encuentran en un día especialmente creado para la casualidad"

* * *

**UnA RaZóN**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían regresado del viaje. Durante esos días Haruka y Michiru no se habían vuelto a hablar. A veces se miraban una a la otra durante las clases, pero jamás cruzaban palabra. Cambiaron de asiento en el salón, y cuando se cruzaban en algún pasillo o en la calle, simplemente pasaban de largo tratando de no desviar su mirada. Quizá así era mejor. Eso era lo que las dos querían pensar.

-¿Todo esta bien?

-¿Eh?.- La chica de ojos verdes sale del trance en el que estaba. Si claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No se, has estado muy distraído

-Lo siento, creo que no he dormido bien

La chica trata de sonreír mientras mira a la joven que se encontraba a unos centímetros de ella recostada en el césped.

-Ya no deberías trabajar tanto después de la escuela.- dice nostálgicamente tratando de seguirle la corriente

-Si, lo se, no te preocupes. Clara, creo que será mejor que me vaya o se hará tarde

-Mira ¿Desde cuando tan hogareño?

-Bueno….aun debo pasar antes al taller a ver mi coche

-Es verdad, lo llevaste a que lo revisaran porque estaba fallando

-Je, espero que no sea grave

-Con lo mal que manejas, no tengas muchas esperanzas ja ja

-Uhh que linda eres conmigo.- finge cara de indignación

-Bueno, lo mejor para la persona que quiero

La pelirroja besa a Haruka en los labios dulcemente. Esta le corresponde brevemente para después regalarle una sonrisa. Clara ve como ella se despide, comienza a pensar en todo lo que ha ocurrido estos días, como a pesar de su esfuerzo el recuerdo de alguien más se interpone entre las dos. Lo sabe, y aun así piensa no darse por vencida.

Haruka caminaba por el centro de la ciudad rumbo a su casa. Su automóvil aun no estaba listo, así que por unos días mas seguiría siendo un caminante cualquiera pensó para si misma.

-Michiru…

La vio, como se acercaba hacia ella caminando en la misma calle, trato de no desviar su vista pero no pudo, ambas cruzaron una frente a la otra sin decir nada mientras que sus miradas trataban de perpetuarse en los ojos de cada una de las dos.

-Hola

-Hola….

No lo pudo evitar, porque más que quiso no hacerlo algo la había conducido a ese lugar. Quizá en realidad no había querido pensarlo, solo se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, por esa inmensa necesidad de verla, después de haberse cruzado con ella en aquella calle lo único que había podido hacer durante esas horas era pensar en aquella mujer. Por esa razón dejo que el timbre de esa casa sonara.

-¿Cómo estas Michiru?

-Muy bien, gracias ¿Y tú?

-Bien

Un silencio inmenso. Parecía que nadie sabía que decir, era como si las palabras sobraran y al mismo tiempo fueran necesarias. Sin embargo, alguien tenía que romper aquel mutismo, y esta vez había sido la chica de ojos azules quien comenzó todo.

- ¿Y ese milagro¿Sabes? Eras la persona que menos esperaba ver aquí

-Pues ya vez.- sonríe

-¿Puedo saber porque no me saludaste cuando me viste hace unas horas?

-No se, quizá era lo mejor, lo que tu querías

-No hay nada que me haga mas infeliz que una persona que fue tan importante para mi pase al lado mío como si yo no hubiera sido nada…

-Lo siento

La miro y no pudo con ella. Aquella chica la derrotaba con sus dulces ojos azules, era como si al observarla Michiru la venciera. Todo se le olvidaba, en esos instantes le perdonaba todo. Quizá el amor es más grande que la razón.

-Tienes razón, prometo saludarte en la escuela y cada vez que te vea ¿Va?.- le sonríe

¿Y que has hecho en estos días?

-Nada…tú sabes…lo de siempre ¿Y tu?

-Pues…

Haruka interrumpió la respuesta de la violinista.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya, tengo un compromiso, pero me dio gusto verte

-A mi también ¿Amigas entonces?

-Buenas noches Michiru.- no había querido responderle pues sabía que le mentiría al hacerlo

La sirena solo vio como volvía Haruka a mirar el reloj y se aleja presurosamente. La joven de ojos verdes solo camino hasta perderse de vista de la pintora, y entonces comenzó a preguntarse que era lo que había hecho ¿Por qué buscar a Michiru¿Por qué decirle esas cosas? Si ella le dolía mas que nada en esos momentos. No entendía cual era la razón pero le alegraba verla, a pesar de que sabia que solo era un instante, y que eso no cambiaba en nada lo que sucedía entre las dos, se decía a si misma que estaba enojada con la violinista, que su disgusto era tan grande para dejarse vencer por una dulce sonrisa y unos hermosos ojos, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirse invadida por la sensación de querer regresar y verla nuevamente.

-¿Has estado muy callado toda la noche?

-¿Eh? Es que esta obra de teatro es malísima

-Se que es del grupo de teatro de tu escuela, pero no es para tanto, además sino asistías a verla no te dejan presentar tu examen final

-Si, lo que uno hace por una calificación ¿No? Je je

-Lo que se me hace raro es que estés preocupado por tus calificaciones je je

-Oye...yo siempre me preocupo

-Si como no

Haruka siguió contemplando la obra de teatro escolar. Sin embargo su mente estaba en otro lado. Repasaba cada una de las palabras que había cruzado con la sirena, trataba de apartarla de sus pensamientos pero no podía, sabia que debía alejarla de si, que solo le haría mas daño, pero aun no sabía como olvidar a Kaioh Michiru.

-Haruka ¿En serio no te sucede nada?

-No Clara, ya te lo dije

-Toda la obra estuviste en otro lado, y ahora…bueno tengo la impresión de que no quieres estar conmigo

-¿Cómo crees? Sabes que me encanta estar contigo, solo que…quizá estoy muy cansado ya te lo dije

-Pareces melancólica

-No, no es eso, solo es cansancio, ya te lo dije

-Entonces mejor vete a descansar

-Ok, lo haré, buenas noches

Se fue, sin un beso o sin una despedida más calurosa. Llego directo a su casa sin hacer ahora ninguna escala, se desvistió, se coloco su ropa de dormir y se dirigió a su cama para descasar. Ya no quería pensar más, no en aquella chica de cabellos aguamarina, no en el dolor que le causaba no tenerla, que ella se fuera a casar con otro después de haberle dicho y demostrado que la quería, y aun así, después del daño no podía dejarla de amar intensamente, quizá hasta amaba todavía más…

Esa día al finalizar las clases la violinista se fue a un jardín que se encontraba hasta lo mas profundo de la escuela. Siempre se iba allí cuando quería estar sola para tener un rato de tranquilidad o para pensar.

-Debe ser muy interesante

La chica de ojos verdes se acerca a la peliverde quien leía un libro en una de las bancas del patio de la escuela.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu libro…debe ser muy interesante

-¿Qué te da esa impresión?

-Que llevo varios minutos mirándote y tú no te habías dado cuenta…

Eso era verdad. Había pasado varios minutos observándola sin atrever a acercarse. Ahí, sobre el césped, y concentrada completamente sobre esas hojas lograba conmoverla, se veía tan frágil, tan inocente, que no era capaz de odiarla por todo lo que le estaba haciendo. Michiru no contesto nada a las palabras de Haruka, solo se sonrojo levemente mientras le regalaba una sincera sonrisa.

-¿Y que es lo que lees?

-Nada, solo una novela

-Por el titulo parase ser una historia romántica

-Pues…tiene mucho de eso

-¿Ah si?

-Habla de un amor imposible, de dos personas que no pueden estar juntos

-¿Así como nosotros?

-Haruka...ya te dije que no te amo, no tan siquiera de la forma que tú quieres

-No te creo

-No entiendo porque

-Porque eres mas convincente cuando me dijiste que me amabas que cuando dices que no.- la mira directamente a los ojos con firmeza

-Pues no entiendo porque no me crees, esa es la verdad, y lo único que haces creyendo lo contrario es lastimarte, eres mi mejor amiga ¿No lo entiendes? No me gustaría perderte, pero no quiero seguir haciéndote daño

-No vas a perderme, al menos que eso es lo que quieras

La joven de ojos verdes abrazo a la violinista sin que esta opusiera alguna resistencia. Ambas se quedaron así, abrazadas por unos instantes sin decir nada, solo sintiéndose la una a la otra.

-Creí que aun después de todo podría existir una amistad entre nosotras, pero ahora veo que no es posible.- la joven de cabellos aguamarina se separa lentamente

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tu sientes algo por mi, algo que va mas allá de la amistad

-¿Entonces dime que hago¿Cómo le hago para no amarte? Dame una buena razón para dejar de sentir esto y aun así no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo

-Que no te amo….y que no quiero estar contigo

-¿No puedes¿O no quieres?

-Esto no esta bien, será que mejor me vaya, antes de que empecemos a decir cosas de las que nos arrepintamos

Michiru intento irse, pero Haruka la detuvo sujetándola de la mano. Aun no, todavía no podía irse, estaba vez no se conformaría con alguna mirada, o el silencio como respuesta. Esta vez eran necesarias las palabras.

-No te entiendo Michiru…cuando te vi por primera vez mire tantas cosas maravillosas en ti, observe una mujer llena de valor, alguien que era lucharía contra todos por defender sus sueños, en tus ojos vi cosas que no había mirado en nadie mas ¿Dónde quedo esa mujer? Si ahora solo veo alguien llena de miedo, alguien que no puede defender sus sentimientos, alguien que es capaz de sacrificar todo por darle a todos lo demás lo que esperan de ella

-Esa mujer también soy yo Haruka.- sus ojos ya se encontraban vidriosos

-Si, lo se…y aun así te amo…con todos tus defectos, pero sobre todo por todas tus virtudes, por todo lo que soy cuando estoy contigo, y sobre todo por todo lo que quiero ser cuando estoy a tu lado

Como era costumbre la velocista intento no llorar, pero no pudo resistir mas, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos, y sintió que si decía algo mas no podría contener el llanto mas.

-Lo siento, ya te lo dije, eres mi amiga, y eso es todo lo que eres y puedo ser para ti

La sirena observo a la joven tratando de mostrarse indiferente, fingiendo que aquellas palabras no le importaban, que no le dolía romperle el corazón de tal forma. Aunque supiera perfectamente que ella también se estuviera haciendo daño.

-El viernes es la boda…me gustaría que vinieras, me haría feliz que estuvieras en un día tan importante para mi

-Michiru…

-Por favor, promete que vendrás, no quiero irme de Japón nuevamente sin verte

-¿Te iras?

-Si

-Pero el ciclo aun no se termina

-Lo se, pero Josh y yo hemos pensado que es lo mejor, no hay razón de que sigamos viviendo separados estando casados

Haruka no dijo nada, solo la miro, no sabia que decir ¿Qué podía decir? Si mientras más intentaba recuperarla parecía que la perdía más.

-¿Entonces prometes venir?

-Yo por ti seria capaz de todo, y lo sabes

-Haruka, será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos

-Adiós Michiru

La chica de cabellos aguamarinas se fue sin pronunciar palabra más. Haruka solo la miro alejarse, se pregunto porque acepto ir a su boda, si sabía el daño que le haría eso. Se llamo así misma tonta mientras golpeaba el suelo, entonces observo sobre el césped el libro que la sirena había estado leyendo, repaso el titulo y lo entendió todo, que por la joven de profundos ojos azules seria capaz de todo, cualquier cosa solo porque fuera feliz, estaría con ella a pesar de que no quisiera, y no saldría de su vida jamás, porque la amaba, y porque sentía con toda el alma que Michiru le mentía, y que en su corazón vivía algo mas que amistad para Haruka, algo que quizás se llamaba amor…

-"Quédate a mi lado", ahora entiendo la razón para seguirte amando...- y se fue de ahí sin decir más

* * *

Creo que esto ya va por el final ¿O no lo creen así? Siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero mayo es un mes malo para mi, a duras penas he sobrevivido a la combinación de tantos cumpleaños (con sus respectivas fiestas je) y mis exámenes finales, pero bueno, ya estoy aquí de vuelta (y la Uni aun no termina naaa) con este pequeño chap que les diré, no se si sea muy lógico, pero tiene mucho de real porque es biográfico je. Quiero agradecer sus comentarios, pues con ellos me doy cuenta de detalles que no tomo en cuenta cuando escribo, y muchas veces perciben cosas que yo no miro en mis propias letras. Espero actualizar pronto, y por supuesto sus review ¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora¿Han pensado que será de aquí en adelante? Yo si…pero no se si mis planes y los suyos concuerden je je, nos vemos pronto…

Sayonara

Lilithaensland


	16. CaSuALiDaDeS

"El amor no se busca, se da, cuando dos caminos se encuentran en un día especialmente creado para la casualidad"

* * *

**CaSuAliDaDeS**

Jueves. El timbre sonó solo una vez pero Haruka se apresuro a abrir la puerta. Había pasado toda la tarde leyendo el libro que la sirena había dejado en el césped unos días antes, y mientras mas continuaba en su lectura no dejaba de convencerse que aquellas letras se parecían mucho a sus vidas, tan siquiera en los sentimientos aunque quizá era porque el amor es universal, pensó.

-Buenas tardes

-Hola

La chica respondió sorprendida, sinceramente no esperaba aquella visita.

-Si buscas a Michiru ella no esta aquí conmigo

-Si, ya lo se, en realidad he venido a hablar contigo

-¿Conmigo? Este…si, adelante, pasa

Haruka lo invito a pasar. Ambos se sentaron en la sala de estar a conversar.

-Se que te debes de estar preguntando que es lo que hago aquí ¿No?

-Para serte sincera si, no esperaba verte aquí un día antes de tu boda Josh, considerando de que debes estar muy ocupado con ello

-Así es, y es de eso mismo de lo que deseo hablarte

La chica seguía muy sorprendida de la visita del prometido de la violinista, no entendía que era lo que hacia en su casa, nunca antes habían sobrepasado sus conversaciones del tradicional saludo, quizá eso era lo que mas le intrigaba ¿Qué tenia que ver ella con la boda de Josh y Michiru?

-No entiendo

-¿Cuánto hace que conoces a Michiru?

-Unos pocos días después de su llegada a Japón

-¿Y que tanto conoces de ella¿De su vida?

-No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con su boda Josh

-Por favor, responde

-Pues…no mucho, bueno, he estado con ella desde que esta aquí, y sobre su vida antes de eso no se mas que lo poco que me ha contado, que vivió en Paris por un tiempo, que estaba comprometida contigo, y que se casarían al terminar el ciclo escolar

-Ya veo

-Sigo sin comprender que tiene que ver todo eso con su boda

-Haruka…necesito que sepas algunas cosas

La chica de ojos verdes puso atención en las palabras del joven de ojos claros, todo esto le resultaba muy extraño, y era por eso mismo que la visita de Josh le intrigaba más.

-Yo se lo que paso entre tu y Michiru

-No te entiendo…

-Durante su estancia en las competencias, en el hotel, ella me lo contó todo, sobre su noche juntas

Haruka se quedo sorprendida. No esperaba que aquel joven le dijera eso. Pensó en lo molesto que debía estar Josh, y quizá la terrible vergüenza que debería sentir de estar conversando ante ella después de lo sucedido. Sin embargo, el parecía tranquilo, en calma, miraba a la velocista apaciblemente esperando una respuesta de su parte.

-No se que decir…yo…

-Supongo que no esperabas que Michiru me dijera eso ¿Verdad?

-Para serte sincera no

Lo miro, no sabia que esperar de Josh hacia su persona después de la confesión de la pintora, eso le preocupaba.

-¿Y que es lo que quieres?.- Sonaba molesta, más bien se ponía a la defensiva

-Tranquila, solo he venido a hablar, no soy de los que amenazan o golpean mujeres

-¿Entonces?.- aun se escuchaba disgustada

-¿Qué sientes por Michiru?

La chica de ojos verdes se quedo paralizada ante aquella pregunta, no esperaba que el prometido de la joven de ojos azules como el mar fuera tan directo.

-¿La amas verdad?

Josh sonreía mientras miraba a Haruka.

-Eso no importa si ella no siente lo mismo por mi.- agacho su mirada

-¿Quieres que te sea sincero Haruka? No estoy tan seguro de eso

-¿Disculpa?

Ahora si se había quedado sorprendida ¿Cómo le podía decir Josh que no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Michiru a un día de casarse¿Por esa razón había venido¿Por qué quizá la violinista le había dicho que a Josh que sentía algo mas que amistad por ella? Quizá divagaba, pero era una posibilidad.

-No me malentiendas, ella nunca ha dicho o insinuado eso, yo se lo he preguntando infinidad de veces, y dice solo quererte como una amiga, pero…

-Pero ¿Qué?

-A veces siento que si ella se casa conmigo seria un grave error

-Josh, en verdad no entiendo porque me dices todas esas cosas

-Si hay algo en lo que tú y yo nos parecemos en que ambos seriamos capaces de cualquier cosa por esa chica, o eso supongo de ti. Yo amo sinceramente a Michiru, y lo único que quiero es hacerla feliz, por esa razón he venido a hablar contigo

-Sigo sin comprender en que puedo ayudarte

-Tú eres su amiga, y la quieres mucho, pero no la conoces lo suficiente

La chica de ojos verdes no alcanzaba a entender que era lo que aquel joven trataba de decirle.

-Haruka, habla con Michi, creo que te haría bien hacerlo, a ella, y por supuesto a mi ¿lo harás?

-Esta bien

El joven solo sonrió y se retiro unos momentos después. La velocista se quedo pensativa en las palabras de aquel chico ¿Por qué debía conversar con la sirena¿Qué escondía que era necesario que fuera aclarado a los tres? Sabía que debía encontrar a la violinista ¿pero como hallarla sola a un día de su boda¿Cómo encontrar el momento adecuado? Decidió que si tendría que hacer algo seria ahora, así que opto ir a buscarla.

-Hola…

La chica de ojos verdes dice presurosa mientras la pelirroja la mira sorprendida. Clara había venido justo en ese momento a visitarla, pero Haruka no tenía la intención de quedarse con ella.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo un compromiso muy urgente, nos vemos luego ¿No?

-Te acompaño

-No, no es necesario, gracias, pero hay cosas que necesito hacer sola ¿Lo entiendes no?

La chica se subió a su automóvil despidiéndose con su mano de la pelirroja.

-Si, lo entiendo, adiós…

La chica respondió tristemente. Lo sabia, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no se encontraba en la vida de la velocista, por más que había querido creer lo contrario en días anteriores. O quizá si lo estaba, pero solo ocupando el papel de una amiga, y sabia perfectamente que si siendo aquello no podía acompañar a Haruka en aquel asunto "urgente" solo significaba una cosa: Michiru…

-Bueno, hola….- la joven de cabellos aguamarinos contesta su móvil

-¿Qué estas haciendo en estos momentos?

-Arreglando unos detalles para mañana ¿Por?

-Necesito que bajes, estoy afuera de tu casa, me gustaría verte

-Pero ahora estoy algo ocupada quizá…

La pintora es interrumpida por la otra chica.

-No, es necesario que hablemos, por favor, es urgente

-Esta bien, ahora voy

La sirena salio a buscar a la velocista quien se encontraba en las rejas que delimitaban el lugar. Decidieron irse a conversar a uno de los jardines del hogar de la violinista que se hallaba hasta el fondo, en esos momentos era un sitio tranquilo donde nadie las molestaría.

-¿Y bien? Sonabas muy preocupada por el teléfono

-Necesito que hablamos

-¿De que?

-Josh fue a buscarme, me dijo que tú le habías contado lo que sucedió entre nosotras durante las competencias

-Y…

-No te preocupes, no me trato mal, al contrario, es un buen chico, pero…quisiera saber porque se lo contaste

Por unos momentos la chica de ojos azules se mostró turbada.

-Va ser mi esposo, la sinceridad es la base de una buena relación, así que tenia que saberlo

-¿Entonces porque no le contaste lo que sientes por mi?

-El sabe que somos amigas

-Me refería a que me amas

-¿Por qué sigues empecinada en creer eso?

-Sino fuera así Josh no hubiera ido a buscarme

-Quizá solo quería aclarar cosas, no se porque lo hizo, pero tus suposiciones acerca de mis sentimientos son equivocadas.- la chica trataba de mostrarse tranquila

-Puede ser…aunque lo dudo, aun así Michiru ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?

-No oculto nada

-No estoy tan segura de eso

Haruka no pudo resistirse y comenzó a besar a la violinista. Esta por unos momentos trato de no continuar el beso, pero no pudo resistirse, era como si necesitara aquel contacto más que otra cosa en el mundo, como si lo aceptara pero al mismo tiempo lo negara. Después de unos segundos se separo abruptamente sintiéndose delatada, como si con aquellos labios hubiera confesado lo que había tratado de ocultar.

-Cuando haces eso tus palabras no soy muy convincentes

-Este…yo….- la joven de ojos azules no encontraba las palabras

-Te delataste tu misma

La chica de cabellos aguamarinos ya no pudo más con aquella farsa. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, leves, suaves, como si quisieran no mostrarse pero fuera imposible ocultarlas.

-Ahora entiendo que no se puede escapar del destino, o de uno mismo.- la chica trata de sonreír

-No te entiendo ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que por más que quise ocultar mis sentimientos o quien soy, no me fue posible

Haruka escuchaba atentamente tratando de comprender cada una de las palabras de la chica de cabellos agumarinos.

-Hace un tiempo, antes de que me fuera a Paris yo…yo me enamore de una chica. Su nombre era Unazuki, era mi compañera en mi clase extracurricular de pintura. Mi madre se entero el mismo día que yo le hable a Unazuki de lo que sentía. Como era lógico, la idea le desagrado completamente. Ella fue a hablar con mi madre. Le dijo tantas cosas…cosas que no quiero recordar.

Michiru parece llorar, y Haruka intenta abrazarla para consolarla, pero esta se aleja rechazando el acercamiento.

-Mi madre se sintió insultada por la situación, temió que alguien más se enterara a través de Unazuki. Temió mi ridículo y el de mi familia. Ella decidió que lo mejor para limpiar mi nombre era irnos, así se olvidaría todo, o sino, yo comenzaría de nuevo sin que nadie supiera de esa vergonzoso acontecimiento o de aquello mancha que había en mi vida. Viajamos a Paris donde Josh se encontraba terminando su carrera. Yo quería olvidarlo todo, Japón, a Unazuki, y a aquella estupida sensación de saber que amaba una mujer, así no volvería a ser rechazada más, ni yo me sentiría como una cosa anormal. Josh me ayudo mucho, al principio no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido en Japón, sin embargo yo se lo conté todo. El lo entendió, y prometió ser paciente conmigo. Con el tiempo todo lo ocurrido se quedo en el pasado, le tome mucho cariño a Josh, aunque no lo amaba, pero si lo quería lo suficiente para tener una vida con el. Eso era lo que yo quería. Ser como todos los demás. Empero, siempre existía lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, y la única manera de terminar de convencerme de que todo lo que había ocurrido había sido una simple confusión de adolescente era regresando a Japón, tratando de recuperar la vida que había perdido. Tenía miedo, mucho, pero estaba segura que aquella atracción había sido una confusión, una equivocación, así que yo tendría una vida como la de todos.

Haruka escucho cada una de las palabras de la sirena. No esperaba aquella confesión, aquella historia, trataba de comprenderla pero no podía, aquella chica temerosa del relato no parecía coincidir con la mujer que no se dejaba vencer que había visto en Michiru.

-Y…todo estaba bien hasta que te conocí. Aquella noche en el lago llamaste mucho mi atención, porque a pesar de que físicamente parecías un chico en tu mirada había una ternura diferente, muy especial. Tú, me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi, aunque nunca te lo dije. Cuando me entere que eras una chica me asuste, pensé dejar de verte, temía…yo temía descubrir que aquella cosa que había llamado confusión no era eso, sino algo real. Sin embargo, no pude, te quería, habías logrado conquistarme con cada uno de tus detalles. Talvez con tu amistad los sentimientos pasarían. Además estaba comprometida con Josh, eso era lo único que importaba.

-Entonces…aquella vez de tu cumpleaños ¿No imagine que continuabas el beso¿Acaso era verdad?

-Estaba muy confundida, era lo que deseaba y al mismo tiempo lo que temía. Si estaba contigo tenia que luchar contra una sociedad moralista…y yo no soy capaz de eso. Por eso te rechace, negué lo que sentía, tu venias a arruinar todos mis planes. Pero no quería perderte, por eso continué siendo tu amiga…

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas…para no lastimarte preferiste lastimarme a mi.- dijo molesta

-No, esa nunca fue mi intención

-Pero lo hiciste Michiru. ¿Y sabes? Te hubieras quedado así…sin dejar que ocurriera aquella noche en el hotel, y así no hubieras terminado de lastimarme. Tuviste miedo de Clara, y eres tan cobarde que ahora tienes miedo de ti.- Haruka estaba enojada. Quizá lo mejor era que nunca hubieras aparecido en mi vida.

A la sirena aquellas últimas palabras le dolieron.

-Cuando te conocí huía de mi misma, y te encontré, tu me volviste hacer una sola persona. El encontrarte fue mi gran casualidad o algo más que eso, porque me recordaste quien era

La voz se le quebraba a la joven de ojos tan azules como el mar.

-¿Y de que me sirvió eso? Si al final de cuentas voy a perderte, te casas con Josh, y dejaras roto mi corazón en pedazos

Respondió entre una extraña mezcla de dolor, molestia, y quizá…¿Rencor¿Era posible que sintiera rencor por aquella mujer que amaba tanto?

-Siempre dijiste que al conocerme había cambiado tu vida. Pero en realidad fuiste tu quien me la cambio. Por lo menos pude amar totalmente, aunque fuera por unos instantes

-Michiru eso no sirve de nada. Yo no soy tu casualidad, o tu destino, soy aquel camino que no debiste cruzar. Solo te he hecho sufrir. Y solo me has hecho sufrir.

La velocista en verdad estaba molesta.

-Haruka…

-Se te hace tarde, es mejor que te vayas, o no estará todo listo para tu boda

-Yo…

La joven de ojos verdes interrumpe a la sirena.

-Yo también te amo, pero es mejor que me dejes en paz, haz tu vida, aquella normalidad que siempre quisiste, que anhelas, espero de todo corazón que eso te llene y que sea lo que esperas

-Haru…

-Adiós Michiru.- responde fríamente.

En ese instante la violinista comprendió que ya no tenía nada que decirle a la joven de ojos verdes. Ella ya no quería escuchar más. Sabía perfectamente que era su culpa. Se fue sabiendo que cambiaba el amor de su vida, su casualidad vuelta destino por una vida entre comillas normal.

-Hasta ahora comprendí que la casualidad nos unió para recordarme quien realmente soy…es una lastima que no haya sabido aprovechar el destino…

* * *


	17. CaSuALiDaDeS segunda parte

"El amor no se busca, se da, cuando dos caminos se encuentran en un día especialmente creado para la casualidad"

* * *

**CaSuAliDaDeS (Segunda parte)**

-Hija

-Mamá…

La chica de ojos verdes no quería volver a su casa. Después de aquella charla con la sirena en realidad no quería ir a ningún lado. Sin embargo, sus pies la llevaron a ese lugar, a esas ventanas, a ese sitio que muchas veces miro pero al que jamás toco a la puerta. Siempre que se había sentido triste buscaba los brazos de su madre para encontrar consuelo. Pero siempre se iba sin nada. Esta vez quizá seria la primera vez que fuera diferente.

-¿Qué te sucede Haruka?.- respondió preocupada al ver llorando a su hija

Ella no respondió, solo la miro. Entonces su madre la abrazo.

-Mama yo…

-¿Te has peleado con tu padre?

-No

Contesta fríamente.

-¿Entonces?

-…….

Silencio.

-¿Ha sido ella?

-¿Mande?

-Tú amiga

La joven de ojos verdes escucho sorprendida.

-Si, es Michiru

-¿Estas enamorada de ella verdad?

Haruka no se esperaba aquella pregunta. Parecía que si madre la conocía mas de lo que ella creía. Eso le gustaba pero al mismo tiempo le asustaba.

-Yo…

-Mañana es su boda ¿Eso es lo que te tiene así?

-Si

Dijo apenas susurrando.

-¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?

Haruka asintió con la cabeza.

-Y aun así se casa…

-Ella me ama.- Interrumpió la chica a la mujer. Michiru siente lo mismo por mi. Me lo ha dicho, pero prefiere tener una vida "normal"

-¿Tu que piensas al respecto?

-Esta equivocada, ella dice que será feliz con eso ¿Pero como puede serlo haciendo lo que los demás le dicen¿Dónde queda ella¿Su autonomía, su libertad?

Su madre solo la escuchaba, observaba sin decir nada al respecto.

-No la entiendo ¿Por qué tiene que ser así¿Por qué tiene que hacer las cosas tan difíciles?

-Quizá porque las cosas fáciles no suelen valorarse mucho

-Pues en su caso, no valora las difíciles ni las fáciles ¡Maldición! La detesto tanto por esto, por hacernos esto, pero al mismo tiempo la amo demasiado

Esta vez la chica de ojos verdes ya no contuvo más sus lagrimas, se olvido de todas las lecciones que su padre alguna vez le había dado acerca del dolor, no podía seguir fingiendo fortaleza cuando su alma se desquebrajaba a cada segundo por culpa de aquella mujer, la misma que amaba tanto y que la hería aun con mayor intensidad.

-Hija…

Haruka la abrazo mientras ella lloraba. Nunca antes había tenido alguien con quien hacerlo. Se lamento por todo el tiempo perdido, quizá si hubiera hablado tiempo antes con su madre, y la hubiera perdonado las cosas serian tan diferentes en su vida.

-Me hiciste mucha falta

-Siento no haber estado cuando lo necesitabas

-Pero ahora lo estas

-Aun así…

-No, no digas eso, yo siempre supe donde estabas, y nunca me acerque, muchas veces desconsolada por las cosas que me sucedían vine a buscarte, pero no me atreví. Siempre estuve sola, necesite de alguien pero eso ya no me importaba, ahora estas tu…

De pronto la chica se quedo en silencio.

-¿Qué sucede Haruka?

-No es cierto, no he estado sola…ella siempre estuvo conmigo

Su madre siguió observándola detenidamente.

-El día que yo conocí a Michiru yo venia de tu casa mamá. Ese día te encontré después de mucho tiempo de haberte estado buscando. Al verte allí, con tu nueva familia, sentí como si nunca te hubiera importado, eras feliz sin mi ¿Por qué yo no habría de serlo sin ti? Estaba molesta, confundida, triste, no se, había tantos sentimientos invadiéndome. Las cosas con mi papá tampoco estaban bien. Quería irme de la casa. Estaba pensando todo eso cuando Michiru apareció esa noche, ella me ayudo sin saberlo, ahora me doy cuenta que cambio mi vida desde el primer instante en que la conocí.

-¿Y aun así vas a dejar que se case con otro?

-¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

-Luchar por ella, uno siempre lucha por las cosas que ama

-Ella también me ama y ni siquiera intento hacerlo

-Haruka

-Es mejor así, es lo que ella quiere, y como tu dices mamá la amo, yo solo quiero verla feliz, si ella cree que esto es lo que se lo dará, la apoyo

-¿Aunque significa lo contrario para ti?

-Aunque me muera con ello, yo la amo

La señora volvió a abrazar a aquella chica. Se quedaron así por varios minutos hasta que la velocista se quedo dormida en sus brazos. Su madre trajo una cobija de uno de sus otros hijos quienes ya tenían varias horas de dormidos, y arropo a la joven de ojos verdes. Ahora las cosas entre Haruka y su madre estaban bien, ya no había pendientes ni rencores.

Viernes. Después de desayunar en casa de su madre, Haruka se despidió cordialmente. Ambas sabían que hoy era la boda de Michiru pero ninguna quiso comentar algo ¿Para que¿Acaso tenia algún sentido hacerlo?

-Hola.- dijo la chica con ciertos aires de inocencia

-Hola…no esperaba verte a estas horas por aquí ¿Te sucede algo?

-No, solo quería verte Clara

-¿Y ese milagro?.- en tono burlón

-Hay cosas que debemos hablar

La pelirroja noto la seriedad de aquellas palabras. La velocista, después de conversar con su madre, y por consejo de ella, había decidido ser completamente sincera acerca de sus sentimientos por la violinista con Clara. No era que le mintiera, pero quizá existían cosas que nunca cambiarían entre la pelirroja y ella. Comenzó hablando de la conversación que tuvo con su madre, más que porque quisiera contarle era porque no sabía como iniciar con la charla que tenían pendiente.

-Me da mucho gusto que las cosas entre tu madre y tu estén completamente bien

-Gracias

-Pero no creo que haya sido eso por lo que vinieras hasta acá

Haruka se sintió delatada con aquellas palabras.

-Michiru ¿Verdad?.- dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Si.- dijo en voz baja

-Aun puedes impedir que se case, la boda es en la tarde, tienes mucho tiempo

-No voy a hacer eso

-¿Entonces?

-Han sucedido cosas entre ella y yo que no te he contado

-Lo supuse, aunque no lo creas te conozco demasiado bien. Estos últimos días has estado fría y distante conmigo

-Lo siento pero es que…

-Creo que no tienes porque disculparte, yo desde un principio supe lo mucho que la querías, y aun así quise arriesgarme, no es tu culpa que te quiera tanto pero… ¿Por qué si sabias que las cosas terminarían así dejaste que me ilusionara contigo?

-Esa nunca fue mi intención, creí que las cosas a lo mejor funcionarían entre nosotras si yo me esforzaba

-¿Quieres decir que es un esfuerzo estar conmigo?

-No, yo no quise decir eso

-Yo no entiendo porque te molestas de lo que Michiru hace contigo, te quejas que te ilusiono o que jugo contigo, si tu haces exactamente lo mismo conmigo

-¡Sabes que no es cierto!

-¿Entonces dime cual es la diferencia?

La pelirroja estaba exaltada. Haruka trataba de encontrar las palabras pero en el fondo no sabía que aquella joven tenia razón ¿Acaso solo la había estado usando como Michiru la uso a ella?

-Clara tu eres una persona muy especial para mi, una gran amiga, pero al estar contigo me he dado cuenta que amo a Michiru mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, y pase lo que pase voy a seguir sintiendo eso. Por eso considero que es mejor que no estemos juntas

-Yo pienso exactamente lo mismo.- en tono serio. Solo espero que no seas igual que Kaioh y eso signifique que quieres dejar de lado nuestra amistad

-No podría, te quiero demasiado

-Michiru también, y aun así te pidió que te alejaras de ella

-Pero yo no soy como ella

-Que curioso.- sonríe

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que siempre nos enamoramos de la persona que menos nos conviene. Eso es curioso

-No lo creo. Al fin y al cabo conocer a la sirena es una de las mejores cosas que me ha sucedido, cambio mi vida, me hizo una mejor persona ¿O acaso yo he sido tan mala contigo que te arrepientes de haberme conocido?

-Por supuesto que no.- sonríe. Me da mucho gusto que compartas conmigo los días

-A mi también, nunca creí tener una amiga como tu

-¿Ni siquiera como Michiru?

-Tú sabes que ella es más que eso para mí

-Ojala me hubieras conocido antes que a Kaioh,

-Pero no fue así. Michiru se cruzo en mi vida sin que ella lo esperara, o yo lo buscara, la casualidad nos unió y con ello lo cambio todo. Supongo que tengo que agradecerle eso

-Ahora me doy cuenta que ella es todo para ti. A pesar de todo lo que te ha hecho no has dejado de quererla, ni siquiera un poco

-No podría, yo solo quiero que sea feliz

-Pero no lo será sino esta a tu lado

-Ella no cree lo mismo

-A veces las personas no tomamos buenas elecciones

-Quizá.- más que convencida, lo dijo para continuar la conversación

-Michiru es una chica inteligente, no creo que se equivoque

-Quisiera estar tan segura

-Ya lo veras Haruka

La pelirroja miro con firmeza a la velocista quien trataba de regalarle una sonrisa.

La habitación esa mañana se encontraba más arreglada de lo que usualmente solía estarlo. La luz de sol entraba suavemente a través de la ventana, mientras que aquella joven de ojos profundos observaba los dulces rayos matutinos con la esperanza de perderse entre ellos.

-¿Segura estas bien?

-Por supuesto que si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.- dice saliendo de su trance

-Has estado muy distraída toda la mañana

-Quizá solo sean los nervios Josh, uno no se casa todos los días je.- figura una sonrisa

-Cierto, eso es lo que lo hace una ocasión especial.- se sienta al lado de la chica

-Así es…

-Michiru…- guarda silencio por unos segundos. ¿Es una ocasión especial para ti?

Ella lo observo sorprendida. El solo trataba de sonreír. La sirena miro todo a su alrededor, y con un gesto de satisfacción continuo hablando con su prometido.

-No veo porque no tendría que ser así, esto es lo que toda mujer quiere en su vida

-Me sorprendes.- dice el chico seriamente. Nunca pensé que fueras de las personas que piensan así

-¿Qué piensan así?.- la pintora le pregunta al joven pero mas parece que se cuestiona así misma

-Supongo que esa es la razón por la que te casas conmigo

La violinista sintió un tono diferente en las palabras de Josh, era como si quisiera decirle algo que no se atrevía. La joven de cabellos acuamarina quiso responder pero el toc-toc de la puerta se lo impidió. Josh se levanto a abrir la puerta, dirigió unas palabras con una empleada y volvió nuevamente con la joven de ojos azules como el mar.

-Tienes visitas Michiru

-¿Yo?.- intrigada

-Bueno, nos veremos a la hora de la boda.- el chico se dirige a la puerta

-Adiós Josh.- dice en tono melancólico, quizá aun pensando en las palabras del chico.

-Michiru…espero verte más al rato. Te quiero

La nadadora no respondió nada. El solo sonrío como si ya supiera la respuesta. Salio del lugar mientras alguien más entraba.

-Hola Michiru

-Hola…no esperaba verte aquí.- sorprendida

-Pues hay muchas cosas que nunca me imagine de ti Kaioh, y aun así lo hiciste

-No entiendo a que te refieres Clara

-Nada, solo que siempre creí que eras una mujer inteligente, o tan siquiera eso es lo que le dije a Haru

-Ahora entiendo, ella te mando

-No, claro que no.- toma asiento. Haruka no sabe que estoy aquí, yo vine porque quiero creer en ti como lo hace ella

-Clara.- la mira severamente. Siempre he sido amable contigo, pero te voy a pedir que no te metas en asuntos que no te corresponden

-Por favor.- de forma irónica. Sabes lo que siento por Haru, así que no atrevas a decir que no es mi asunto

-Entonces, si te importa tanto ¿Qué haces hablando conmigo¿No lo que mas te conviene es que yo este lejos de Haruka?

-Haruka y yo…hemos estado juntas, al igual que tu durante las competencias, después de que le dijiste que había sido un sacrificio estar con ella

La violinista sintió la dureza con que la pelirroja le hablaba. Al mismo tiempo parecía que las palabras de la joven de ojos verdes eran como un bote de agua fría, sentía celos, molestia y tristeza a la vez, quería mostrar que saber que Haruka y Clara habían pasado una noche juntas no le importaba, pero a pesar de ello no dejaba de afectarle el descubrir que no era la única mujer en la vida de Haruka.

-Pues no creo que le importe mucho si ahora esta contigo.- molesta. Encuentro inútil esta plática tuya conmigo

-Te equivocas.- Haruka no siente por mi ni siquiera la mitad de lo que siente por ti. Ella me quiere, cierto, pero solo como amiga, a ti te ama, yo solo fui la manera de desahogarse, la forma en que reitero que la única mujer en su vida se llama Kaioh Michiru

La pelirroja tenia los ojos vidriosos, y un nudo en la garganta pero aun así continuo hablando. La chica de ojos profundos estaba muy desconcertada por las palabras de Clara, trataba de comprender porque se encontraba platicando con ella acerca de Haruka si era algo que la lastimaba.

-Yo…siento mucho que ella sienta todo eso por mi, pero entiende algo Clara, en unas horas voy a casarme y….

-¿Crees que con eso serás feliz? Que estupida eres Michiru, nunca pensé que fueras de ese tipo de personas

-Ese tipo de personas…-La chica repitió las palabras con mucho cuidado. Era lo mismo que le había dicho Josh ¿Acaso era verdad¿Qué significaba "ese tipo de personas"¿Si era ella realmente así¿Quería ser ella de esa manera? No podía apartar todas esas preguntas de su cabeza.

-Ella cree que has cambiado su vida. Supongo que dice la verdad porque a pesar de todo lo que le has hecho, de las heridas, de las mentiras, Haruka quiere lo mejor para ti Michiru, estés con ella o no

-Yo…ella...Haruka también es una persona muy importante en mi vida. Nunca pensé conocer alguien así, es mi mejor amiga, la persona que mas admiro y respeto, la…

-Mujer que amas

La ojiverde termino la oración de la violinista. La sirena no supo que contestar.

-Michiru, si dices que Haruka cambio tu vida, por favor no se la arruines a ella, y no te la arruines a ti ¿Qué sentido tiene tenerlo todo por unos momentos cuando sabes que puede ser así para toda la vida si así lo quieres?

Dicho aquellas palabras la chica se retiro del lugar sin decir nada más. La violinista se quedo estática pensando en aquellas palabras ¿Valía realmente la pena sacrificar el amor de su vida por una vida entre comillas normal? Ya se había hecho alguna vez esa pregunta, y creyó haber encontrado la respuesta en esa ocasión. Ahora no estaba tan segura. Haruka había cambiado su vida al incursionar en ella, convirtió una simple casualidad en algo maravilloso llamado amor ¿Seria capaz de cambiar aquel encuentro casual por lo que alguna vez le habían dicho que debía ser? El tiempo se le terminaba, y parecía ya haber encontrado una respuesta…

* * *

Siiii! Nuestras protagonistas no tuvieron interacción este capitulo (¡Que mala soy ñaca ñaca) Pero creí que ellas tienen que atender otros asuntos pendientes antes de enfrentarse la una a la otra y tomar una decisión.

Por cierto, quiero agradecer especialmente a una persona, hace unas semanas tuvimos una charla acerca del fic, y después de ello me quede pensando en todo, y me sirvió para seguir en este escrito. Gracias niña, porque me hiciste darme cuenta de cosas que yo no había notado, ver que el mensaje que quiero trasmitir si esta llegando, y por supuesto tu perspectiva tan particular. Arigatoo Pandora-No-Rea (pd: haber que hago con Clara je)

Saben, toy nostálgica jeje esta cosa ya ta por morir, y bueno ya me había encariñado con este fic, pero todo tiene un final (menos el curso de verano) y ¿Cuál será el final de esta historia? Un saludote y mil gracias a todos los lectores, gracias por los comentarios que me sirven de aliciente para seguir adelante y por supuesto para mejorar.

Yo me despido, espero estar de regreso aquí pronto, cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario ya saben donde toy jeje y si no, ps dejen un review ja, no ya en serio, esta niña ta feliz, nos tamos viendo.

Sayonara

Lilithaensland


	18. DeStInO

"El amor no se busca, se da, cuando dos caminos se encuentran en un día especialmente creado para la casualidad"

* * *

"Toda mi vida creí que el conocerte era una de esas extrañas casualidades de la vida, ahora entiendo que el que tu aparecieras en aquel momento, y que me robaras el corazón de la forma en que lo has hecho solo puede ser obra del destino"

* * *

**DeSTiNO**

Se termino de acomodar el saco del traje mientras se miraba al espejo. Observo la tristeza en sus ojos y no pudo evitar preguntarse que era lo que estaba haciendo ¿Por qué tenia que ir a presenciar eso? Cuando la sirena la invito a su boda aquella ocasión en los jardines de su escuela pensó que a pesar de que ella se fuera a casar con otra persona no seria capaz de soportar salir de la vida de la violinista; sintió que era posible que en cualquier momento Michiru podría arrepentirse, dejar de engañarse a si misma y admitir que lo mejor para ella era estar a su lado. Sin embargo, Haruka desecho todas esas ideas en esos momentos, miro el reloj y noto que ya estaba un poco retrasado para aquel evento social. Pero la hora ya no le importo, se subió a su convertible amarillo y condujo su automóvil a ninguna dirección, comprendió que no tenia ningún sentido ver a Michiru unir a su vida con aquel chico de cabellos oscuros.

Condujo por varias horas por toda la ciudad hasta que llego el anochecer. A estas la violinista ya seria de alguien más. Pero la chica de ojos verdes ya no pensaba en eso en aquellos momentos, simplemente quería desaparecer por unas horas de la vida de los demás para después solamente continuar con su existencia. Sin pensarlo se detuvo en un lugar, se bajo de su vehículo y con una extraña melancolía observo aquel sitio donde todo había comenzado…

Haruka miraba el lago de manera insistente. Los rayos de la luna iluminaban la oscuridad que cubría aquel lugar, la joven de ojos verdes solo se encontraba ahí tratando de limpiar su dolor, de olvidar que a estas horas la persona que amaba le pertenecía a alguien más. Fijaba su vista en el reflejo del agua tratando de hallar paz, o las respuestas que sabía nunca vendrían, mirar nuevamente aunque fuera en aquel cauce los ojos de aquella mujer que los tenia igual que el mar.

-Si sigue mirando el lago con tanta insistencia lo va a secar

Escucho esa voz como si fuera distante. Recordó la primera vez que alguien le dijo eso en el mismo sitio. Quizá solo era una jugarreta del destino imaginar aquella primera escena. Volteo como un mero compromiso, como si supiera que con tan solo hacerlo se daría cuenta que no era ella.

-Michiru…-. No era posible…pero era ella. Haruka se quedo estática, con un gesto de sorpresa sin comprender que era lo que hacia aquella chica en aquel lugar esa noche.

-Se supone que en esta parte sonríes, o dices algún comentario de casanova ¿O no es lo que sueles hacer siempre?.- la joven de ojos azules sonríe

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- dijo aun muy sorprendida, y con cierto tono de molestia

-¿No recuerdas que me gusta ayudar a las personas tristes que observan este lago?

La violinista sonrió picaramente, lo que provoco que la joven del viento no pudiera evitar sentirse contagiada por aquel gesto. Aquella chica no supo porque pero se dejo llevar por la magia de aquel momento.

-Lo había olvidado. Pero ayudar a la gente sin quehacer como yo no creo que sea la mejor actividad para una mujer que esta festejando su noche de bodas.- dijo tratando de mostrar indiferencia

-Tienes razón, no lo es.- sonríe maliciosamente. Pero como yo no estoy celebrando nada no creo que exista algún impedimento

La velocista escucho aquellas palabras de forma sorpresiva.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vine a buscar a mi egocentrista preferido, que aparte de ser un presumido es demasiado predecible, así que siempre que esta triste viene a desahogarse a este lugar-. La chica trato de sonar divertida, pero siguió viendo aquel rostro de desconcierto en su compañera. Haruka, no me case con Josh

La pintora le extendió una hoja a la chica de cabellos rubios. Era una carta de Josh.

_Michiru: _

_Trato de imaginarte con aquel vestido cubriendo tu cuerpo, ese que elegiste para este día que había estado esperando con mas ansia que nada yo , lamentablemente no tendré la oportunidad de verte, o tan siquiera no ahora, no conmigo. Digo esto porque si te he dejado esta breve carta es porque quiero comunicarte que no llegare a la boda. Quizá debí hacerlo en persona pero no hubiera sido capaz ¿sabes porque? Porque te amo Michiru, tanto que se que lo peor que puedo hacer es permitir que estés a mi lado amando a alguien mas. Por eso he decidido irme ¿Qué harás tú? Hazme y hazte un favor, no dejes que el amor de tu vida se escape, eso es algo que no todos los días encontramos, no olvides que las personas afortunadas encuentran el amor, pero los inteligentes saben como conservarlo. Josh_

La velocista termino de leer la hoja llena de asombro. Pudo haber esperado muchas cosas en su vida, pero nunca imagino que sucediera algo así. Al final de todo, aquel chico amaba a la sirena con la misma intensidad en que Haruka lo hacia.

-Una hora antes de la boda alguien vino a dejar la nota a la casa, un empleado mío me lo entrego, y no se efectuó la boda.- en voz baja

-Siempre lastimas a las personas que te aman ¿Verdad?

-No te entiendo

-Josh se fue porque sabia que no sentías lo mismo que el, eso habla de lo mucho que te quería. Sin embargo, ahora que ya no esta supongo que has venido por tu plato de segunda mesa.- hay cierto tono de molestia en las palabras. Lo siento, pero yo no soy eso, un repuesto, Michiru las cosas entre tu y yo no han cambiado

-No, eso no es verdad Haruka

-¿Entonces que haces aquí? .- enfadada. ¿Qué no dijiste que no podías estar conmigo¿Qué soy una equivocación en tu vida? Dime entonces ¿Qué es lo que hace que las cosas sean diferentes ahora? .- La violinista guardo silencio sin saber que responder. Yo te diré que es, se llama soledad, Michiru, no sabes estar sola, y quieres compañía, pero no necesito que juegues nuevamente conmigo, o que me ilusiones para después irte ¿no lo entiendes? Ya no quiero que me lastimes

La chica de ojos azul profundo se quedo impavil ante aquellas palabras. Sabía que eran verdad, que no tenía una excusa para defenderse, que quizá no había camino para mostrarle a la velocista que esas no eran sus intenciones.

-Las cosas no son así, tienes razón, te he hecho mucho daño, y me he comportado de la peor manera, no lo voy a negar. Y si, es soledad, pero no de la forma en que lo dices, es verdad que no quiero estar sola, pero más bien no quiero vivir una vida sin la persona que amo

La rubia pudo ver como los ojos de la violinista se clavaban en los suyos firmemente.

-Ya es suficiente de esto

-¿De que?

-De usar a las personas para sentirte mejor

La chica de cabellos ondulados se sintió vulnerable ante aquellas palabras ¿Era solamente eso lo que hacia? Ella quería creer que no, que sus sentimientos eran reales ¿Pero como se lo demostraría a Haruka si ella ya no creía en su persona? Parecía que los recursos se le estaban terminando.

-Creo que tienes razón, he cometido muchos errores, he dicho cosas que te han lastimado, que me han lastimado.- la joven de cabellos acuamarina se acerco lo mas que pudo a su compañera. Pero también es verdad que eres una persona muy importante para mí, y siempre lo has sabido ¿O no Haruka? Una vez te hice una promesa por nuestra amistad, te prometí que no haría algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirme por el resto de mi vida, pero no trato de cumplirla solo por nuestra amistad, lo hago por amor, Haruka yo te amo

Y Michiru la beso. Ya no pudo contenerse más, ya no tenia más palabras, o algún sermón, solo le quedaban sus sentimientos, esa necesidad de estar a su lado, juntó sus labios con los de ella tratando de volver aquel instante algo eterno… pero no sucedió. Haruka se quedo inmóvil, sin hacer un solo movimiento, con los ojos cerrados como si no le importara en esta ocasión que la violinista estuviera a su lado. La pintora se sintió contagiada de una extraña frialdad provocada por aquel acercamiento, separándose así de su compañera.

-Haruka

La sirena vio como la velocista abría sus ojos lentamente para mirarla. Aquella mirada era fría, intensa, pero al mismo tiempo estaban bañadas de lágrimas, de esas que salen de lo más hondo del corazón herido de una persona, de las que solo se usan en los momentos donde a pesar de que algo te lastime uno debe soportar, seguir luchando y salir adelante a pesar de la agonía.

-Perdí ¿Verdad?

-No, ambas perdimos

La nadadora por fin lo entendió, esta vez había sido derrotada, no por Haruka, sino por ella misma, por su temor de querer seguir la vida de la forma en que le habían dicho que debía ser, por rechazar una y otra vez la felicidad que la casualidad, no, el destino que una persona le había ofrecido. Se dio la media vuelta para retirarse, ya no tenia mas que hacer, ya no había algo que pudiera hacer, ni siquiera quiso despedirse, solo quería irse.

-Adiós Michiru…-dijo en un susurro la joven de ojos verdes.

Haruka solo vio como la mujer que amaba salía de su vida definitivamente. Quizá eso era lo mejor…

A esas horas el acuario ya se encontraba cerrado. Sin embargo, la sirena era amigo del velador por lo que le permitió entrar a pesar del horario. El lugar se encontraba completamente solo, con las luces apagadas, y como única señal de vida los peces reposando a través de los cristales. Michiru los observo en silencio, pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido, en lo tonta que ella había sido, no dejaba de reprocharse la manera tan estupida en la que permitió que el amor de su vida se escapara de sus manos. Cerro sus ojos mientras suaves lagrimas caían de sus ojos, ya no quería pensar más, ya no quería lastimarse mas, trato de concentrarse en el sonido de los peces en el agua, dejarse atrapar por aquella sensación y nunca salir, quizá solo así por unos instantes dejaría de dolerle amar tanto a alguien que ya no tenia…

-No sabía que los ángeles y los seres marinos pudieran ser la misma cosa…

La sirena salió abruptamente del trance en que se encontraba. Volteo instintivamente hacia donde escucho la voz y observo la figura de la velocista entras las sombras, la cual se acercaba con pasos lentos hacia donde ella estaba. Michiru no alcanzo a comprender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta Haruka ya estaba en frente de ella. La pintora quiso decirle algo en ese momento, pero fue interrumpida por un sorpresivo beso.

-No entiendo…- dijo la chica de cabello aguamarina mientras se apartaba de aquel beso.

-Tu no eres la única persona que tiene contactos en este acuario para poder entrar.- le sonríe

-No, lo que no entiendo es que haces madre nunca te dijo que las personas deben luchar por las cosas que se ama?.- Haruka dijo aquellas palabras mientras limpiaba con sus dedos las huellas de las lágrimas que habían quedado en los ojos de Michiru. Porque la mía si

La velocista la miro tiernamente, y terminando aquellas palabras le dio otro beso. Instantáneo, fugaz, lo importante no era la duración, sino la intensidad del contacto, su significado.

-Haru yo…este….- la chica no sabia que decir

-Había olvidada lo hermosa que te vez cuando no sabes que decir.- La rubia miraba fijamente mientras sonreía intensamente. Pero no entiendo porque tienes esa cara

-Es que no entiendo ese beso, que significa esto

-¿Qué significa esto?.- finge una cara de preguntárselo a si mismo. ¿Qué otra cosa puede significar que no sea que te amo?

La sirena iba a responder pero le robaron sus palabras con un beso. Esta vez este fue mas largo, un jugueteo de sus bocas, un enlace entre sus labios que parecían responder todas las preguntas posibles que la chica del mar pudiera tener.

-No lo entiendes Michiru, pudiste haberte equivocado, pude haberme equivocado, pero no voy a ser tan tonta para perder la mejor cosa que ha cruzado por mi vida ¿De que me sirve mi orgullo si al final no te tengo conmigo?

Ninguna de las dos supo quien beso a quien, solo sintieron sus bocas unidas una con la otra. Aquel contacto tan intenso se prolongo por una impetuosa necesidad de no separarse, por ese deseo de convertirse solamente en un solo ser…La joven de ojos verdes comenzó a bajar sus labios hasta el cuello de la otra chica mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre aquel hermoso cabello aguamarina. Nadie de las dos dijo nada, pero ambas suponían lo que sucedería, aquel momento que habían deseado repetir una y mil veces desde que ocurrió por primera ocasión. Haruka comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido de su compañera mientras acercaba sus cuerpos uno con el otro, el latir del corazón de la violinista era intenso, así como su respiración se volvía cada vez mas rápida. Otra vez frente a ella estaba el perfecto cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, para esos momentos Haruka ya había botado la mayor parte de su ropa al suelo, volteo a ver a la chica de ojos azules quien la miro picaramente por lo que ella no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente. La chica de cabellos alborotados comenzó a acariciar con su lengua los perfectos senos de violinista quien gemía suavemente al sentir aquel contacto, una extraña electricidad invadía cada rincón de su cuerpo, las caricias comenzaron a convertirse en suaves mordidas, que en ocasiones eran más intensas. La velocista poso sus dedos sobre la acariciable cintura de la pintora por unos instantes para después dirigirse lentamente a los labios vaginales de su chica, los acaricio en varias ocasiones mientras alcanzaba a escuchar los ahora intensos gemidos de la sirena lo cual la excitaba más y mas. Cubiertas en la casi completa oscuridad a no ser por tenues luces que daban algunos focos que iluminaban algunas peceras la chica de ojos verdes comenzó a introducir su dedo dentro de la vagina de la joven de profundos ojos azules, esta vez el grito de placer de la sirena interrumpió el ya vencido silencio que provocaba el movimiento de los peces en el agua. Aquel momento era mágico, perfecto…Michiru comenzó ahora a satisfacer a su compañera, la penetro quizá de una manera mas tierna pero no por ello menos placentera. Continuaron así por varios minutos, atrapadas por el ruido que provocaba aquella electricidad en sus cuerpos, dejándose atrapar por las sombras del lugar, y teniendo como único testigo de su amor a los peces se amaron una y otra vez hasta quedar recostadas solamente en el frió suelo de aquel acuario…

-¿Te había dicho que te amo Michiru?.- dijo la chica de ojos verdes mientras cerraba los botones de su camisa

-Pues…no desde anoche…

-Te amo...te amo...te amo...Te amo Michiru

-Yo también te amo Haruka-. Dijo la chica dándole un beso mientras terminaba de vestirse

-¿Puedo saber porque sonríes?.- profirió al notar como su amante nocturna irradiaba una inigualable sonrisa

-¿No te gustaría quedarte mas tiempo en este lugar?

-¿Cómo?.- dijo Haruka poniendo una cara de sorprendida y a la vez asustada

-Si hace unas horas no te preocupo que nos descubriera el velador no entiendo que es lo que te angustia ahora.- la chica habla con aire de coquetería

-Pues…ya no quiero compartirte con los peces de este lugar.- dijo tratando de justificarse. Ni con nadie mas…

Michiru solo sonrió, le dio un beso y después de unos minutos salieron de aquel lugar…

Unos días después….

-Así que eso fue lo que sucedió.- sonríe para después tomar un sorbo de su taza de té

-Pues más o menos Clara, a Haruka se le olvido contar los detalles más divertidos

-¿Qué?-. Se pone roja de la vergüenza. Ni modo que le platique y describa nuestras intimidades

-Ja ja ja.- La pelirroja ríe divertida. No, no es necesario, ya es suficiente con verte con esa coloración en la cara

Michiru y Clara comienzan a reírse mientras Haruka sigue de lo más apenada.

-Punto para Michiru.- sonríe burlonamente

-Oye Clara¿De que lado se supone estas? Creí que tu amigo era yo

-Si claro Haru, pero debes de reconocer que Michiru hace que te apenas de una manera demasiado divertida

Las chicas comenzaron a reír nuevamente.

-Definitivamente ya no organizaremos más salidas como estas, ustedes dos juntas son un peligro para mí je je

-¿Entonces te imaginas si invitáramos a mi madre?.- dice la sirena divertida

Haruka puso cara de miedo mientras Clara sonreía burlonamente.

-Ahhh…creo que mejor no organizamos salidas.- dice Haruka poniendo una cara bastante particular

-Jeje, Por cierto ¿Qué dijo ella al respecto de tu no boda Michiru?

-Pues no lo tomo muy bien que digamos pero considerando que fue Josh quien la cancelo no le quedo de otra que resignarse

-Que conveniente j eje-. La pelirroja se ríe

Las chicas siguieron conversando de muchas cosas, de los planes de Clara, acerca de que Josh se había regresado a Paris y de vez en cuando les llamaba a ambas para saludarlas, y por supuesto Haruka y Michiru hablaban de todos los planes que tenían juntas. Llegando el anochecer decidieron irse, prometiendo volver a juntarse nuevamente pronto.

-Nunca lo entendí.- La sirena comenta mientras caminan por un jardín en la ciudad

-¿Qué cosa Michiru?

-Ahora que le contábamos lo que sucedió ese día a Clara recordé que…nunca entendí porque me perdonaste, porque me buscaste…como sabias donde encontrarme…

-Tú me fuiste a buscar al lago porque sabías que estaría allí, no eres la única persona que sabe donde es nuestro refugio personal, por esa razón fui al acuario, solo es una de todas las cosas que se de ti. Sobre lo otro, te lo he dicho una y mil veces Sirena, eso es porque te amo. Además, no todos los días se cruza una chica tan especial como tu por mi vida

-Tienes razón, no todos nos encontramos con un psicópata como tu.- la joven de ojos azules comienza a reírse tiernamente

-Oye!...

Haruka iba a protestar pero la violinista la callo con un beso. Continuaron caminando por la ciudad hasta que la noche termino por consumirse…

_Quisiera decir que este es el final, pero no lo es. Todavía tenemos muchas cosas por las cuales luchar, retos por enfrentar, caminos que recorrer. No son cabos sueltos los que quedan, sino muchas cosas que compartiremos. Lo importante es que lo hacemos juntas, como dos personas en una sola. Ahora ya no se si ella cambio mi vida, o fui yo quien se la cambio, solo se que ya no imagino una mañana sin sus ojos, o una historia sin su sonrisa. En realidad solo se que la amo, y que haría cualquier cosa por ella. No puede haber un fin porque cada día hay un nuevo comienzo para nosotras. Y no es que no sea un final feliz, al contrario…es la seguridad de que después de los días grises habrá muchos finales felices para nosotras por vivir ¿Y saben porque? Porque yo no puedo dejar de creer que el que ella se cruzara en mi camino ese día, en aquel momento, y de esa forma sea solo obra de una casualidad, el que ella me ame como lo hace, y el que yo la ame de la misma manera solo puede ser obra del destino…no tiene otra explicación…_

**_°/° FIN °/°

* * *

_**

Este es el final. Cuando yo comencé a escribir esta historia hace casi un año creía firmemente que todo el mundo era obra de una gran casualidad. En realidad, en muchos aspectos aun lo sigo pensando, pero ya no puedo creer que el que alguien se grabe en tu mente, te robe el corazón de una manera que no es posible describir en palabras sea solo obra de eso que llaman casualidad, hay gente que es imposible sacar de tu vida, borrar de tu existencia, y que pase lo que pase siempre seguirá en tus días, a eso solo le puedo denominar destino. Tan siquiera para Haruka y Michiru si es así¿O no recuerdan el nombre del capitulo que narra como se conocieron? "Unidas por el destino", o el pedazo de una canción de Senshi no Omoi (una canción de Michiru) que dice "Unmei ni kansha sitia anata to meguriaeta kara", lo que quiere decir "Quiero agradecer al destino que tu y yo nos pudiéramos conocer". No lo se, pero estoy segura que ellas estaban destinadas a conocerse, así como muchos estamos destinados para alguien mas. O tan siquiera esa es mi opinión.

Quiero agradecer a cada una de las personas que leyeron este fic, y especialmente a cada uno de los que me dejaron un review, siempre fue una manera de ver que mis alucinaciones nocturnas no estaban después de todo del todo mal, gracias a:

-Vientodeurano, Aisha-ladimoon, Pandora no Rea, Algenib, Ruk, Andrea, sheilablack, Zerohuey, HarukaTenohRyuzaaki, LeSovKp, womenvenus, Saigo-Ryu -

Y por ultimo, solo me queda agradecer a aquella persona que me inspiro a escribir, a mi casualidad vuelta destino. Gracias porque cada vez que me veo en tus ojos compruebo que el que tu cambiaras mi vida, y aun lo sigas haciendo después de tantos años, mas que mi gran casualidad, es que tu y yo estábamos destinados a conocernos….

Esta niña esta feliz, nos estamos viendo pronto. ¿Qué opinan de todo esto¿Les gusto¿Se lo creyeron¿Lo esperaban? Sobre mi intento de Lemmon ¿Qué opinan? ya saben que no son mi especialidad jeje pero ya me lo habían pedido, además de que creí que era una buena forma de concluir jaja. Es la primera vez que escribo una fic con tanta sinceridad…y ahora que lo pienso hay más de mí aquí de lo que yo hubiera pensado… Espero sus opiniones.

SAYONARA

LILITHAENSLAND


End file.
